


I'm Blue

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [14]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Betrayal, Birthday Wish - different perspective, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Gen, Karaoke, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Suicide, a story that happens during the main story (Birthday Wish), a story within the story, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: This is Birthday Wish, from Blue's perspective.
Relationships: Blue & Alphys, Blue & Frisk, Blue & Muffet, Blue & Sans, Blue & Toriel, Blue & Undyne, Frisk & Toriel, Grillby/Blue, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans & Toriel, Sans/Frisk, Undyne/Alphys
Series: Alternate Timelines [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Like the title says ... my name is Blue and I’m one of four just waiting around for our second chance.**

**Strange name, right?**

**Well, it’s not my real name, but if I told you any more then what would be the point of telling you my story?**

**So, if you really want to know how I ended up being called Blue... and about the others... well, you’ll just have to wait and see.**


	2. 1

April 14, 20XX

Everyone said that any who climbed Mount Ebbot were doomed to be swallowed whole. There were stories of monsters that lived in the mountain. I didn’t believe that of course. Why would I? It was probably just some old wives tale or something to keep people away from it. Probably the only reason people died was due to wildlife. Let’s face it, wolves, bears and mountain lions have been known to stalk and kill people, even if they’re aware of their surroundings. I wanted to disappear. I had no reason to really live. I had found out last week that my boyfriend of six years, Matthew, had been sleeping around. I caught him in bed with like two girls I knew from work. I was more disgusted than hurt really. Who the hell thinks a threesome is a good idea? So I grabbed the cash from his wallet, my keys and my purse and left. 

That was two days after I’d been fired from my job for some bullshit rule the new director had decided was suddenly a thing. Of course I got the whole talk and the “we care for your health” bs from her but I knew it was just another lie. Behind those smiles was an empty look from the brown noser whose head was up her ass and the look of someone who thought she knew what the hell she was doing but clearly did not. Enough of that though. I was done with life. I’d spent the cash I’d grabbed on gas and some snacks I’d stuck in a bag that I’d also bought with the cash too. I didn’t need or want the purse anymore so I dropped it off at a goodwill and stuck what was left of my information into the bottom of the bag with the snacks I had. 

It was heavier than I thought but it would be enough to start. I had thought about buying a camping kit then decided that no, that wasn’t worth the effort or anything. I wasn’t coming back and I wasn’t going camping. I was going to the mountain. The hell with everyone else. I needed to get out. I was going out of my way. It wasn’t hard to find the path and the path led to a cave. I used my phone as a flashlight, there was no signal way up here and why would there be? It was a mountain! At least I had enough light to see the gaping hole in front of me. So I put away the phone into my bag, took a deep breath to steel my nerves, and jumped... 

  
  


Hitting the ground after at least a three story drop HURTS. Though, the fact that she was even alive was something else. Where was she? She felt the softness of a mattress beneath her, she had no recollection of where she was. Nothing seemed familiar. She slowly sat up in bed as she looked around. This certainly wasn’t the apartment she was used to... where was she? A sound of footsteps let her know that someone was coming.

“You are awake. Good.” Toriel says as she put a new cold compress to her forehead. 

“You are safe my child. We spoke for a little bit but many pass out after such an experience. I am Toriel.” 

“Child? Um... I’m an adult.”

“Hehe… to you maybe. To me all those who fall down here are children in my eyes. I am hundreds of years old…”

“... You’re a... talking goat lady.” 

“You said that earlier as well and yes I am. I am the caretaker of the ruins. I am Toriel.” 

“I’m sorry... I... don’t remember my name. I have a splitting headache though.”

“It is alright. I will contact a friend of mine. I have a daughter who also is human and she is with her friend.” 

“Right... of course. Where else would she be?” She winced a little.

“Sorry... I get a little grumpy when I’m in pain.”

“It is alright child. May I put my hand on your forehead? I can make the pain go away.” Toriel didn’t want to scare her.

“... So the stories about monsters were true... huh.”

“It depends on what the story you heard is.” Toriel gently put her paw on her head and a green glow came from her and started to heal her.

“Not much, just that anyone who climbs the mountain disappears and that monsters live here. I thought it was just some folk tale that came about because hikers were stupid and ran afoul wild animals.” 

“It is and isn’t true. This is our prison. We cannot leave as we were trapped by humans long ago.” 

“I see. Well humans are shit anyway so I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Don’t say that. My children came in all shapes and sizes, each one is unique and though some came out… different, I love them just the same.”

“Yeah, well... you’ve been down here too long to know what the world up there is like now. Believe me, the world you once knew through those people is long gone. I wouldn’t be here if that wasn’t the case. Um, you don’t have any advil or something like it for this headache do you? Or uh... hmmm. I feel kinda tired again. Is this normal?” Blue felt like she was forgetting something, something that had happened a little more recently... after she thought about it for a moment she realized she’d forgotten about the flower that had attacked her. She’d had a cut on her cheek from the thing, but as she put a hand to her cheek she felt no pain. Right, healing magic right? She didn’t feel any pain at all now but she wondered how she’d forgotten the flower that had tried to kill her. Well, not that she’d cared. She had meant to die in the fall, but that hadn’t happened.... And Toriel, she remembered, had come to her aide and had chased away the other monster.  _ I always figured I was a good judge of character. Seems I was right to trust her and not that flower. Man... what was that monster’s deal?  _ She looked at the kindly goat monster and drew one leg up.

“I might not remember my name... but I remember who I am... sort of. I guess. No one will come looking for me. My family is gone and I never really had friends who cared. So... thanks, for helping me.” She remembered that Toriel had said something about a human daughter and a friend?

“Of course. You should rest some more.” She only nodded, it seemed like the best idea. After a while though she grew restless and came out of the room again. Toriel had noticed the lapse in memory and thus introduced herself again just to make sure.

“My name is Toriel. What is your name child?” 

“Um...” The woman scrunched up her face a moment then shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t seem to remember... I hit my head pretty hard.”

“Don’t worry child. You are not the first human to fall down here. In fact, my daughter, Frisk is a human like you.” 

“Daughter huh? Interesting I guess.”

“Sans will be here soon. He will help you as well.”

“Uh, okay. Do you have like a bathroom or something I can freshen up in?”

“Yes, it is just around the corner.” Toriel pointed out. 

“Thanks.” She headed off to the bathroom. Toriel didn’t know what to think of the new human but she always seemed to hope that they will be good no matter who they are. The woman came back after washing up, having picked leaves and stuff out of her hair, she looked more presentable now and less like she’d been rolling in the dirt.

“You look about the same age as my daughter…” 

“Ah... thanks but uh... I don’t know if I am. How old is she?”

“She will be turning 19 this year. Do you know how old you are?” She laughed a little.

“I know I’m not 19. I appreciate the compliment though.” Toriel could hear Sans doing his famous knock on the door and went by the stairs.

“I recognize that tune.” She commented, upon hearing the knock, though she wasn’t sure how she knew that but not her own name.

“It is our knock. Now stay up here. Outside of the ruins is a dangerous place.” 

“Okay.”  _ Dangerous how though? Are there like, traps or something? _ Toriel went down stairs and opened the door for Sans.

“Sorry I didn’t do our thing this morning but… it has been some time since we had another fall down.” 

“it’s fine tori. i wasn’t expectin’ another so soon.”

“Me neither. She seems more confused than most. I trust you to help me.” 

“of course.” He followed her up the stairs.

“She doesn’t know her name so… I don’t know what to say.” 

“Holy... uh... well.” The woman said the first time she got a look at Sans who blinked before chuckling.  _ Holy shit he’s a skeleton! _

“This is Sans… Oh you do your little intro it is so cute.” Toriel said with a chuckle.

“pff, tori. anyway, i’m sans. sans the skeleton, nice ta meet ya.” 

“Uh, nice to meet you too... although I wasn’t expecting a halloween decoration.” She couldn’t help but say in reply. It was a little blunt, but not mean; she didn’t mean for it to be an insult. It was just the truth, although the longer she stared at him, the more she realized the proportions were off from a normal human skeleton. He was a lot taller than her, but then again, the only monster she’d met who was shorter than her - she realized - was that murderous flower, Flowey.  _ I hope I never see that piece of shit again.  _

“hmm.”

“Hehe… that is pretty much what Frisk said the first time she met you too.” 

“yeah, maybe it’s a human thing?” 

“So uh... what now?” 

“We help you recover your memories and I help you feel at home. Every human that I have met I adopted into my family. You are no exception.” 

“yeah, in the meantime it’s probably best you stay here.”

“Did Frisk come with you or she at your place still Sans?” 

“she’s at the house still, eating breakfast with paps.”

“Good, maybe, later our guest can meet Frisk and feel a little bit more at home. You know humans probably get along with other humans.” 

“that’s probably a good idea. i’ll talk to al about this, see what she knows about dealing with this kinda thing.” 

“She is a lizard monster who works in the lab. Sorry I didn’t warn you about Sans being a skeleton. I was not thinking at the time.” 

“I’m just glad I didn’t meet him in the dark. No offense, but that’d scare me out of my skin.” Sans chuckled.

“none taken.”

“He looks tough but he is close to his family. That scarf he is wearing is connected to his mother even.” 

“That’s kinda cool.”  _ So they can communicate with the dead? I guess I shouldn’t underestimate what magic can do. _

“i’ll head out and talk to al and frisk, probably pap too while i’m at it.”

“Sounds good. Speaking of breakfast. I should make some for you… oh my goodness maybe I should make some slug cake! What do you think new guest?” 

“Um...” She looked a little uncertain.  _ I don’t recall if I have ever had that but it doesn’t sound that appealing for some reason. _

“Someone has to like it. Frisk, Papyrus and Sans just don’t have good taste.” 

“I’ve never had it honestly.”  _ Well, as long as it doesn’t kill me or eat me first...  _

“hey.”

“What it is true… I can’t be mad at you though…”

“i just don’t like salty things is all.”

“Come along dear. Let’s see we should come up with a nickname. Sans any suggestions for our guest?” 

“hmm, well ya look a little blue ta me.” He grinned, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Funny, I like this guy.”  _ A good sense of humor is always a good thing, but I have a feeling he’s hiding something by the way he just smiles ... like he’s trying not to say something that might be important ... I’ve seen that look before. I just can’t remember where. _

“He gets that a lot but don’t get too close his girlfriend will be very upset.” 

“most say i’m pretty  _ humerous. _ ”

“Ah, well I won’t do anything else other than maybe spout a few rib ticklers then.” Sans snorted a little causing Blue to smile. Toriel chuckled and went to the kitchen, leaving the two alone for a moment to make breakfast.

“so, don’t remember your name eh? do you remember anything at all?” 

“Hmmm... Well... I'm in my 30’s I think... I was recently unemployed... have a boyfriend... maybe. I'm not sure that last one is still true.”

“I got breakfast. You like eggs right? Or are you allergic to eggs?” 

“Not anymore. I was allergic to just about everything when I was born, but I grew out of it.”  _ Seems my memory is selective on what I can remember... at least for the moment. _

“Well that is good. Breakfast is ready.” 

“Thanks Miss Toriel.” Toriel chuckled a little. 

“You are welcome but you can call me mom, everyone does.”

“Er..” It seemed to confuse the other.  _ Mom? Really? Hmmm, well, I suppose if it’s a nickname but honestly I don’t know if I could call this monster MY mother ... I’m sure I had one at some point... feels like I did, but I can’t recall her name or face even though I know she’s gone from this world ... hmmm, why did I think “world” instead of “life”? Is there significance there or am I just overthinking this? _

“I guess until I remember my name, Blue will do.” 

“Sans, tell Frisk that we need to discuss about living conditions. We know how you two are now so it is just a matter of time anyways.” 

“yeah. i’ll head that way. see you in a bit.” 

“See you later Sans. Thank you for coming by.” Toriel smiled as Blue went into the kitchen to get herself some food. 

“sure thing.” Blue heard the skeleton leave, she wondered if she would see him again any time soon and wondered about this Frisk that they had been talking about. Was that the girl Toriel said was her human daughter? So many questions ... Blue went to the living room after helping clean the dishes.

“It really isn’t necessary for you to do that you know.”

“Yeah, but I might as well since I can.” Blue said with a shrug. There was no point in not helping her host, especially if she was going to be here for a while. The sound of a faint knock caught their attention and Toriel got up and went down stairs.  _ So there’s a way out of the ruins but it’s down stairs... so I have to technically go deeper into the mountain to get to other places? I guess that kinda makes sense. Not that I plan to leave any time soon. _ A young teenager with brown hair and wearing a blue shirt beneath a winter coat and blue jeans appeared with Toriel just behind her. 

“Hi I am Frisk. Nice to meet you Blue.” 

“Hi.” Blue smiles a little, it seems she’s trying to be nice but there’s a sort of guarded sense around her. It’s sort of in the eyes though she seems to be nice.

“Uhh… so Blue… who came up with that?” Frisk was trying to come up with a simple conversation.

“Um, I think Sans did1 .. because I’m wearing the color.” She shrugged, well that was true, she was dressed in blue. It made some poetic sense to be named after the color you’re wearing when you don’t remember your own name.

“I see.” Frisk felt awkward and glanced to her mom while pushing up her glasses.

“Anyway, Blue will be staying with me and since you are close with Sans I was hoping you would be willing to move out to allow Blue to live in your room.” She felt a little awkward that the other was basically asking a young teenager to move out just so she, a grown woman, could stay in a room. Something about it didn’t sit well with her and she wasn’t sure why that was.

Blue seemed to shift a little uncomfortably, this was awkward for her too though she seemed to hide it pretty well aside from shifting positions in her chair.

“Yeah, it is fine. I will… just start packing.” Frisk says with a small smile.

“I hope it’s not an inconvenience.”  _ I really don’t wanna put this girl out of a home she’s known, that just doesn’t feel right. _

“No, it is fine… I just write for the library so it is fine.” 

4

“Oh? You write too?”

“You write?” Frisk asked back. 

“Yeah... fantasy is my forte, but I can write other things too.”  _ At least I think I can... I sort of remember doing other types of writing... I remember going to college and taking some side classes to help my writing skills. _

“I take books that fall down here and fix them and tend to rewrite some parts to make it suitable for kids and educational stuff.” 

“That’s awesome. Maybe, if you don’t mind, I can help some time?” Frisk nodded. She was unsure what to think of this person being here just yet. She seemed nice enough but she felt maybe that she will take her spotlight from her and she didn’t like this feeling.

“Cool. I look forward to it. I ... haven’t really had much of a chance to do something that meant anything.”  _ Why did I say that? It feels right though... I feel like... I haven’t really accomplished anything with my life. Maybe I survived the fall because I was meant to do something here? Will my talents be appreciated here? _

“The school can use help as well. You can come with me to the school as well.” Toriel says trying to get involved.

“Uh, I guess I could try... but uh... I kinda didn’t get into teaching for a reason. I guess I can help with lesson plans though. I still remember how to make them up based on curriculum and what not.”  _ I remember some of it... but not everything and... I wasn’t very good at it either.... _

“Well I only have 18 monsters and if someone will help read to them that will be a huge help.” 

“... I’m not really very good at reading to others I’m afraid.”  _ I have an okay voice but I can’t do voices... and I don’t really like kids but it would sound weird to say that. _

“Mom, it is okay. She can help with me at the library. Mom was just asking about the school thing because she wanted to guide you to town a couple of times until you get used to it.” Frisk tried to ignore the fact she didn’t like that her mom was willing to show a complete stranger around when she had to wait until 18 to go without any escort.

“I appreciate it... honestly. It’s... nice to see that the rumors aren’t really true.”

“Rumors? About what?” Toriel asked as Frisk head to her room to start packing.

“Monsters. I mean... I was kinda shocked at first, that there really were monsters, but except for that flower... you have been nicer to me than I’ve gotten from ... well, then I’ve had in a while.”  _ I remember someone said it was dangerous to climb the mountain, but I still did. _


	3. 2

“Oh… well dearie. We try to be. Papyrus is Sans’ brother and usually he comes around and there is Mettaton, he is a robot that Alphys built and there are so many down here and… soon you will see how kind we can be.”  _ A robot? Just how many types of monster are down here? _ Frisk called from the other room.

“Mom, I am going to leave a bunch of my clothes for Blue! I will ask Muffet to stop by later hopefully by the end of the day or tomorrow to get her situated better.” Frisk took out her phone and briefly texted, sending her a request to help with this situation on the clause; she couldn’t tell others just yet about what happened. 

“Thanks.”

“Mom tell Blue about Muffet.” Toriel smiled.  _ Muffet? _

“She is a specialist in fashion and bakery. Plus she is a spider monster so … don’t be afraid.”

“Really? So she makes pastries then? Spiders don’t scare me... honestly Sans just startled me because I kinda wasn’t expecting to meet a representation of death so soon.” Blue tried to imagine that, but it was kind of hard. Was Muffet a humanoid spider or just a really, really big normal looking one?  _ Why would a spider monster be into baked goods? _

“Yes she does. Well Frisk ran away from her the first time she met her. Sans, on the other hand, she made a similar comparison like you did.”

“That’s kind of a human thing. Skeletons represent death for us, so I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“She was eight years old when she met him. She couldn’t see him clearly.”  _ Only eight? _

“That young? Hmm. That leaves a lot of unanswered questions that I doubt you’d have an answer to.” 

“She was actually six years old when she fell down here.”  _ That just raises even more questions. _

“That doesn’t help.”

“What questions do you have?” Frisk asked coming into the living room. 

“What’s a child doing on a mountain? I can’t imagine you’d remember that much at such a young age unless it was profound without being traumatic.”

“I don’t know… I was depressed because my mother was gone and I couldn’t see well. I am unsure why I came up the mountain but… I did and, well, I ended up here. I believe I followed a voice but it is a blur really.”

“She can hear ghosts.” Toriel explained. 

“Oh.” Okay, that was definitely something that seemed to make Blue more than just uncomfortable.

“What is it child? You look like you pfffttt… sorry seen a ghost. Talking about ghosts, seeing a ghost… so what is wrong?” Toriel asks trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

“I uh... have a fear of ‘em... since I was a kid...”  _ More like a full blown phobia... they give me the willies! _

“You hear them too? That is a weird coincidence.” 

“Uh, not usually... but I can sense them.” She shifted uncomfortably, all this talk about ghosts was creeping her out and she could already feel there were two nearby.

“Did you sense the ghosts around here? Chara and Asriel are my other kids…” 

“Um.. yeah... I can tell there’s one near Frisk but the other one... I can’t pinpoint where it’s at, just that it’s... here.”  _ I reeeeaally don’t like this... why me?  _

“Chara lives in my locket with Sans’ mother a piece of her at least. She protects me from the voices.”  _ Wait... there’s ANOTHER one around?!  _

“I don’t live in a locket. I’m a ghost... really Frisk?” 

“Oh... um, well I don’t sense more than one at the moment but then again... uh, my sense isn’t exactly something I can control... it just... is.”

“Chara, please don’t interrupt okay. It is hard to keep everyone straight as-” 

“Yeah okay fine.” Chara floated over to Blue, causing her to shift that much more uncomfortably. Apparently she really COULD tell. Which amused Chara that this person was afraid of something she couldn’t even see.  _ Go away go away go away please... please... go away...  _

“Pff... wow. She really can.” 

“Chara please. What can I do to make you behave?” 

“Oh come on! I’m not hurting her or anything!” 

“She is new.” 

“Yeah, I heard that part from Lucida earlier.” She looked at Blue who looked like she was trying to squish herself to one side of the chair AWAY from Chara.  _ Go away please... go away... go away...  _

“That is Sans’ mom.” Frisk says and frowned at Chara. 

“Oh.”  _ Must be the other ghost... ugh... why me? _

“Okay, okay... enough with the glares.” Chara floated over to the other side of the room.

“Well if you want to be my friend, you can try to figure out her name. Can you figure it out?” 

“I guess I can ask some other spirits, see if they know.” 

“Thanks Chara. I appreciate that. Oh… that reminds me.” Frisk took out a piece of chocolate and set it on the table. 

“For you. I know you like chocolate.” 

“Sweet, thanks.” The chocolate disappeared.

“That is so weird…” Toriel commented watching the chocolate disappearing.

“Not the words I’d choose, but yes... that is ONE way to put it.”  _ More like freaky...  _ Frisk texted on her phone.  _ Wonder if it’s that skeleton she’s talking to.  _ There’s suddenly a familiar knock at the door. Frisk moved around Toriel and made her way to the door to allow Sans in. 

“Hey…” Frisk says with a slight smile. She felt relieved to see Sans and was trying to keep it together as Alphys came in with Muffet.

“Hi guys. Muffet Alphys she is new so be kind and patient because she is not used to monsters yet. Although Sans probably told you already.” The voices traveled slightly, curious, Blue shifted away from where the ghostly presence was now and next to the railing. She couldn’t make out everything that was being said, but she caught most of it.

“of course i did sweetheart.”  _ So... that’s her boyfriend then... pff... bone-friend..  _ Blue snickered a little as she’d caught the conversation on the stairwell. 

“Sans…” Frisk began before he tugged her along a little bit. 

“hmm?” He paused to see what was on her mind.

“Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.” Frisk let got of Sans’ hand and went upstairs feeling upset.

“okay, but ya know i’ll always listen.”

“I know and according to Chara someone is LISTENING…” Frisk was getting frustrated. 

“Hey, don’t blame me that your voices echo. I was just chilling here because I didn’t want to be too close to the other spirit that doesn’t seem to wanna stay put.” Blue shrugged. Was it really her fault the ghost kept moving around the room, practically chasing her everywhere? She swore she’d moved around the room at least twice before Frisk had actually answered the door.  _ Stupid spirit... chasing me around the room like i’m a ball and they’re a dog...  _

“Hello dear my name is Muffet. Let’s get you dressed up.”  _ Well, not what I was expecting, but not something out of a horror film either. _

“Hello Muffet. I appreciate this. I hope I can repay you all for your hospitality some day.” No reason to not be polite.

“Don’t worry about it. We all help each other. It is how we work for the most part.” Muffet said with a smile.  _ But what can I do to help?  _

“There’s something I haven’t heard of in forever.” Blue remarked as she follows the spider monster. She didn’t have any problems with the spider monster, she wasn’t arachnophobic and even if Muffet was taller than she was the other didn’t scare her.  Blue noticed a yellow lizard in a lab coat.  _ This must be Alphys who Sans mentioned a while ago. _ Alphys seemed to have been watching her since she’d arrived but they hadn’t actually been introduced.

“S-sorry, I am j-just making b-basic observance.” 

“I’m not bothered, after all, that’s just normal curiosity right?” 

“W-well I am t-trying to s-scan your brain with my p-portable scanner and see if there is a-anything that is wrong with y-your head. I am t-trying to help you h-heal.”  _ She sounds like a doctor... is she though? She kinda looks like it. _

“Stand still dearie with your arms out.” Blue had done this before, or felt she had as she took a “t” pose so the other could work. It only took a few quick measurements.

“That should do it!” 

“Alright, thanks again.”

“Of course!” She smiled and they returned to the living room.

“so it’s probably only temporary then. that’s at least somewhat reassuring.” Sans was saying as the two rejoined the group.

“You’re telling me.” Blue agreed.

“I got your measurements now. You can text me things you are looking for in a design and colors.”

“Oh, well, uh, just something simple is fine. I like blue, red and purple the best. I think that covers everything doesn’t it?” 

“I think so. Sans, dearie, after a while I will have you take me home if you don’t mind. The cold hurt my legs.”

“yeah, no problem.” Toriel came out with a butterscotch pie and a slug cake.

“Oh, that smells nice.” Blue smiled.

“Thank you dear. Got to make you feel at home. Is Frisk grabbing more clothes?” Toriel asked observing she wasn’t with them.

“Huh? Oh... I don’t know. I actually haven’t seen her in the last few minutes.” 

“me either.” Sans said.

“S-she is p-probably in the b-bathroom. H-humans use them a-all the time it seems.”

“that’s a safe bet.”

“Hmmm, not for the reasons you might suspect though. There’s other reasons we go into such rooms.” Blue says thoughtfully.

“L-like what?” Alphys asks confused glancing towards the bathroom wondering if Frisk was there or not.

“I a-am just going to knock and s-she will be there.” Alphys went to the bathroom door and knocked but was slightly surprised to see it open up with no one inside.

“S-sans… I h-have a human q-quest- oh this is s-silly we have another h-human here. Blue, can h-humans go i-invisible? I d-don’t think they c-can but who knows.”

“No. They can’t. Though it is very possible she just left and we didn’t notice.” Sans frowned, how had that happened? As far as he knew there wasn’t any other way out of this place except through the stairwell.

“tori, is there another way to get out?” 

“Yes… it is for emergencies…” Toriel glanced towards the emergency door.

“seems she gave us the slip through it, but i can’t imagine why. i’ll head to the house, see if she headed that way, if i don’t see her then i’ll try the forest and try and figure this out.”

“S-she is an a-adult she will be f-fine.” Alphys explained.

“That’s not his concern Alphys. Humans don’t just give people they know and love the slip for no good reason. Something is wrong.” Blue frowned slightly, she remembered doing such things when she was younger herself. This wasn’t a good thing, she had noticed that Frisk wasn’t as comfortable with things as she had seemed to fool the others into thinking. 

“yeah. i’ll see you later.” He shortcut to his room. Leaving a startled Blue.

“Whoa... he can teleport?!”  _ I thought that was just science fiction! That’s so ... cool! _

“Y-yeah… it is e-even scarier to be w-with him w-while he does that.”

“Wish I could do that. That has to be a great thing to have. I wouldn’t mind being able to do it, or ride along. Stuff like that is kinda fascinating to me.”  _ I’d love to be able to! Pff, yeah right, like a human could ever teleport.  _

“Most likely dear he will probably give you lifts…” Toriel seemed preoccupied staring at the door.

“That would be nice. I also think it’s cool you can all do types of magic. Like how Miss Toriel has her fire magic.” 

“We all have magic dear it is just tapping into the power. Frisk has special powers but let’s not discuss that tonight.” Toriel says as Muffet sat on the couch.

“I wish I knew that to be true. I’ve never done anything spectacular in my life.” Blue said, she’d never done anything like that in her life.  _ It’s probably only the special people who can do magic. I’ve never been able to do magic. All I can do is detect the thing I’m most afraid of ... that’s not useful. What kind of lame ability is that anyway? Detecting your greatest fear ... lame. _

“Dear we are all special in our own way. Snails are creatures that crawl around in the dirt but they provide a nutritious meal. They can be made into glue and there is so many other things you can make out of snails. Anyway, my point being that you are special in your own way. You just need to find what makes you happy. I think, in my humble opinion, the ability to talk to ghosts is a pretty precious gift that I wish I could have. For years I thought my children were… to find out recently because of Frisk that they were closer to me than I ever knew. It gives me a sense of love and content that I haven’t felt in years. I know it is probably not the answer you are looking for but I hope it helps. ” 

“I’d rather be oblivious to them honestly Miss Toriel. I can’t talk to them, I can’t see them... I just... literally feel that there is something nearby and that’s it. I can’t see such a talent being useful really.”

“You told my daughter you write? That is a gift. You also seemed very educated. Down here that alone is a special gift. Maybe up there they didn’t see you as the special flower you are but down here… there is no small gifts that can’t grow with time with some love and water.” Toriel produced a hair brush and began to brush her hair gently.

“I will make sure you are safe.” Blue sighed a little.

“When there are 8.5 billion others and at least ten percent have the same talents you do... yeah, there’s really no such thing as being special. Oh people say it all the time how unique every single person is, but really ... we’re not all that different from one another. Writing was something I always loved doing but I could never make any profit off it because I was terrible when it came to selling myself, my talents, anything I did or had ... I could sell someone on anything else, be it a plastic bracelet for charity or up sell a bottle of wine ... but I just couldn’t do it in regards to myself... I don’t know why. I just ... even with all I knew about selling, I couldn’t do it. No matter how many books I read on the subject.” She sighed a little.

“I never really wanted fame or anything, I just wanted to do something that would leave a lasting impact, but maybe it’s just a pipe dream.” 

“Everyone and I mean EVERYONE has that feeling inside them. We all want to make some sort of difference. For my-… I mean for King Asgore he would say a soul’s purpose is to be sacrificed to break the barrier but that isn’t necessary as there are so many things one can do other than throwing a life away, than to do that. I believe every soul deserves a second chance. Blue, do you believe a soul who done horrendous things deserves a second chance? A chance to show that a life can have worth when no one sees its light anymore...” 

“Depends on what they’ve done I guess and the reasons behind it... I mean, if you have a good enough reason, even murder can be forgiven... but then... who am I to judge? I’m just a mortal.”

“That is it. Even down here the Judge is only one of us and he makes sure that those who are truly wicked face the punishment just to them.”

“Judge?” 

“Yes, we have a monster whose job is to see the souls of those who challenge the laws of the underground or threaten the kingdom.”

“I see... sounds like a police officer... sort of. Sounds like a big job though for just one.”

“There used to be more but we found that it would end in Judges judging each other. For now it will be one. Trust me… those were dark times. You don’t live to be over 1400 years and not see dark times.” 

“Mmmm, yes, that could be a problem. I understand.”  _ Perhaps more than you know. _

“Anyway we should get some food in you. You are probably starving by now.” 


	4. 3

Toriel already had fed Blue breakfast and she was enjoying some morning tea when someone knocked on the door; Toriel went downstairs and let whoever it was in. Blue was startled when she heard an unexpected squeal from Toriel. 

“Oh my baby is engaged.”  _ Must be Frisk then, and perhaps Sans is with her too. Heh. Guess that bonehead finally decided to make his move. I was wondering about that, he kept watching her so closely I swore it was like watching a hungry dog eye a meaty meal that was just out of reach.... heh. _

“Engaged? No, I am his mate mom.” 

“Oh of course.” Toriel says almost like she is humoring her as the group came up the stairs. Was that like... ? Blue decided to voice her thoughts. 

“Is that like with wolves or something?” 

“yeah, it’s similar in some ways, different in others.” Sans replied.

“Sans, tell her, I am your mate right?” Frisk thought for sure she was Sans’ mate now. 

“Don’t do that to Sans. That is putting him in a very uncomfortable spot.” Toriel explains.

“she’s right though. all intents and purposes and all that.”  _ Is there a difference? Maybe monster culture is a lot more complex than I thought, then again I haven’t had the time to read all those history books I saw that looked like they were on monster culture.... _

“Why would that put him in an uncomfortable spot?” Blue seemed confused.

“that’s personal kiddo.” 

“Cute, but I’m not a child.” Sans just shrugged.

“To him everyone is a kid.” Frisk says just giving her mom a look. Well, there was certainly some tension there wasn’t there?  _ Wonder how long they’ve been at odds... or if it’s just a circumstantial thing.  _

“That’s odd, at least for you it makes sense, since even compared to me you’re a kid.” 

“Monsters age rapidly or something like that... it is weird.” Frisk tried to explain. 

“actually we age slower once we’re adults.” 

“Papyrus aged fast though… anyway I brought you some unmentionables.” Frisk handed over sweets and some underwear. 

“I appreciate it.”

“Blue darling tell them how much you LOVE the slug cake.” 

“Or you can tell us more about you Blue. Like about your family and stuff, maybe that will trigger a memory of your name.” Frisk was still a little upset with her mom.

“Stop with this passive aggressive attitude Frisk. Sans will tell you that the mark only lasts six months unless there is an exchange of magic like a kiss or something and that just delays it for so long.” 

“even so, the intent is there tori.” 

“I’d be lying if I said I love it, but there are worse things in the world. I’ll still eat it.” Blue said, though she considered what Frisk had mentioned about family.

“I don’t really remember much Frisk, not in the way of family anyway. There’s a lot I can’t seem to remember. Miss Toriel and I were discussing this last night actually.” 

“Oh, by the way Blue… I am sorry how I acted yesterday. I think mom is right… I was acting a little passive aggressive yesterday against you. I thought I was special and now I learned that humans are all the same in talents and it bothered me. I am sorry I am not usually that kind of being. I became jealous that you could possibly- “ Frisk was unable to finish that statement as it still embarrassed her on how she acted.

“Possibly replace you? First I highly doubt that’s possible and secondly our talents might be similar but I doubt they are the same. No two humans are ever alike, regardless of how similar they may be. We live different lives, have different experiences, thus it is quite simply impossible for one to judge one’s own worth against someone else.” Sans seemed a little surprised at the insight Blue seemed to have.  _ Why is it that my ability to see truths always surprise others? It’s like they expect me to be blinded to them. _

“As for the other evening, I didn’t really notice. I’m a little... hmm... what’s the word... oblivious? maybe... to such things. I do not see the imperfections in others, rather, I simply see the soul that is before me and act accordingly.” Wasn’t that how things were supposed to be?  _ These souls before me... they have suffered without deserving... I need to do something to help them, but what can I do? _

“Yeah… probably. I just haven’t been around another human since I was really young and I guess I presumed.” Frisk was starting to feel awkward again as she stood there rubbing her arm.

“Fair enough. I can’t say I’ve been around many humans who are actually human.” 

“It’s fine. I am still young, I’ve been told. Too young for a lot of things around here so it is okay.” 

“I don’t know what brought you here, but age doesn’t affect much. I do remember this though. I didn’t fall down here.” Sans just sort of stared, Blue could tell that he’d come to the obvious conclusion; if she didn’t fall then... she’d jumped.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Frisk muttered. She’d used all sorts of excuses to not talk about coming there, she didn’t like talking about it.

“Just tell her the story you told me sweetie, that you heard the spirits again.” Toriel said as Frisk glanced away. 

“I don’t think so. I am just here to help Blue recover her memory and get her settled in. Maybe one day but not now.” Another excuse not to talk about that day. Frisk looked over at Sans as if she was secretly pleading with him to help her. Blue decided to come to her rescue before the skeleton could speak up though. It wasn’t like knowing the answer to why Frisk had fallen would help anyone in any way; if Frisk didn’t want to tell her then so be it.

“I’m not going to pry if she doesn’t want to talk about it. It has nothing to do with me.” 

“no point in bringing it up.” Sans agreed.

“I think there is. She has been living with me all my life and I taught her to tell the truth and be kind and now what is all this not telling the truth?” Toriel put her hands to her waist, she seemed very upset about this. Frisk looked down and backed up. Why was Toriel pushing this issue so hard? That didn’t make any sense.  _ What are you hoping to accomplish by forcing her to think of something she clearly doesn’t want to face and isn’t ready to?  _

“I am sorry mom. I just don’t really know. I don’t remember much okay.” 

“There’s no point in bringing it up. Truth or no. Not everyone is ready to share their demons.” Blue sipped at her tea.  _ I don’t know what you’re thinking, but pushing her isn’t going to help and I really don’t need to know. _

“I appreciate your opinion Blue but like Sans can tell you. We value honesty as a very important thing we teach our younglings and stress how important it is to speak the truth at all times.” Blue felt herself bristling inwardly.  _ What is wrong with you? WHY are you pushing so hard?! Back off! _

“Being honest is one thing, telling everyone your secrets, particularly strangers, is quite another. That’s not just an opinion.” She held the goat monster’s gaze, almost daring her to challenge her words, to refute what she had said. Frisk was not a child. There was no reason for the other monster to try admonishing her as if that were the case.

“We better get going…” Frisk was looking at her mother and her nose was flaring as if she had some choice words about this particular matter but was going to keep them to herself right now. Blue, on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by the other. It was like a contest of wills. Blue wasn’t at all sure why she was standing up for Frisk, why she felt the need to, but something in her was screaming that this wasn’t right and that it needed to be challenged.

“yeah, we did say we’d meet pap for lunch didn’t we?” 

“Yeah, he probably wants to tell us all about his engagement…”

“Oh I saw that on that social media thingy… I tried to say congrats but I am not used to doing that yet.” Toriel says with a smile.  _ She’s backing down... but I doubt this is far from over. _ Blue took another sip of her tea as she shifted her attention back to the two.

“Anyway, Blue, in your bag I also added some books that I redid and some books that if you want to try to fix I put them in there with some paper.” She opened the backpack and glanced inside, seeing the new stuff, before nodding.

“I appreciate this, thank you Frisk.” 

“Frisk, later on we will talk about the falling incident later. Don’t think I am going to let it go so easy.” Blue frowned slightly. She did not seem to agree with Toriel on this. Frisk and Sans left on that note.  _ I knew she gave in too easily. What a stubborn old goat...  _ Having finished her tea, Blue set the cup down to see if Toriel would continue their little clash or let it drop. 

“I want you to tell me… THE TRUTH…”

“There is nothing more I can say mother.”

“You think years of raising a child, feeding, clothing and showing love they would give you the same kind of respect and love in return.” Frisk felt very uncomfortable now. She didn’t remember her past.

“She does, but I think you’re missing it because you’re so sure something else is there.” Blue commented.

“Sans, can we go home.” Frisk muttered to Sans as Toriel came over and made sure they made eye contact.

“You will eventually tell me the truth and I hope it is-”

“drop it tori.” Sans says before gently tugging Frisk with him to the door. He was obviously getting a little frustrated with her insistence.

“I just… nevermind… it just hurts…” Toriel muttered feeling hurt to hear that the truth wasn’t being revealed.

“Toriel. You’re taking this the wrong way.” 

“How so? My baby won’t tell me what happened.”

“She said she doesn’t remember, meaning there’s nothing to tell. I know when someone is lying. She wasn’t lying. She really just does not know the answer to our questions and pestering her about it not only doesn’t give us any answers, it clearly makes her uncomfortable. Especially when you point out you think she’s lying just because she has nothing more to say.”

“I did do that… shit… my mate. He would keep secrets from me. It drove a deep wedge between me and him and ever since then I hated secrets.” 

“Yeah, I imagine it did, but he was just trying to protect you likely. I mean, it can’t be easy trying to balance being loyal to the love of your life but also protecting them from the possible cruelty of the citizens around them.” 

“Probably but he was the first to find my babies… and decided not to say to me…” 

“You mean the human souls?” 

“No, before the human souls we tried a different route.”

“Asriel and Chara then?”

“Yes, it was after they… they… he found their bodies.” 

“Grief is a very... unstable emotion and powerful.”

“But to hide it from me and claim that he will explain everything in a moment like it is nothing!” 

“He probably needed a moment to try and collect himself, I mean, the pressure. When you’re a ruler, everyone looks up to you and a moment of weakness like that... it can be a problem down the line. Even if it is only natural to feel pain and loss, someone who rules doesn’t have the luxury to grieve in public.”

“It was later on I found out that not only were they gone but that during this and he had Chara tested on like she was a rodent of sorts. I mean what was a que-.... I mean… and… oh…” Toriel stopped what she was doing and went quiet.

“I put two and two together. You’re right though, you were a mother first and a queen second, which doesn’t surprise me. Still, I think the burden of such a position makes it difficult to always do the right thing just when you need to. Especially when faced with that sort of nightmare. No parent should ever outlive their own child like that.”

“That is the truth. I left the kingdom and took the only thing remaining of them and their lockets… I felt so betrayed and so hurt… I can’t even begin to explain the pain I still feel whenever I think of them.” 

“I won’t say I understand, because I have never had the chance to have a child myself, but at the same time, what I can understand is why you would feel the need to disappear... which you have. Still, there are consequences to taking action when emotion is involved, especially such deep and powerful emotions as anger and grief. The only thing I wonder, at this point, is if anyone else knows you’re here.”

“Probably not besides Sans… so I beg you not to tell anyone. I can’t force you to not say a word but I can only ask that from you.” 

“So then Frisk doesn’t know?” 

“I don’t know.” Toriel admitted. 

“Well, I won’t tell her. Not my place to. That’s between you and her.”

“Thank you. Oh dear… I got a headache now… I think I will get in a nap.” Toriel rubbed her forehead this had been stressful for her. 

“Alright.” Blue wasn’t too surprised, that was a heavy conversation. 

“Rest well then.” 

When Blue later got a chance to read the books Frisk had completed. It became clear to her that Frisk didn’t have a formal education in writing and on top of it some of the best classical literature writings were grossly misinterpreted and some parts were just removed in its entirety. Whether it was too hard to understand or she might have thought the target audience wouldn’t want to read such things was a mystery to Blue. This troubled her a bit.  _ Why has she changed these stories? This doesn’t make sense and... she’s taken out some of the more unpleasant things too... I can understand maybe not showing such things to children, or sensitives, but cutting it out entirely and replacing it with... this? A lot of this is simple too, too simple for someone of her age group; it has the ‘voice’ of a child. This is very troubling, I should talk to Toriel about this. Didn’t she say that she raised Frisk? So why are her reading and writing skills lacking? Surly Toriel isn’t such an uneducated monster with all these adult level reading books. _


	5. 4

Setting aside the book she’d just tried to read, which wasn’t easy with the missing parts and misinterpreted words; she headed to find the other, but when she got to the door she paused a moment before picking up the book to take with her. There wasn’t any point, she realized, in having this discussion without proof. Toriel was in the living room reading her favorite cookbook “Slugs 4 U”.

“Miss Toriel.”

“Yes dear. What can I help you with?” 

“You said you raised Frisk, did you not?” She wasn’t going to accuse the other of anything just yet, first she needed the facts.

“At least from age six.” 

“I did. I taught her everything she knows. Why what is wrong?” 

“I’m trying to assess that.” There was an even, almost professional sort of clip to her demeanor. This required diplomacy ... parents could be very ... sensitive about their children’s talents and saying Frisk was crippled wasn’t going to be easy. Especially if what she had read earlier about the Delta Rune was true and that it was only worn on such robes by royalty ... meaning she was likely a very proud monster.

“Toriel, what do you know about reading and writing?”  _ It’s possible she simply didn’t know enough about how to teach reading and writing... and there’s a lot of material here, but not enough to branch through all stages of reading levels; if anything, most of what is here is either for very young children or young adults and older. There’s no middle ground in any of these books in terms of reading level. _

“Ahhh… you noticed too. She is trying and no one wants to discourage her but she umm… never was good about punctuation and things like that.” 

“Punctuation is the least of her problems. This book here, it’s young adult level... and it’s very nearly unreadable as material. There’s a lot missing and several words she’s used don’t make any sort of sense in the context. I might not be familiar with this particular book, but before I got a degree in elementary education I did take classes that were in depth in the English language. It doesn’t take someone with my expertise to realize Frisk needs more than just basic lessons. This problem isn’t uncommon among humans. I, myself, struggled greatly in this area as a child. And yes, I’ve regained some of my memory.”  _ More than expected actually. Oddly, it was by reading that I began to remember things about my past. I know who I am now, funny that it took reading about monster history to spark a memory and open the flood gates. _

“I see that. Are you saying Frisk has a learning disability?” 

“I am.” 

“I wonder if it is partially because of her eyesight. What should we do?” 

“It has nothing to do with her eyesight. The function for reading and for eyesight are not located in the same section of the brain, though they are on the same side. Poor eyesight makes reading difficult, but not the understanding of said reading. As for what we should do... I believe I should communicate this to her myself. Though I believe it will take me some time to figure out the best way to tell her. There’s no doubt, from what she said when she was here with her mate, that she has a strong sense of pride attached to her work.”

“I think the best course of action might be to talk to Sans first and give him all the details. He seems to calm her down the most. She has a great deal of respect for him as well.”

“Hmm, perhaps, but if he has seen her work there’s a good chance he already is aware of it, but doesn’t know what to do about it.” 

“He boasts about it quite a bit actually… but then again she just basically copy and pasted the science book she made for him and the children’s book is a revision of ‘Red Riding Hood’.”

“Then she didn’t really even understand probably half of what is in that book she gave him. I haven’t seen that version honestly. I’m familiar with the story though. I don’t know if she gave me a copy of that. I have only been through a few of the books she gave me.”

“I think I will make some tea and will look over this book. It has been some time since I read her work.” Toriel went into the kitchen to turn on the stove top to heat up the kettle.  When Blue joined her she noticed that the other seemed to be texting.  _ She’s probably talking to Sans. I wonder what he’ll have to say. _ Blue sat down with a fresh cup of tea while the other seemed intent on talking with Sans. She was halfway through her second cup before venturing to ask.

“What did he say?” 

“Have you heard of the story Star Wars? Sans… here text him. He just read Frisk’s version. I think you might be more educated on this subject than I am.” Toriel handed over her cell to Blue.

“Do you know how to text or do you need me to show you?” 

“No, I remember, but thank you.” 

Toriel: Sans, this is Blue. I’m well reversed in the book you’re talking about.

Sans: so what do you know about this scene with a picnic on this um... dessert planet?

Toriel/Blue: There isn’t one. 

Sans: there is this version.

Toriel/Blue: I can pretty much guess what scene you’re talking about.

Sans: well, something about a bbq was mentioned.

Toriel/Blue: That’s very much out of place. When the main character, Luke, arrives back at his aunt and uncle’s house. It’s not for a picnic, in fact, he and Obi-Wan or “Old Ben” find the place has been ransacked and his aunt and uncle were both shot dead and then their bodies were burned and the storm troopers tried to cover it up to make it seem like another race, called Jawas, were responsible. Left a vehicle and dead Jawas as proof but Obi-Wan knew better because he could tell that a precise hit had stalled the vehicle, only a trained storm trooper was able to shoot so precisely in a universe without Jedi.

Sans: i see ... what are these Jedi?

Toriel/Blue: A group of people who originally were meant to protect the galaxy but, thanks to a cultist opposing group, called the Sith, who basically use the Force for evil intentions, destroyed the order from the inside out. That’s not covered in the first book though. That actually only comes in subsequent books and the prequel movies to the original trilogy.

Sans: so... this is a space fantasy novel then?

Toriel/Blue: Correct. You noticed the misspellings too right?

Sans: i did.

Toriel/Blue: You see the problem then. Frisk is lacking in both reading and writing of the English language.

Sans: yeah, but no one else seems to have noticed.

Toriel/Blue: Or if they have, they haven’t said anything. I’m concerned because this isn’t just a minor problem. She needs this skill to be able to properly do her job Sans.

Sans: i know, i know, but what do you expect me to do?

Toriel/Blue: Just bring her over here and let me explain it to her. I’ll try to be as gentle as possible. 

Sans: alright, i can do that. 

Toriel/Blue: I got a phone the other day, I’ll send you a text from my phone and we can continue our conversation so Tori can have her phone back.

Sans: ok

She pulled out a phone from her pocket and looked up the number in contacts, adding it to her phone and then sending off the first text.

Blue: heyo.

Sans: heh, hi. anyway, so this is about her writing?

Blue: yes.

Sans: hmmm, well she really loves her books. so this won’t be easy.

Blue: not to change the subject on you, but how far is the castle from where you live?

Sans: several days walk at least. from what paps told me. why?

Blue: curiosity, i heard it was far away. anyway, i’ve been working with literature all my life so i think i can find the right words to tell frisk about this. i don’t want to hurt her after all. her stories are creative, just not right in that they’re changing the works of someone else.

Sans: okay. i’ll have tomorrow off so we’ll be there.

Blue: See you then.

Blue set the phone aside and thought over what she should say, she spent the evening going over it in her mind over and over and over again; eventually she fell asleep thinking about it. The next day was the usual routine. Blue got up, had breakfast with Toriel and then the two went to read their own books for a bit. When a familiar knock echoed in the stairwell, Toriel got up to answer the door. Blue noticed, however, she was taking a longer time than normal in coming back up with Sans and Frisk. 

“Toriel!” Blue called.

“Coming dear.” Toriel said and walked upstairs. Blue didn’t look pleased when the monster got to the top step, her voice low so it didn’t carry to the two coming up the steps.

“This has to stop. She is not a child. Stop treating her like one, you’re not doing anyone any favors by treating her this way. You keep this up she might get fed up and stop coming back because no one wants to be treated like a child when they clearly aren’t one.” 

“Hi Blue. Sans said that you wanted to talk about my book.” Frisk’s face was red as she held Sans’ hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Blue turned from Toriel and smiled a little.

“Yes, I did.”

“What would you like to discuss?” Frisk sat on the couch with Sans while Toriel and Blue found different spots. Blue opted to sit on the armrest of the chair Toriel was sitting in. 

“I was reading over a copy of one of your books and I’m a little concerned. Because I know this book series inside and out... and this isn’t what I remember.” The book she was holding was The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe.

“I see what is wrong with this book? Maybe you don’t remember it quite… right? Maybe?” That was a weak argument but it was still an argument nevertheless.

“It’s not that, some of the words are out of place and I’m fairly certain there was a battle with the witch, not a tea party.”

“I thought it was a little violent…” 

“It’s supposed to be Frisk. This series is about the forces of ultimate good, versus those of evil. There’s no way around the violence.”

“Series? There is more?”

“Indeed. This was just the first in a series of seven books.” 

“I didn’t know. It is just one book I made a mistake on.” Another weak argument.

“Except that Sans called me last night to find out what really happened to Obi-Wan in the Star Wars book. I can tell you right now he didn’t exchange phone numbers with Darth Vader because I have read the book and seen the movies more times than I can remember. I know those movies forwards and backwards and even some of the blooper scenes that still made it into the final movie cut because no one noticed.”

“B-but if he just t-talked the issues would have been r-resolved.” 

“No, it wouldn’t have been. In the end, the only redemption Anakin has, which is Vader’s real name by the way, is by sacrificing himself to save his child. He was responsible for the deaths of millions upon trillions of souls.” Frisk was squeezing Sans’ hand by this point and was trying to keep calm. She felt her work was being attacked. He gently squeezed back.

“I understand that you would want for things to be more peaceful, but I’m afraid wars aren’t that way. I also understand that this is something that you put your heart and soul into and that hearing the truth... can be unbearably painful. Frisk, I was once in your shoes. I struggled horribly with the same things you do. Even worse, I stuttered when I read aloud because I was having such a hard time understanding annunciations and pronouncing the words correctly. I was nearly held back in my school a full year because I was so far behind in reading. While my peers were doing fine in learning to read, I couldn’t seem to do it right... and I stumbled horribly... and I had to be tutored both in and outside of school. I hated every minute of it, that I couldn’t do something as read a simple sentence aloud like: The cat had a pretty red ball of yarn.” Blue sighed a bit.

“I’m not telling you any of this because I dislike your writing or anything of the sort, but you need some help. I understand that you don’t wish to distribute books with violence where young minds can find them, I really do, but changing them like this isn’t right either. It doesn’t do justice to the original work or the one who worked so hard to create the story for enjoyment. It’s like defacing a painting because you don’t like what it depicts.”

“I see but sometimes there a pages gone and I haven’t a clue what was there. I try to fix it where it can be fixed.”

“I understand this as well. I think that the ones with pages missing shouldn’t be fixed. That those should be put on hold until a missing page is found or a better copy can be found. Some books out there shouldn’t be read by monsters at all, if you get my meaning.” 

“Yeah... “ Frisk felt so out of her league by this point and was just trying to keep herself together from crying.

“Sometimes, it’s better just to say that you couldn’t find a good copy and let it be at that. I’ve recovered bits of my memory. I went to college to be a teacher because I knew it would be hard to be a writer... I failed to be either. I’m not sure if that is why I jumped or if it was something else.”

“W-well congrats. You h-have umm… earned the job of lead librarian.” 

“Frisk, I don’t want to take over for you, I just want to help. I want to help you be better, that’s what being a teacher is about.” Frisk wasn’t listening to her anymore as she waved her hand and was shutting her down. 

“Clearly the better option for the monsters is you doing the writing. I w-will figure something out.” Blue sighed.

“I’m done here. She’s not listening anymore.” She got up and left the room. She remembered now why she didn’t like offering her assistance, why she didn’t do much of anything with her life. So many people had given her a hand wave just like that. No one giving her a chance to do what she wanted, to become who she wanted. They dismissed her as if she were nothing useful and it hurt. It always hurt. She wanted to help Frisk but apparently Frisk didn’t want the help. She didn’t know Frisk personally, it shouldn’t have hurt, but it still did.  _ I’m still an emotional idiot...  _ She sighed inwardly. 

“Frisk! That was rude!” Toriel yelled.  _ I doubt that’s helping Toriel. _ Blue thought as she sat on the bed. What was she supposed to do? It just didn’t feel right to spend so much time in a home, being taken care of like a child when she wasn’t one. Sure, a few days or even weeks were acceptable until one could find something they could do to bring income and contribute, but Blue wasn’t sure she could really do anything of real consequence. 

Only once she was sure they were gone did she come out of the room again. She went to find something to read and noticed a book on one of the upper shelves that looked like it might be interesting. She picked it up and carried it back to her room. Toriel didn’t seem to be in the living room at the moment. Blue settled into the large plush chair in front of the fireplace, the fire was crackling softly as she flipped through blank pages before finding one where there was some words:

Long ago, two races lived side by side. Humans and Monsters. They lived in relative peace. Monsters were closely in tune with their magic, being that their forms were made from the magic of their soul. Humans, on the other hand, were more organic based like wild animals and while they had magic, it was not the same as monsters. Humans had to be taught how to use their magic rather than being able to summon it easily.

_ I suppose that makes sense and explains why I don’t know about my own magic. No one believes it even really exists anymore so I suppose that’s not really a surprise. _ Blue continued flipped to the next page, there had been a small illustration of a human and monster form beneath the words, she wondered if there were more such illustrations in this book:

Because of the differences in how magic was used, a monster had the ability to absorb a human soul and become more powerful in return. This, however, was not a common occurrence and was actually frowned upon unless there was great need. The reason for this was because once a monster has absorbed a human soul the two could not be separated easily unless the human soul had enough power on its own to reject the connection with the monster soul. Even if the soul did, however, the human soul could not return to its human body and thus would move on to the next life instead. The reverse of this, a human absorbing a monster soul, was not possible since monster souls cannot exist for more than a few seconds once their physical body is destroyed. Humans came to fear this power.

_ Ugh, humans are stupid...  _ She turned the page:

One day, a human king began a war with the monsters. It is unclear what exactly started this war. Many think it is because the king feared that the monsters would attack the human kingdoms in order to steal souls from humans to increase their own power. The king of the monsters tried to reason with the human king, but he would not listen to them. He would not be reasoned with no matter who tried and thus a long war began with humans and monsters fighting. There were casualties on both sides of the war, but the humans were stronger and almost wiped out the monsters. Fearing that the humans would drag on the war until they were all no more, and stricken with grief from the heavy losses, the monsters surrendered and struck a deal. 

_ Must be why they’re here. _ The next page confirmed her thoughts:

The monsters were ushered to a nearby cave in a mountain and seven of the kingdom’s most powerful mages sealed the remaining monsters within. Only the power of seven human souls could ever hope to bring the barrier down again and free the monsters. Years passed and a human fell into the Underground. For a time there was great hope as this human was adopted by the royal family. The child was close to the prince, the two were as close as natural born siblings. They did everything together. There was hope in the Underground that when the royal princess became older that she would be an ambassador of sorts to humanity about releasing the monsters from the mountain.

_ Yet it wasn’t to be ... I wonder what happened. _ She flipped to the next page:

It was a short lived hope. Tragedy struck the human and she became ill and died. Shortly after this the prince fell down as well and the hope that had come was quickly dashed. The king, stricken with grief from his loss and still blaming humans above for their entrapment, created a new law. Any human who was to fall into the Underground was to be taken to the castle so that their soul could be used to break the barrier. Seven souls were all that were needed. 

_ So that’s it then... seven souls... I wonder, how many souls do they have? Maybe... maybe I can be useful after all. _ She shut the book and shelved it. There was only one way to find information. She would need to leave the Ruins. The problem, she realized after a moment, might be dealing with Toriel. The goat monster was ridiculously overprotective of Frisk, and despite that she, Blue, was clearly an adult, Toriel still saw her as a child in retrospect. Well, she didn’t really blame her since Toriel had revealed a few days ago that she was around 500 years old, of course someone who was only in their 30s would be a child in comparison to that! Still, the overprotective goat wouldn’t be easy to deal with. They’d already butted heads - pff - over small matters. Would something like this be more serious?


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t matter - Alison Krauss

“Toriel, I’m going out.” 

“You are going OUT? Wait, wait not without an escort you don’t. I am calling Sans or Papyrus to help you.”

“Toriel, I don’t need an escort. I’ll be fine.”

“You won’t be fine. You been out there what… a couple of times?” 

“And nothing happened. The Snowdin monsters are nice and don’t really do more than wave. I’m not helpless.”

“But… you are just a child.” 

“For the last time, I’m not a real child. If it makes you feel any better I took self defense classes when I was younger. I know how to protect myself. I don’t think it’s necessary though.”

“... Will you call me when you get there… for me? Don’t tell Frisk I let you do this. I didn’t even let Frisk leave without an escort until Sans told me they were close.” 

“Sure. I won’t tell Frisk. I don’t plan on actually going that close to the town so I don’t think anyone will even see me.” Toriel went over to her and put a purple scarf around her neck that she made for her and pressed a loving light kiss on her forehead.

“You may be an adult but to me you are my child. Please take care.” Toriel took a step back and smiled softly to her. 

“I will.”  _ Boy, monsters sure are weird ... I’ve only been here a few weeks at the most... Heh, I guess that’s just the human in me. Can’t really fathom how one gets so attached so quickly. _ She waved and went down the stairs, she really only considered a walk through Snowdin Forest for a bit. Some fresh air and a change of scenery ... maybe it would help lift her spirits some ... or at least give her a chance to deal with the emotions without anyone knowing. That was the plan... anyway. 

Blue let out a soft sigh as she traveled through the town’s outskirts, she’d already texted Toriel as she said she would. She wasn’t walking the usual path, staying out of sight of the monsters, not because she was frightened, but she needed this time alone... She didn’t notice, in the late evening, that as she was near the trees behind a large building, that someone had opened a door. It was near the end of the day and Grillby was taking out the trash when he heard footsteps and a voice in the air, soft and sweet.... and sad. Who could be out near this part of town at such a time? 

  
  


_ It doesn’t matter what I want _

_ It doesn’t matter I need _

_ It doesn’t matter if I cry _

_ Don’t matter if I bleed _

_ You’ve been on a road _

_ Don’t know where it goes or where it leads _

_ It doesn’t matter what I want _

_ It doesn’t matter what I need _

_ If you’ve made up your mind to go _

_ I won’t beg you to stay _

_ You’ve been in a cage _

_ Throw you to the wind you fly away _

_ It doesn’t matter what I want _

_ It doesn’t matter if I cry _

_ Doesn’t matter if I bleed _

_ Feel the sting of tears _

_ Falling on this face you’ve loved for years _

Her voice didn’t waver though she stood against the tree, tears streaking down her face. She didn’t seem to notice the cold or the fire elemental. Was that... a human? He knew Frisk was human, but who was this? 

“Hey… you okay?” Grillby asked softly, coming over and producing a dish towel to wipe her face. She looked over, clearly startled. Blue hadn’t expected anyone to be on this side of the building. He warmed it up so that it would warm her up as well.

“Sorry I wish I had something more… appropriate for you but I work at a bar and that is all I have at the moment. I am Grillby.” 

“... It’s okay. Thank you Grillby.” She gave him a faint smile.

“There we go. If you like I have a bar nearby if you want to sit and warm up. I can make you food on the house.” Grillby couldn’t help but add with a chuckle.

“Or inside the bar itself if that helps.” 

“... Heh... that sounds nice.” 

“May I ask who I get the pleasure of this company I get to keep?” 

“Um... they call me Blue... I don’t know my real name.”

“Because you wear blue?” 

“Yeah. A skeleton came up with it on the spot, actually.” 

“Sans. I presume. Papyrus would be like human.” 

“Ah... I haven’t met Papyrus, I’ve only heard of him. I guess you know Sans.”

“He is a regular. In fact, most likely you will see him at the bar. He is funny and smart. I heard he is keen on a girl though.” 

“Yeah... Frisk. They’re mates... or will be soon.” Grillby muttered something under his breath about competition but she couldn’t understand what he was saying. She decided to say nothing as she followed him to the bar. She hadn’t planned on actually going there but... well. He just seemed too nice to not accept his offer.

“That right there is Sans’ seat but here… will be yours if you want it.” Grillby pointed out a spot near the front next to Sans’ chair. She settled on the seat, sliding into it, knocking something off. She looked over, what was that? She reached over and picked it up then let out a quiet snort of amusement as she set the whoopie cushion on Sans’ seat. She fiddled with the scarf, glancing around before resting her head on her hand and the arm on the bar counter. There weren’t many in the bar at this hour, just a couple of dog sentries playing poker and an odd plant thing in a booth. Grillby came back with a hamburger and fries and set it in front of her face. 

“Interesting way you eat your food.” Grillby commented. He meant it as a joke. She blinked a moment before a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The pain of heart break was still there, but she still appreciated his attempt to lighten her mood.

“You don’t say?” She picked up one fry with her free hand, nibbling on it.

“You look like a … ooohhh a whiskey sour girl. Am I right?”

“Dunno... never had it.” 

“How about a sip? Don’t worry I don’t drug pretty girls until the second visit. Kidding, kidding…” She couldn’t help the snort of amusement. He brought over the drink to her.  _ Okay, okay, that was good. _

“A good sense of humor to go with fascinating looks. What more could the ladies want?” 

“I don’t know but when you find such lady feel free to bring them around.” 

“Really? Wouldn’t have pegged you as a bachelor. This is really good by the way.” She picked up another fry to eat. Savoring the flavor.

“Thank you. I smoke the meat myself. We also have veggie kind as well.” Smoked hamburger? That was different.

“Might have to try that next time.” She said before shifting to pick up the hamburger and take a bite. After a moment she said.

“You pay me in food I might end up living here as well as working.”  _ Can’t remember the last time I’ve had something so good... is it because it’s fast food or is it just he’s that good of a cook? Or maybe because it has magic in it? _

“Well if you want you can but I heard from Frisk that you are going to- or starting to help with the library as well? I would love a good book too… if you have one or tell me a story or anything. It gets boring down here.” 

“Hmmm, I imagine so... let’s see a story...” She seemed contemplative a moment as she took a sip of the drink he’d brought; it wasn’t bad really. She briefly wondered if he’d managed to know somehow that she’d like the drink.

“Ah, I know one. In a land of humans and monsters, there was a young warrior. Brave and true to her cause. For she was a monster who was different from the others though she didn't seem to be. She had special abilities, which she used not only to travel to vast places across the universe, but also to protect others. One day, as she was scouting out a familiar place, she was ambushed by a couple of powerful monsters who meant to use her for their own gain. She fought hard against them, but even as talented as she was, she was no match for these monsters. So, she fell through a portal, desperate to escape. She was wounded and did not know where she would end up. The portal landed her in a town. Unfortunately for her, this town was not the nicest of towns and as she walked through the streets in search of a healer she found herself, instead, running for her life from three dog monsters. They cornered her in an alleyway. To them, wounded as she was, she was free experience.” She took another bite, thinking over the story while she enjoyed the food.

“This is fascinating may I sit next to you as you continue to recount this tale?” 

“Sure.” Grillby took a seat at the bar next to her. He put his head in his hand as his arm braced him on the bar as he listened to her story.

“She was out numbered and too wounded to put up a fight. These monsters seemed to know this. Just as one of them was about to strike, however, a voice spoke up behind them. “three on one isn’t a fair fight.” Behind the three was a monster whose eyes were fierce and the three dog monsters seemed to know him. One of them fled, saying that they shouldn’t fight him, while the other two seemed to swallow their fear. This strange monster, who had come to her rescue, wasn’t completely a stranger to her. She recognized him, although they had never before met. The two remaining dog monsters were no match for him. He spared them and told them to never show their faces in the city again. It was after they fled that the young warrior succumbed to the darkness from having used so much of her energy to defend herself. The other monster wondered how it was this stranger seemed to recognize him, but he did not recognize her. The kind soul that he was, he took her back to his home to heal.” 

“I like this story. Is this a story you heard above or is this something you read yourself?” 

“It’s.... something I wrote.” She felt her soul warm at the words, it was nice to hear. She hadn’t really heard such kind words from someone who didn’t know her.

“I like it. Maybe… if you have time, you can tell me more of this story; in turn I have a place in the back if you need some alone time to write you can use it. It isn’t much but it is cozy.” 

“Thanks.”

“There is more… right?” Grillby asking almost anticipatingly. She chuckled a little.

“yeah, there’s a bit more.”

“Good I look forward to it then.” Grillby said with his flames getting a little brighter. She smiled a little. It was nice to hear. She continued to eat while he went back to work, she watched him, there was a hidden curiosity there.  _ A literal fireman.... hmmm, so many questions... probably shouldn’t ask most of them though... they’re too personal for just having met someone.  _ Grillby glanced her way for a moment and went over.  _ Ah shit... busted. _

“Something you need? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“No, just that... I find monsters fascinating to watch.” She felt her cheeks burn a little with the embarrassment of being caught.

“Oh?” Grillby’s flames turned a light pinkish as if he was flushing.

“Yeah, as a writer... things that are unknown tend to fascinate me and I can say truthfully that there’s a lot of unknowns to the majority of humanity in this room alone, let alone likely in the entirety of the Underground.” 

“I don’t blame you. Go ahead and ask me the usual questions… Let me see… do I have a heart? No, not like you. My soul is my heart. Ummm.. sexual organ… yes… I do.” 

“Oh my stars... oh that is an embarrassing one...” 

“Shit…” Grillby felt he crossed the line and grabbed a towel and began to clean up. She laughed though, despite seeming a bit embarrassed.

“Actually most of my questions probably aren’t exactly typical. I have read a few books on monsters.”

“It is fine… I just… I will keep cleaning…” Grillby felt so flustered. 

“Your flames are pretty. Do they change color with every different emotion?”

“Uh… ummm… yeah… they do.” His flames turned pinkish again.

“They also can get more intense and less intense as well. This is why I am not good at poker and Sans takes all my g by the end of the night.” 

“Ah, hmmm, well maybe you just need more practice with control. Though I’m not an expert on fire monsters, I was told in the past, I tend to be pretty stoic. Years of practice.” She had finished the hamburger and was lingering over the fries. Eating them one by one. She was still watching him, but every once in a while her gaze would flicker to another monster briefly. She didn’t really notice how late the hour was getting as patrons slowly trickled out.

“It isn’t that simple… my flames are not something I really control. I have tried before.” 

“Have you tried doing a reverse thing? If you cannot control the flames, you can at least control what you feel through purposely invoking various thoughts to throw your opponent off. Say like... if you have a really great hand, you could simply think of something that makes you feel sad instead to catch him off guard.”  _ Wow I’ve read too many novels to have come up with that...  _

“Hehe… it sounds like you read way too many novels. No it doesn’t work that way. It just shows my TRUE emotions. I can’t fool these flames sorry.”

“Well, actually what I was thinking was change what you feel. Thought can be separated from emotion. To a degree... it just takes practice. You can try to strategize that way, but it’s not a foolproof concept, it’s just how most good players play.” 

“Maybe.” The last patron left the bar and Grillby stretched.

“Do you have a place to stay for the night? I mean- I am not inv-viting you to my bed and stuff.” His flames turned pink again. 

“I do. Thanks for asking.” She chuckled a little.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“No, don’t apologize… I like the company.” 

“I’ll come back again when I can. I should be on my way though before my friend starts worrying. She kinda does that.” Blue pulled out her phone to see if there were any messages, yup... there was one. She just hadn’t noticed.

Blue: Sorry, lost track of time, but I’m on my way now.

“Thanks for everything.” She stuck the phone back into her pocket and headed out the door.  _ Hmm, interesting fellow. Great cook though, I’ll have to come back some time for sure. _ The streets were deserted, it was odd, but she didn’t mind it.  _ I wonder if he has eyes, or simply is hiding the lack... what color would they be? He sure gets flustered easy too heh... Hope Toriel isn’t too worried. _ She slipped into the hidden passage to get into the Ruins. Once she was there she headed for the fireplace to warm herself.

“Oh did you? When did you get back? Did you get back earlier?” Toriel glanced around scratching her head, how had she got back?

“Just now actually.” 

“How? You don’t… you found the secret passage. Frisk and I need a long talk.” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard to find actually and I didn’t talk to Frisk. I found it on my own. I found it when I was thinking about how I was going to get back in before I went too far into the forest and just kinda stumbled upon it. It was... nice out there.”  _ I unexpectedly saw someone nice... maybe... a new friend. Come to think of it... he didn’t really ask me anything.... Huh.  _ Blue was lost in thought over this revelation. 

“What is with that shocked look? What, did a monster hurt you?” 

“No... nothing like that... I guess... I was just surprised is all... I didn’t really.. get a reaction I was expecting so... it caught me off guard.” She smiled slightly before a yawn caught her off guard.

“Ah... I guess I should go get some sleep. Goodnight Toriel.” 

“Goodnight my dear. Aren’t you hungry? I have some fish and chips if you desire a meal and some slug cake too.” 

“I’m tired, actually, but thank you for the offer. I’m sure it will be a nice meal for when I wake up.” She retreated to her room then and settled on the bed. She was still surprised by how things had played out and fell asleep thinking about it. Blue resolved, a few days later, that she’d go back.  _ He also had a good sense of humor, I feel better for having taken him up on his offer...  _ So it was a few days later she headed out, again, this time in the early morning. She had decided this time to explore the town itself. After a bit of breakfast she was off to explore and see what there was to see of Snowdin.


	7. 6

On the way to Snowdin she spotted Grillby near the outskirts of the town being used as a traveling heating post. He didn’t seem to mind as he stood there as the snow melted around him and the monsters gathered around to warm up. She couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sight. Well, at least she could say she knew he was never lonely. The moment he spotted her he went over and took her hands into his to warm them up. She was a little surprised by the gesture.

“You are shaking. You okay?” He asked, trying to keep her warm. It was only with the warmer air around him that seeped into her cold body did she realize she was, indeed, cold despite wearing a long sleeve, red shirt and blue jeans.

“Am I? I guess I didn’t notice. I have been out here for a little while. I kinda feel like a tourist. I guess that’s why I didn’t notice.”

“You kinda are in a sense. Then again you are more like an exotic flower…” He couldn’t finish the flirt as he could feel himself getting hotter from the embarrassment. She felt her cheeks heat up. No one had ever told her anything like that before.

“A-anyway… going to w-write more at the library or what y-you up to?” 

“I was mostly going to explore the town, but I suppose I’ll stop by the shop first and see about finding a coat at the very least that might fit. My friend didn’t have anything in my size.”

“Yes, come with me.” Grillby led her to the shop to find a coat.

“Okay.” She followed him, sticking fairly close until they reached the shop. It was cozy inside.

“Nice and toasty in here.” She browsed around the place. He went to the front counter and whispered something to the rabbit monster and handed her something before nodding.

“I am going to make lunch. If you want to meet up afterwards I will be at the bar.”

“Sure.” She smiled before settling to browse through the winter coats.

“Can I help you ma’am?” The rabbit monster asked kindly. 

“Just looking for a winter coat. Unlike you I don’t have a nice fur coat to keep me warm. It’d be nice if I did, but one has to make due.” She found a couple that looked the right size and looked for size tags to make sure. It looked like though she wasn’t in luck there, they were a size too small, so she put them back and continued to look.

“We do have a special coat that you can try it will automatically take on your form. It is nice though…” 

“It sounds like it. I just don’t think I could afford anything like that. I’ve only just been able to get a small amount of gold.” She’d been doing small tasks around the Ruins outside Toriel’s house for other monsters, even just paying them some attention and some kind words was enough to reward her with a small amount of gold. Even though she’d never asked for anything in return the monsters always left behind two to five coins for her. She’d managed to earn up to about thirty gold coins this way.

“Grillby already said he’d pay for whatever jacket and whatever you get besides that. He said you owe him a story. He said you would get that.” 

“Oh... oh my word... at this rate I’m going to end up owing him a novel.” 

“What is he talking about? Is he threatening you? I didn’t think Grillby was that type.” 

“No, nothing like that! I’m a... writer... so he asked me when we first met to tell him a story... so I did.” She flushed with embarrassment.

“I uh... didn’t tell him the entire story though... ah... this is embarrassing.”  _ Why would he do something like this just for a story?? It... doesn’t make any sense!  _

“Hehe… Grillby is such a good monster. I remember when Sans was a young monster he did something very similar. He was struggling to feed his brother and Sans, being so proud, wouldn’t take g from Grillby so instead… Grillby made a deal with him. He made him come in everyday to tell him jokes and in turn he gave him food and other things. Though if you tell him that it was out of charity he would deny it. He would say Sans earned his keep.” 

“Oh my...”  _ Oh Toriel would have kittens if she knew... I think... and I don’t really think my stories are worth quite that much... but, to say they have no worth would be a lie too...  _ She seemed to contemplate this for a while.

“What is with that look dearie? You know he did that sort of thing with many monsters, not just you.” 

“I... just never thought I’d ever meet a soul like that.” 

“Nice?” 

“Well... I think it goes beyond nice at this point.” 

“He is… and I think he would burn down his own bar if it meant helping the community. The bar he opened is a place where we can complain, and he hears them, and tries to amend even a little bit. Sure some things you can’t fix but to know someone is listening it is nice.” 

“ ... So then I just have one question.” 

“What is it?” 

“How is it he’s still single?” 

“It is the fact he is a fire monster plus… he does run a bar and he never speaks and he sticks to a group of friends and… I don’t think he is that cute.” 

“For someone who never speaks he was sure chatty a few nights ago and I didn’t mean to ask if you found him attractive.”  _ So then... no one ever connected to him on some few flimsy reasons? That is... kind of sad really. He seems so nice. _

“Wai- he TALKED… like for how long? Five minutes?” 

“Hmmm, I dunno... I was there for a few hours I think. We talked back and forth when he wasn’t busy with customers after he convinced me to join him in the bar.” The rabbit monster looked utterly shocked.

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked Blue, curious now.

“Sure, I guess.”  _ Why is she so surprised? _

“Did his flames turn pink?” 

“Hmmm... once or twice I think.” 

“OH MY GOSH!... Oh My GOSH!” The monster was clearly freaking out about something.

“What... is that a bad thing or something?” Blue seemed utterly confused.

“No, okay last time he ever turned pink once... pink is like code for like blushing for him or a sign of attractiveness.”  _ Oh... oh dear...  _

“Uh.. oh boy.”

“You are like me and don’t think he is attractive. I agree. I can’t see how anyone would.”  _ Wow she’s quick to jump to conclusions. _

“It’s not that... I’m not really sure I know if I could find a monster attractive it’s just... my boyfriend cheated on me and... I caught him red handed a few weeks back... I... I don’t really think I could just... jump into anything even if the other person who liked me even looked the way I do...”

“Then don’t. Has he asked you out yet? Wait until the monster makes the first move than freak out, until then enjoy the idea of a fiery monster thinking you are attractive.” 

“I guess you’re right. Heh... it’s been too long since someone thought I was attractive.” She flushed a little.  _ It is nice...  _

“See now look at that glow. Doesn’t it feel good here?” The rabbit monster pointed in the general area of her soul.

“We all need a little boost like this once in a while. I must admit I can see why he might have become attracted to you. You are pretty hot.” The rabbit monster winked at her jokingly.

“Yeah... I just am not sure why he would... I’m nowhere near as hot as he is.” She said with a slight smirk. She couldn’t help the joke.

“Do me a favor and don’t tell him you got that info from me. He must likely is shy. He kinda been all his life. That is why when you said he talked for hours it surprised me.” 

“Mums the word miss. Besides, I’m not likely to have a use for that info any time soon. I uh, kinda should have guessed though when he started to say something like some poetry from a book.”

“OH that makes sense why he was at the library the last few days… PFFFFTTTTT… Oh my Asgore now I will have to see what books he is borrowing.” 

“Oh dear. I think I’ve started something haven’t I?” With shake her head in amusement she went back to browsing, she ended up finding a fiery orange hoodie among all the coats. She pulled it on to see if it fit, it was a little long, but aside from that it seemed to work just fine.

“Nice choice. It fits like a glove. Would you like me to resize it a little smaller?” 

“Nah, I kinda like it as it is. Thanks for the offer though. I think I’ll take this one.”

“Perfect and there you go. All paid for. Thank you for shopping with us.” 

“Thanks. I’ll have to come back again, even if just to chat... speaking of, do you happen to know about that behind you on the wall?” She was pointing to the delta rune. She’d seen a picture of it many times, but she didn’t know anything about it herself. None of the books she’d found in Toriel’s collection talked about it.

“It is… the delta rune. That my dear is for another day. Then there is the barrier where the souls already been given up... I love you humans as so far most of you don’t hurt me but rumor is one more and we are free.” 

“So then... only one more...” She mumbled to herself, her expression shifted to something less readable before she smiled a little.

“I’ll be sure to come back for the story behind that rune. It will be interesting to hear. Thanks.” She then pulled the hood up as she headed out of the store.  _ Six... one more to bring down the barrier... to set them free... does that mean...  _ She shook the thoughts away as she headed towards the bar, she would think about it later. Right now, she had a friend waiting for her.


	8. 7

The moment she went into Grillby’s bar she met Grillby’s gaze and his flames shot up and turned a bright pink for a moment before reverting back to it’s normal blaze.  _ Heh... that’s pretty... I don’t know if I’ll ever get tired of seeing that. _ She thought as she pushed the hood back.

“I s-see you g-got yourself a j-jacket.” Grillby could barely speak, he was taken aback.

“Yes I did.” She sat down in the spot he’d indicated last time she was here. She noticed the cover for the seat had been changed into a blue cover compared to the dull red ones.  _ Oh that’s kinda cute. _

“Very cozy.”

“Thank you… I mean your welcome… I mean… that is great.” She giggled a little and leaned further towards him to say softly.

“You know it’s kinda cute seein’ you flustered.” His flames shot up again and this time his flames turn bluish pink as he was hot and bothered and flushing at the same time.  _ Well that is new. Hmmm... I could ask, but that might be pushing it. _ She settled back into the seat.

“I umm… you well… burgers. I will get you a burger don’t go anywhere. Be right back.” He had to take a moment to collect himself as he was at her mercy at that moment. Not that she was aware of it as she watched him leave, though she heard the door open and various greetings told her that Sans had just walked in.

“What in the world is wrong with Grillby?” The one customer complained. 

“Who knows? Maybe just having an off day. We’ve all had ‘em right?” Blue replied with a shrug as the comedian approached the bar. She glanced over at him.

“Hey Sans.” 

“hey kiddo. what brings you here?” 

“Warming up and lunch. Same as you I imagine.” 

“kinda. just taking my usual break. grillbz in the back?”

“Yep. He said he’d get me one of his burgers if I told him a story.” Sans seemed a little surprised at that.

“really? food for a yarn huh? ya knit anything good?” Grillby came out and almost dropped Blue’s meal when he saw Sans. Blue chuckled at that.

“Oh I don’t know about that, but I can recount a few stories I’m familiar with.”

“Hey Sans. Usual?” Grillby asked.

“you know it pal. didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Um... well you could say I kinda owed him a favor for something. Sort of like how I do things for our friend for helping me out.” 

“She is my friend and keeps me company.” Grillby says as flat as possible.

“really? huh, well you either have a lot in common or somethin’ to end up gettin’ each other to talk.” Blue seemed thoughtful at that. She did remember the shopkeeper had been surprised that they’d talked for so long... 

“Hmmm, I suppose.”

“so how’s your memory?” Sans asked in a quieter tone. Grillby went to retrieve Sans’ food and noticed the two whispering to each other. He tried to ignore the inkling of jealousy as he set the food in front of him.

“I’ve recalled a few things, but I still don’t know my own name.” She sighed a little. 

“I’m sorry Sans, I know everyone wants to know who I am... Including me.”

“don’t sweat it kiddo, i’m sure you’ll remember eventually.” She nodded. 

“So you and Frisk eh?”

“yeah, guess that cat’s out of the bag now. she’s something else.” There was a bit of a wistfulness to the skeleton’s usual grin.

“You can’t hide that.”

“pfff, i never could hide anything from you.”

“I was actually told by an angel, this one.”

“an angel huh? halo too? wonder if they fell.”

“The whole works. They never fell Sans.”

“So... there’s angel monsters?” Blue interjected. Causing Sans to look over before he started laughing.

“Yes but in a different area. Sans is just jealous he will never get with one.” It was like making up a girlfriend or boyfriend on the spot. She seemed to believe him though.

“oh i dunno... i think i found my own angel, even if she doesn’t have wings you can see.”

“Poetic, you should tell her that next time you see her.”

“i’ll have to remember that.” Blue spent the rest of time Sans was there trading a few puns back and forth before the skeleton had to leave to head back to work, but Blue was lingering in the bar even after Sans had left. As she had told him last time, she seemed to enjoy watching the other monsters. Though she spent the most time diverting her attention mostly between him and Bunnyhead before she had actually decided to get up and go talk to the other monster for a bit.

“Mind if I join you?” Blue asked before she sat down, she didn’t want to intrude, but the other monster seemed to not mind.

“Hey Grillby whatsup? Here is the rest of your g sweetie.” Grillby flushed as he took the rest of the g owed, there was still a good chunk of g there.

“So, I was curious and came over to chat. I was wondering how long you’ve been coming here, for starters. If you don’t mind that is.”

“Me? Everyone goes to Grillby’s it is the place to go.”

“Fair enough, though to be honest I only found this place a few days ago. I’m not a resident here. I was wondering if you could tell me more about the town, this place in general. I’m also curious about monsters like yourself.” 

“You should ask Grillby he is-”

“I AM NOT....” His voice was louder than usual before correcting the rabbit monster.

“that old…” Blue looked over at him and smiled a little.

“Hmmmm, well to be honest if I did date any monster around here I’d probably feel like I was the old one. Hmm, humans call that being a cougar.”

“Baby girl you are like an infant to some of us here. Right Grillby?” The rabbit monster knew too much and was pushing her luck but Grillby knew when to keep his emotions in check though his flames turned a pinkish hue just the same. 

“Oh don’t tease the poor guy. Besides, I don’t really care how old anyone is, it’s maturity that counts in the end. Lord knows I’ve known individuals older than me but have the maturity of a five year old and some who are younger who act like they’re my age.” 

“I think she is talking about me and Sans here.” The rabbit monster joked lightly. 

“Heh, oh I dunno about that, I don’t know you enough to judge ya like that and Sans... well, he’s more mature than he lets on.”

“She hasn’t been to your room has she or has heard about the story of the picking up the sock then?” The rabbit monster heard the story about Papyrus and the locked room and the story of the sock.

“Hmmm, the former no, the latter yes. Trolling your own brother doesn’t make you immature. It just means you know how to have fun. Besides, that smile of his hides a lot... if you know what to look for.” 

“Sans? Is that true?” The rabbit glanced towards the monster who was loosening the top of the ketchup bottle and had it in front of Blue. 

“You’re back again?” Blue looked over at him. Sans grinned and then shrugged, causing her to chuckle.

“He’s an older sibling, he probably isn’t going to admit to anything that isn’t publicly known. I should know, I used to be one.” 

“Well he is the master prankster. I should get going. Sans, are you looking for a birthday gift for Frisk or did you figure it out this year? That is such a weird holiday, birthdays. Do you humans all celebrate it or is it just for Frisk?” The rabbit monster acquired from the pair. 

“That depends on individual belief and whether or not they have the money to do so. Some don’t celebrate because they make so little, others because they don’t think it’s an important event. Me... I did celebrate it once, but as I got older it became just another day in my life... I mean... even my ex forgot when we were together.” She shrugged a little.  _ Bastard... he didn’t even care. I wasn’t anything to him...  _ She looked over at Bunnyhead.

“What about you?” She wanted to change the topic to cover for the shift in mood, she really didn’t want to talk about it anyway. 

“We don’t because of supplies and g. Most of us can’t afford such a holiday but Frisk and Papyrus celebrate their birthday. Papyrus brags about it quite often that he gets to celebrate it since Frisk shares hers with him.” 

“Makes sense. She’s a sweet kid.” 

“She is. Sometimes too sweet. I am a little nervous about being with her because she is like Papyrus in a lot of ways.” Grillby set in front of the rabbit her usual salad and soda and in front of Blue a new notebook and a lemon lime soda. The notebook looked like a high school notebook but it said on the cover “Reach For The Stars!” 

“Hmm, she is, but don’t let Papyrus’ act fool you. He’s not as naïve as he pretends to be.” She looked at the notebook than up to him.

“Are you trying to tell me you want a story about outer space?” She was joking a little.

“No, isn’t that… inspirational or something.” Grillby flames turned pinkish as he glanced away. 

“It looks like what a criminal says ‘Reach for it!’” The rabbit monster teases before taking another bite of her salad.

“That doesn’t make much sense to me honestly, but he’s right, it is inspirational from the surface. It basically means “go for what you dream for even if you don’t think you can” it’s a nice saying.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

“I thought it might come to use. There were some used pages I ripped out but… yeah.”  She nods then smiled a little.

“So ... how would you feel about a romance story?” 

“A r-romance… that w-would be-”

“Grillby you ain’t into that romantic shit are you?” Said a patron nearby, who was clearly drunk.

“Hey, let the man speak for himself dude. You know it’s impolite to eavesdrop. Ain’t nothing wrong with liking a good love story, I knew plenty of guys who did.”

“Please, only desperate lovesick individu- OW! OW!” Blue now knew why the seats were worn now as the mouse monster jumped off the seat from being slightly torched by Grillby. 

“Serves you right for judgin’ others like you were the Judge of the underground.” The bar went quiet the moment the word Judge was used. She only frowned at the monster.

“They fear that.” Grillby whispered to her, indicating the monster who was running out of the bar. Blue wasn’t really afraid herself, but she hadn’t really met this Judge had she? At least not that she knew.  _ One can hear a pin drop in here... geeze they really are scared of that monster... it’s like talking about the boogeyman with kids. _

“Stories of the Judge are wide and varied as some claim that it is the grim reaper itself that Judges others. While others claim the monster is a saint…” 

“Really? Now that is an interesting piece of news. I can’t say I’ve heard much myself. So I’m not really scared anymore than I am of my own shadow. Though, considering what their job is... it doesn’t surprise me to hear that.” She settled back in her seat.

“I should get going. Thank you for the meal Grillby. See you later Blue. It is nice meeting you again.” 

“Same, we should chat again sometime. Hopefully without eavesdroppers next time.” She smiled at the other monster.

“I would like that.” The rabbit monster chuckled and left with Grillby flames still a little pink.

“I don’t care what you write. As long as it makes you happy.” Grillby whispered to Blue. 

“Heh, alright. When I’ve finished a story in it I’ll return the notebook.” She had her answer. The question was ... how far should she go with it? She was no stranger to the steamier side of romance stories, but she didn’t know if he’d appreciate that. It left her wondering and planning as she sipped the drink. She fished out a mechanical pencil from her phone and opened the notebook to the first page. At first she did a few doodles of the patrons and Grillby on the page before a story began to unfold in her mind and she flipped the page and began to write. She was so absorbed in it that she hadn’t realized everyone else had left or how late the hour was getting. The intricate story about two lovers and someone who also loved the main character.

During the time Grillby placed hot tea for her to drink and cookies, later on he gave her a cheeseburger and fries. He loved to watch her, how she would get so involved in her writing. There was a sense of peace she seemed to have when she wrote and he didn’t want to ruin that for the world.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Could Fall In Love - Selena

Aside from acknowledging him when he came by with her gratitude, she was mostly absorbed in what she was doing. She paused a moment...  _ Now what? Do I have a confrontation between the two or... hmmm no, this character wouldn’t do that... can’t have him confronting the other. Far too shy... but... maybe a mildly steamy scene between the main characters.... Yeah, that will do. _

“Blue… would y-you like to s-spend the night?” Grillby asked shyly, as he’d already closed the bar and it was getting dark. Blue blinked, drawn out of her thoughts. Then chuckled, embarrassed.

“Guess I did it again huh? I think I’d like that.”

“It is okay. I made up a room for you… I mean just in case this would happen again. I didn’t thin- ANYWAY… it is over here…” Grillby’s flame turned a pinkish hue again as he nervously went to the entry to his “house” before she did and backed up to wait for her. She picked up the notebook and followed him.

“It is o-over here.” He took her through the living room. It was smaller, but cozy. There was a fireplace against the far wall with wood floors and a couch and rugs. She looked around and smiled.

“This is nice. Thanks.”

“Thank you… your room…” Grillby opened the guest room. It had a light blue comforter. There were some semi-fresh flowers in the vase as if he hoped the other day she would come back. The room was cozy though with warm colors. She was a little surprised to see the flowers, but the room was warm and welcoming and it made her smile.

“I h-hope you enjoy. If you like more tea I have some… oh hang on I am sorry I forgot.” Against the wall there was a piece of fabric covering a piece of furniture. Grillby removed the fabric and underneath was a desk that was worse for wear.

“I am … fixing it up but it is yours when I am done.” She was speechless as she lightly ran her fingers across it, a light flush covering her cheeks. 

“It still needs to be sanded and varnished but a writer needs their own desk right?” 

“Thank you.” She said softly, turning back to him, her eyes shone with unspoken happiness. His flames were a pinkish purplish hue as he glanced down; he was so happy that she was happy. She subconsciously tucked a bit of loose hair back behind one ear. 

“Um... I was... wondering about... what the different colors mean. For your flames, I kind of get it but some colors aren’t... obvious I guess?”

“Ahh… my flames yeah… purple means happiness. True happiness not like I am happy for you to get that piece of c-cake and stuff. Blue is usually when I get heated it is a hotter flame while pink… umm… means… well look at the time.” Grillby flames turned even brighter pink and bluish color. She nods a little, she seemed to understand. She only smiled a little at him, she knew what it meant thanks to the shopkeeper; she wasn’t going to push him, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Good night. If you need anything I am right upstairs and I will get whatever you need.” She knew he meant that too. 

“Thanks. Goodnight Grillby.” That night Blue’s phone went off with worry texts and even Sans was even called about this one. She was awake though, and rolled her eyes, she had JUST about been to text Toriel when Sans had called.

“Hey funnybones. I was going to tell her I was at your place but I guess I can’t do that now huh?” Toriel was concerned that she got hurt and relayed that message to Sans. 

“guess she thinking you are ribbing her a bit. she called, worried you got lost or hurt.” 

“Nah, just lost track of time again. I wasn’t bonely or anything, I mean, how can I be when I have like, literally, the hottest guy in the underground to keep me company?”

“easy enough to do. there are many nights where I found myself on his couch since he doesn’t have a spare bedroom.” 

“Wait... he doesn’t? He mentioned something about upstairs... Now I’m confused.” 

“his room is upstairs… where you at?”

“Huh... some small room off from the living room, has a bed in it.”

“wow... okay… so that used to be where he kept his extra supplies. must have redecorated or something.”

“I’ll say he did. He is like your brother honestly, too sweet for this world.”

“yeah, he is a good friend. he is one of the few monsters who would, if he had a shirt on his back, that he would give it to you not torched.” 

“Yeah... I’ve heard the stories... so... apparently, at least according to the shopkeeper of the town... I’ve managed to attract his attention. And not in the same way you did.”

“wha- nah… he ain’t like that. he is just super nice.” 

“Yeah? Well she freaked out when I told him we talked for hours.”

“you sure he wasn’t being friendly?” 

“Eh, maybe it’s just her imagination. I imagine any new news in this town would get a reaction.... And I am news.” 

“hehe... true. i will tell tori you are spending the night with me so she doesn’t freak out.” 

“Better tell her too that I was just out late before I went over to your house, just to cover things since obviously she’d know I wasn’t there when she called.”

“well on the positive side if i get wasted i have a place to sleep it off it sounds like. though... i haven’t done that in a long time since frisk…” 

“You don’t have a reason to anymore is what you’re saying. Though I imagine I might have a reason or two.”

“hehe... at least two… she keeps me from being bonely. i am jealous though, tomorrow you are going to have a good start.” 

“Heh, yeah, I guess I will. Thanks Sans. Goodnight.” 

“g’night.” Sans hung up the phone.  _ Thanks for covering. She’d probably freak if she knew... even if I am an adult. I still think that rabbit might be onto something... but... it’s better if I say nothing. I don’t want to be pushed into anything, sweet or not...  _ She slipped out of the clothes and set them on the desk for the morning and slipped beneath the sheets.

  
  


The next morning Blue could smell a variety of smells from the other room. A table was set up and there was fresh fruits, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, steak, crepes, muffins, bagels, oatmeal and fresh oj. It was the scent of food that had woken her up from her slumber. A soft knock on the door. 

“Whenever you awake from your sleep. I made breakfast. I am going to open the front doors. Please enjoy. The coffee is starting to brew and I will be able to sit with you… if you like… for a bit.” She rubbed her eyes.

“I’d like that. I’ll be in out in a bit.” She stretched, yawning, and got dressed, she did her best to tame her hair with a brush she had in the phone for emergencies. She wished she’d brought an extra set of clothes too but she hadn’t thought of that.  _ I should do that. Somehow I think this might happen again. _

He was excited but she wouldn’t see him quickly go to the front and put the sign up saying ‘Be Right Back In 15 Minutes’. He hoped the breakfast group wouldn’t be too upset with him but he wanted to enjoy this moment for now. She came out of the room after she was ready. She wasn’t entirely prepared for what looked like a small feast.  _ Oh goodness, that’s a lot of food. _

“Hi, oh don’t fret I also have more breakfast being made. I serve a breakfast buffet here in the morning but my guests… always get first tastes. Sans would say it is quality control.” Grillby joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. She chuckled a little as she moved over to the table.

“I just wasn’t quite prepared for a small feast when I came out. It reminds me of a five star hotel. I had the luxury of that one time in my life.... A long time ago.” It seemed to be a nice memory. 

“Thank you… I try. A lot of the food is artificially made, unfortunately we don’t have too many natural supplies of meat.” 

“When done right, doesn’t matter how it’s made.”

“That is what I think but I also prefer not to stick things into my customers that they don’t know what it was.” 

“Fair enough, real meat is expensive anyway on the surface. Especially the good stuff. I think the best I ever managed was a sale where it was... hmmm... the currency up there is different... so for you guys it’d be approximately less than a single g but still, that’s pricey for us. When you guys hit the surface you’re gonna be worth a great deal of money. Most probably won't have to work the rest of their lives after they hit the surface, unless they want to.” 

“That is good to hear, actually. I know that the shopkeeper mentioned Sans' past and me.” 

“She did, in passing.”

“I would ask if you keep that to yourself. It is true but… Sans is a hardworking monster who had a rough life. He lost both of his parents at a very young age and he refused charity.” 

“Yeah, I figured that was one of his many secrets. It was nice what you did, but I won’t go telling everyone about it.” 

“There is a human saying I kinda like ‘Charity shouldn’t be bragged to see fruition. If it is true charity than the benefit will show itself.’ ” She smiled a little.

“That’s a good saying and I believe it to be true.”

“Eat up and enjoy.” He placed a steak on her plate with eggs and a waffle while he did the same for himself. He only got up once to get stuffed french toast and set it on the table as well. Sans was right, this is a treat to wake up to. Blue enjoyed the meal, she would never say this to Toriel, but she actually preferred his cooking. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but there was just something about it that she couldn’t resist. 

“I swear you didn’t hear this from me, but you have to be the best cook in the Underground.”

“T-thank y-you.” His flames turned a pinkish hue with a goldish red sparkle as he felt proud of his work.

“It took me years to be this good. My father was a chef as well and so was my grandfather. To hear that fills me with a sense of pride. I appreciate it.” 

“I imagine so, the work paid off... and now I’m curious... what does gold mean?”

“Gold oh… gold is pride and red which I imagine is mixed in is passion.” 

“Ah, I had considered that was what red meant. Red is an interesting color in interpretation.”

“It means more… but I haven’t really felt that… in a long time.” His flames turned pink again as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It is a s-sign of well a-affection… a deeper one…” 

“For us too. For humans, different shades of red can mean love, passion... or anger.”

“Usually blue can go both ways for sad and very angry or… something heated…” 

“Hmmm, for us, deep blues mean sad, but something like a light blue is for calm and relaxation.” 

“Well blue means my flames are getting hotter but if I am depressed my flames will dim and a blue hue will take over.” 

“It makes sense that the intensity of your flames denotes a specific emotion and not just the color. Hmmm, most would use the expression that you wear your heart on your sleeve. I rather enjoy watching the changes myself. I’ve always sort of thought if I was an element, I would be fire.” 

“You do? T-thanks… I umm… always l-liked it myself but… I do wish I can h-have eyes like y-you…” The flames couldn’t be more pink at this point as he says this. 

“Why’s that?” She was curious.

“Eyes are like windows to the soul and yours… are mesmerizing.” She flushed.  _ You make it too easy to like you more than I should... _

“Did I s-say the wrong thing?” He noticed the silence and got nervous.

“No... not at all. That’s... v-very sweet.” She looked at her fork a moment in embarrassment.

“I just... i-it’s been a long time since anyone has... said anything like that to me.” 

“You should hear that more often... I umm… should get going… my fifteen minutes are up. Take your time and enjoy.” 

“Of course, thank you. For everything.”

“It is my pleasure.” Grillby bowed to her before taking some of the food to the front. She watched him leave, her cheeks still warm as her mind played over a song she had liked in her youth. 

_ I can only wonder how _

_ Touching you would make me feel _

_ But if I take that chance right now _

_ Tomorrow will you want me still? _

_ So I should keep this to myself _

_ And never let you know _

_ I could fall in love with you _

_ I could fall in love with you _

_ And I know it’s not right _

_ And I guess I should try to do what I should do _

_ But I could fall in love, fall in love with you (baby) _

_ I could fall in love with you _


	10. 9

Grillby would come in periodically to grab other things to bring out to the buffet, when she got up front she could see how busy he was. The monsters were still aggravated that he had the NERVE to start late. 

“Like I said I am giving you 25% off on your meal. It was only 15 minutes. I apologized already. Now please enjoy the meal.” Grillby says for the umptenth time. Blue came out into the bar after a while, the notebook tucked under her arm.

“There you are. Sans told me you headed over here for an early breakfast.” Toriel says in her trench coat, scarf and sunglasses.

“What can I say? He makes an irresistible breakfast bar.” 

“I haven’t tried it… it … it does smell good…” Toriel glanced at the huge buffet which everyone seemed to be enjoying for the most part. 

“You should.” 

“Will you keep me company, child?” Toriel asked curious if she would or would be heading to Sans again. 

“Of course. I’ll just text Sans to let him know.” 

“Thank you! Oh do you want me to buy you a buffet as well or did you already go through?” 

“Heh, no I’ve already been through, thank you though.” 

“I will grab you an orange juice or tea though…” 

“I appreciate it.” She pulled out her phone to send Sans a text, but it wasn’t what she’d said it’d be about exactly...

Blue: She found me, at least I got to eat first. Thanks again for covering.

Sans: isn’t the breakfast epic. 

She found a table for them to sit at.

Blue: The only thing bigger than that buffet is your sense of humor.

Sans: nah the breakfast is bigger. hehe. but no big deal. just let me know where you are and i will cover for you.

Blue: I’m just wondering when she’ll let me off the leash... I appreciate it though.

Sans: she barely let’s frisk off that leash… she thinks i am her new “owner”. 

Blue: Yeah, but Frisk actually IS a child... I’ve been a grown woman for 2 decades.

Sans: in monster law you two are adults. 16 for monsters to get a job 18 for humans. 

Blue: So if i’m an adult in both species why the heck do I get leashed?

Sans: because she thinks she is being kind. she still thinks of her kids often and applies it to everyone. sorry kiddo… 

Blue: This is gonna be a thing with you too isn’t it?

Sans: i done that for decades. humans before frisk i never bothered to learn their names really. 

Blue: You both gonna drive me nuts with this you realize that right? ;3

Sans: can’t be drove there if you are already there XD

Blue: Touche skele-friend

“You seem to be in a good mood. Oh my goodness this french toast, it has cream cheese filling… “ 

“Great isn’t it? And it’s hard not to be in a good mood when I talk to our pun pal.” 

“Hehe he would love that. Wow he is a good cook… I usually wouldn’t come to a bar but this is actually like, restaurant kind of food.” 

“That’s why I come here, it’s a restaurant bar Toriel. I come for the food.” 

“Does Grillby get a chef to make it for him?” 

“No, he cooks it himself.” She idly flipped through her notebook to see where she’d left off last night. Making mental notes.

“You are kidding right? Wow…” 

“Nope.” Blue made a note in the corner of one page.

“This might be a thing me and you can do once a week. I think that can be fun right?” Toriel just wanted to get more involved in her life. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She smiled.

“Did Sans find you that notebook in the junk lot?” 

“No, actually. Grillby found out I was a writer and I told him I’d write him something. He’s been a good friend.”

“May I read some of what you’ve written so far?” Toriel asked curiously. 

“If you like, but it is a love story. Just a heads up.”  _ Glad I didn’t write that steamy scene yet... _ She handed over the notebook.

“Like Romeo and Juliet… oh that sounds so good…” 

“No, that’s a tragic comedy, this is more of a sad romance.” 

“Oh well… the ending is sad but…” Toriel began to read a little bit and got a little more enticed by what she read. Blue nodded in agreement, Romeo and Juliet was considered the most ideal romance of its time.

“This is really good… I like the guy you have in it. He sounds dreamy.” 

“Which one? The main rabbit or the other one?” She hadn’t made up her mind what the other one would be and had kinda just automatically written him as a fire monster without really thinking.

“The fire monster… ooh… I am getting all steamy just reading about him… hehe…” Toriel turned the notebook around to Blue to allow her to take it back. She flushed a little as she took the book back.

“It is very good! I can see why Grillby would get you the notebook. It is nice of you to make him sound so appealing in your book too.” She whispered the last part, though she thought she did it out of sympathy or out of debt instead of the growing affection she had for him. 

“Oh my stars...” She flushed.

“Um... w-well it’s still in the making. I only started it last night.”

“Oh I get it… you needed something to work on and he was the closest male figure. I get ya.” 

“Um yeah... He’s the closest to the character I thought up so it’s kinda just a placeholder... I’ll... probably change it later.”

“It is very good regardless of who you put there… just don’t put Sans. Frisk is still very jealous of you for some reason and very secretive as well.” 

“Honestly... I’m the jealous one.”

“It is her age and lack of being around other humans. She admitted she wished she remembered something from the topside.” 

“Yeah, she’ll get over it eventually... she doesn’t really realize what she has.”

“Isn’t that reality though… we never know what we have until it's gone.” Toriel said somberly. 

“If we ever had it...” She sighed, now she’d made herself sad all over again.  _ Why did you betray me? _

“Look at us, all depressed, you know what… I got an idea…” Toriel got up and went to the bar. 

“Hmm?” Blue watched, curious. Toriel ordered something that made Grillby glance at Blue with a little concern before nodding. Toriel brought over four drinks and set two in front of herself and two in front of Blue. Blue blinked then laughed a little.

“Never thought I’d be shooting drinks with a furry monster.”

“A screwdriver and a mimosa. Both are breakfast... sorta…” Toriel snorted with laughter.

“Close enough. I don’t usually drink this early, but why not?” She took the drinks.

“To us!” Toriel held the screwdriver and tapped her glass against Blue’s. Blue smirked as she tapped her glass to Toriel’s in return before taking the first sip.

“WHEEW… THAT will put fur on your skin… WOW…” Blue laughed.

“Yeah... this is strong... but I’ve had stronger stuff. Heh.” She polished off the first drink before settling into the second.

“I want to be there for you… you look like me after HIM…” Toriel finished off her drink. 

“Truth be told... we were both betrayed... but between you and me... by monster tradition he’d be dead if I was a monster... came back two days after losing my job and found him in bed with two other women. One I knew.” 

“Wow… what a man whore.” Blue was caught off guard by this gentle monster to even say such a thing in the first place. She snorted a little. Toriel held up four fingers and Grillby brought over more drinks.

“Yeah... I wasted five years of my life thinking he might be the one...”

“He isn’t worth your love… neither one does.” 

“Still hurts... worst part is I think at some point a week or go I forgave the bastard for it. But... I ain’t stupid enough to go back if I ever leave here.”

“You know… that is supposed to be healthy to do…” Toriel drank her next drink in one gulp.

“But… fuck that… why should I forgive that asshole when he put me through the pain?”  Blue snorted a little.

“I’m too good-natured not to... people been walking all over me since I was a kid. You’d think I’d be used to it by now.” 

“Sweetie, we are more alike than you would like to admit… I see humans come and go and do I get a thank you… most of the time no. Most resent me and my mate did as well… and when I was qu-... I was as well…” 

“Well, I appreciate you. I mean, ya never had to do what you do. No one asked ya... but I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for you and that’s something ya just can’t repay no matter how much ya try.” 

“I know dearie… but some before you had tried to dusted me for trying to be protective… I know I am a little overbearing... but… my child Asriel… is always on my mind…” 

“That either makes them stupid or they didn’t run into that weed of a monster when they fell.”

“You remember?” 

“How can I forget? The guy tried to off me the first five minutes I was down here. It’s just weird I haven’t seen him again.” 

“He can’t stand the cold.” 

“Fair enough, but I mean... in the Ruins. I went out of the house a few times to explore the Ruins before I wanted to come to Snowdin... but I haven’t seen him. Just Froggits and Loox mostly... and uh... whatever that jello monster is... he he... not much of a conversationalist those ones.”

“I am glad you are getting along with the other monsters, most likely Sans made his usual checkup over there. I gave him permission to cross over to protect the ruins as well.” 

“Oh? I didn’t know he was playing guardian. Heh. That brings to mind a question though. If he’s so lazy, how does he have the energy for it?”

“I don’t know… he has had several jobs at once. He is a busy monster that is for sure.” 

“Huh... what else does he do?” 

“Well he is a comedian, guard duty, sentry, janitor, babysitter, supplier and a couple other jobs… he is a skeleton key of jobs.” Toriel giggled as she finished her drink and waved for some more as she continued to drink.

“A skeleton of all trades.” Blue remarked, laughing a little.

“Pffftttt… that is the one…” Toriel was eating her breakfast as Grillby brought some more drinks to her and looked at Blue with a bit of concern.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, she was not nearly as drunk as the monster across from her.

“Hey Toriel... just curious... but when’s the last time you had alcohol?” She sipped at one of the drinks.

“I never drink… the last time… was with HIM… ugh…” 

“Oh wow... well that explains a LOT.” 

“Keep it coming dear. This is a lovely breakfast.” Toriel put on the charm with Grillby as he sweat dropped. 

“Yes and I think you probably have had more than enough to drink though. Even with that food you’re more sloshed than I am. Which means I’m driving.” That was a joke of course.

“Pfffttt… yes… here let me get the keys.” Toriel pulled out a set of keys and they were the keys to the castle and handed it to her. Blue laughed, she couldn’t help it because she actually hadn’t expected her to have any keys at all. She stuck her notebook into her phone, along with the keys, and looked over at poor Grillby.

“If this was a typical restaurant I believe it’d be time for the check.”

“I can take her in the back and have her sober up. Don’t worry about the drinks. I will get a hold of Sans. You okay?” Grillby asked, concerned as Toriel was babbling to herself as if they were still talking. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I think I can get her home on my own though. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve dealt with a drunk.”

“Let me call Sans as you don’t…” He whispered into her ear. The side of her face got slightly warmer by Grillby’s flames as he whispered.

“That is a sweet thought but she weighs over 600 lbs… and if she falls on you. I would miss my favorite customer.” Blue flushed from the comment as much as the proximity, and snorted a little.

“I don’t think she weighs as much as you think. Plus I worked retail... we had to know how to deal with drunks because we had a place that served drinks... plus wine club... and of course I did heavy lifting all the time 'til the bastards kicked me to the curb.” 

“Just be careful if it becomes too much please call me or Sans.” He wrote down his number and handed it to her. 

“I will be, I promise I won’t be a pancake. But thanks, you’re a sweetheart.” She stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek before moving over to Toriel. Sticking the number in her jeans pocket. His flames were a pinkish red all the way through as he rubbed his cheek lightly.

“Okay Miss Toriel, it’s time to go.” She gently tugged the other monster from the booth.

“Nnooo… I want more dddrrinnnkkksss…” 

“No, no more drinks for you or you’ll be sleeping in this bar. Come on.” She steadied the larger monster and helped her out of the bar.

“That was SOOO DELISH… SCREW MEN… I WILL DO WHAT I WANT FROM NOW… on…” 

“Pff... don’t say that out loud, the men might take you seriously and think you wanna be screwed.”

“Men know how to screw themselves well enough… they have a hand right?” Toriel was beyond her usual self as they staggered their way through the town. 

“That’s true, but I almost got screwed myself... I swear it’s one of those... um... things? I don’t know what you call it.”

“You mean dildo... “ She hiccupped a little. 

“or one of those tentacle things from hentai thing…” 

“Pffff... no no... I mean there’s this hot guy i wanna screw.”

“There is… oh my tell me details…” 

“Besides being hot... he’s nice... and he has the most generous heart.. Well soul I guess, I’ve ever met...”

“It is a monster… bet it is Sans. I had a crush on his voice… I love his voice…” 

“Pffft, no. Sans is a talker but my monster has actual form.... He’s so shy too but I just adore him. Sans and I are pun pals not bone pals.”

“Pffftt… Oh my we never did the deed… but … between you and me… I had thoughts…” Toriel had snuck a glass out with her and she was sipping it. 

“I don’t bla- Oh my God Toriel! Pfff.. Now I’m going to have to return that to Grillby!”

“Shhhhh… what he don’t know won’t hurt him.” 

“No no no no... I’m takin’ it back. Give me an excuse to gawk a little... er... maybe not, but still! It’s the right thing!”

“Gawk at what… I get it… all the hot monsters walking in… shit… why didn’t I think of that?” Toriel finished the drink and held the glass upside down, disappointed. 

“You’re too wasted to gawk without being obvious. Gimme that.” She took the glass away.

“I am sorry I drank the rest of it. I should have shared.” 

“No, I don’t want more. I have enough in me. I just want the damn glass.” She tugged the monster into the Ruins.

“No that is just a tumbler… not a damn glass… is that a glass that beavers use?” Toriel busted out laughing at her own joke.

“No it’s not and I don’t care what it’s called, it’s still his.” Somewhere in her mind she hoped the goat monster didn’t regret drinking this much later as she helped her to her room and to bed, making sure a trash can was nearby... Just in case.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self gratification (masturbation) at end of chapter!

“Thank you… I haven’t had this much fun in such a long time. It was nice to have a girl friend like you.” Toriel took Blue’s hand and patted softly. 

“Heh, we’ll see how much fun it was in a few hours. Get some rest.” She smiled a little and headed off to the kitchen to clean the glass... and some other things there too. She then headed to bed herself to sleep off her breakfast and the drinks. It was late in the evening when she woke and picked up the glass and left a note on Toriel’s phone telling her she was going to return the thing to Grillby. So that was how, about ten minutes later, she found herself back in the bar again. _Damn..._ She thought as she walked in. Sans was sitting at the bar in his usual spot, telling jokes.

“Very funny Sans.” Grillby saw Blue coming up and he went in the back for about 8 minutes and brought out a cheeseburger and fries plus a pill next to the soda.

“It will help.” He didn’t want to make it public that she was slightly hung over. 

“Thanks. I brought this back.” She handed the thing over and sat down to eat the burger, settling next to Sans.

“I wondered where it went…” In reality he knew Toriel had it and hoped it gave her an excuse to come back to him. 

“Yeah... I didn’t notice she had it until we were half way home.”

“usually you have a good sans-e of where things are grillby what happened?”

“He probably was distracted by a half drunk, a drunk monster, and possibly a gesture of gratitude... beyond that...” Blue shrugged and took a bite of her burger.

“who got sloshed this morning?” Sans started to chuckle. 

“Me and Toriel.”

“t-toriel? no way…” 

“Yup. She ordered the drinks.”

“I was as surprised as you are Sans. I didn’t expect her to order them. Her majesty… has changed since I last saw her.” 

“Oh and I did learn something. She’s pretty damn light for supposedly being 600 lbs.”

“I t-thought.” Grillby’s flames went pink with embarrassment as he just wanted to help and maybe be near her for a little bit longer. Blue just chuckled a little. A slight flush crossing her features but it was impossible to tell what she was thinking as she enjoyed the food.

“anyway... what is she like drunk?” 

“Talkative. Sorry, but no details are allowed to be passed on as that was between us girls. I might have said some things myself...” She muttered the last bit as she finished off the hamburger.

“like what?” Blue glanced over.

“For a monster who doesn’t have ears, you have some sharp hearing there Sansy.”

“sans is fine enough... but yes got to when you are a sentry guard. can’t pretend to be asleep without having that going for me.” 

“Fair enough.” She murmured the rest to follow.

“I might have admitted... I wanted to screw a monster... and no, not you.” She put some ketchup on the side to dunk her fries in as she worked on finishing the meal. _That was embarrassing... but let’s see how you take that news..._

“ooohhhh... anyone i know?” Grillby’s flames were a pinkish hue and he was closer now to hear what had to be said.

“Hmmm... possibly.”

“Maybe it is best for her not to say…” He feared that she might have another monster in mind.

“Heh... he’s a sentry, he knows a lot of monsters... I seriously doubt me saying he might know them would pinpoint to anyone.”

“true... but you haven’t gotten far. i’ve kept my eye… on you.” 

“True, but just about every monster in Snowdin has also been in this bar at some point... so good luck with that pal. You have a small town to deal with.” She smirked. _Good luck indeed... he he..._ She glanced over at Grillby. His flames seemed a little dimmed and a little blue. 

“Thanks for the meal. I do feel better.” She gave him a soft smile. He hadn’t taken that teasing comment well... had he?

“I am glad you are feeling better. If you… want you can use the spare room again.” She reached over and laid her hand on one of his.

“I appreciate it. I do.” She said gently. His flames turned pink and started to spark up a bit as he met her eyes. _That’s better..._

“I will umm… get the room made up. I should put fresh laundered sheets on the bed… it is only fair for a guest.”

“clean sheets? how long have they been on the bed?” Blue ribbed Sans with her elbow to sush him.

“wha? okay…” 

“Don’t question the host.”

“he is just acting a little off is all.” Sans said as Grillby went in the back with his flames dancing on his head cheerfully. 

“No idea what you mean.” 

“is that pink in his fire… no... nah… i am seeing things.” 

“Huh? Is there a meaning behind pink?” She feigned ignorance because she didn’t want him figuring it out.

“pink means like a crush of sorts or flush. i only seen him crush on one other and they ended up mating someone else.” 

“Really? That’s too bad... Poor Grillby.” She felt really bad... she realized she needed to revise the ending to her story... 

“yeah... i probably did just mistake it but the last gal was a b i t c h…” 

“Sounds like he dodged a bullet then. So to speak.”

“more ways than one… she is a literal bullet monster.” 

“Pff... wow. I did not see that coming.” 

“yeah he didn’t either it was a thru and thru shot… anyways she played him and tried to take all his g… i tried to show him but... it was too late when he found them making out and she was already marked by then.”

“Omg Sans... but I feel really bad for him. He’s such a kind soul. He doesn’t deserve that kinda bullshit.”

“nobody does. which reminds me, are you starting to remember your past?” 

“I dunno, I think a few people in my past do. Yeah, I remember everything now.”

“care to share a tale or is this for another time?” 

“Hmm, depends.”

“depends on what?” Grillby came back and started to wipe the counter again.

“Let’s just say you have your secrets skelly and I have mine.” She was lingering over the fries again.

“sure secret one… i love ketchup.” 

“Pff, that isn’t a secret.” 

“i know the secret sauce recipe…” 

“So do I. Nice try.” 

“you win for now. later…” Blue smirked, she’d gotten him at his own game. Sans got up and stretched.

“me and frisk made out on her 16th birthday on her bed. toriel hadn’t a clue… there…” 

“Touche... alright... I had a boyfriend before I jumped.” 

“your secret is safe... unless you do this again…” 

“Keyword had punny bones.”

“you said more in those few words than you know.” 

“Maybe, just don’t go “jumping” to conclusions.”

“i ain’t _suicidal_ yet.” Grillby was visibly upset as he texted Frisk. 

“Touche.” Frisk showed up moments later and went over to Sans. It kinda looked like a Mexican standoff between the two. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Frisk asked, rubbing his arm gently trying to calm him down.

“yeah... sorry i don’t know what came over me. i was just being a bone head. should we go home?” Frisk nodded and glanced at Blue and Grillby curious if either of them would fill in what happened. By then though Blue had gone back to her fries. Grillby was too busy cleaning and Frisk shrugged as Sans shortcut them home after setting some g on the bar. _That guy is going to give me nightmares at this rate... how do others end up crushing on him?_

“You okay?” Grillby asked, glancing her way briefly. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Though I swear I might as well be a ghost the way he was almost looking through me.”

“I can’t say much as he is still my best friend but he has a look that terrifies most… I am sorry.” 

“Yeah... I had a feeling and you don’t need to be sorry. He’s just not happy I won’t play his little game the way he thinks I should.” 

“That is why I texted Frisk to pick him up.” 

“One thing’s for sure... that bones is full of secrets and I’m not about to just spill mine just because he can make me laugh.”

“You shouldn’t have to. That is why I never pressured you to tell me anything. I figured…” Grillby went quiet for a moment as contemplating what to say before continuing.

“if you want to tell me you will… on your own time.” 

“... I see. I wish he saw it that way... but you’re an exception. I’ll answer your questions when we have some time.”

“My question is this… what is your favorite food? I would… maybe like to cook something for you sometime...” 

“Since coming down here, it’s been anything you cook. Most of the stuff I remember eating pales in comparison.”

“Are you allergic to shrimp? I know a shrimp scampi recipe that is good.” 

“Nah, I have allergies but not to food items. I’m allergic to certain drugs, but that’s it... well, and dust.” 

“I accidently dusted a monster who didn’t know they were allergic to hopps… poor kid… I couldn’t stop it.” 

“Ah... that’s a shame alright, but there’s nothing you can do honestly. I can assure you that most humans - including myself - do not die from allergic reactions. At most, I have some odd reactions to some medication... and dust makes me cough for a bit... but nothing life threatening.” 

“I wanted to make sure. You are… a dear friend…” He wanted to say it was more than a friendship but he didn’t have the courage but his pink flames said otherwise.

“I feel the same way.” She replied with a smile. It was as close as she could get... she just... couldn’t do it either.

“Come with me, my fallen angel, it is time for bed.” She flushed and nodded in agreement. _Stop it... stop it stop it stoooop, that is not what he means!_

“Oh, second question. I should ask is what color do you want this room… I mean… if you like… you can just live in this room…” _I’d feel too guilty though... and the temptation... oh stars..._

“Um, I’ll think about it, thanks.” She was pretty sure she resembled a cherry by now.

“I u-understand.” He nodded and his flames were still as pink with hints of red.

“I should go… if you need me… you just ask…” _Please ask…_ Grillby thought to himself.

“Yeah, thanks.” She went into the room, she was too embarrassed at this point to ask if he wanted to stay up to talk... She sat on the bed a moment before she remembered Toriel and sent a text.

Blue: Um... I’m staying in Snowdin tonight with a friend. Sans and I were going to have a sleep over but we had a disagreement... 

Toriel: slkdjfadnflekjf 

Toriel: Found the speaker chat anyways… found more booze having too much fun.

Blue: Omg Tori LOL

Toriel: Fuck Sans… Wait don’t that is bad. 

Blue: He won’t hear it from me that you said that... besides, I want a different monster in my bed.

Toriel: Well I was going to say he got no junk too. 

Blue: Pff... mine does... Gawd... I can’t stop fantasizing about it now... Thanks gal... just what I needed in my head before bed.

Toriel: Hehe… texted Alphys and she can get you a toy to help.. Where is my vodka bottle?

Blue: Nooooo no no no... no toys... and I sure as hell am not telling Alphys. I don’t want that all over the undernet!

Toriel: Point taken… hang on GOT A PERFECT PLAN…

Blue: As long as it doesn’t involve me climbing into bed with someone... I’ll listen.

After a few minutes Toriel text back

Toriel: I told her it is a prank and she fell for it… here you go… have fun…

Attached 1 item. 

Blue stared. _Oh god oh god oh god she didn’t!_ Trembling, after a moment she opened the item to see what it was... it tumbled onto the bed beside her; it was orange, slender and long with a handle. One button made it go up and down while the other controlled different vibrations around her clitoris.

Blue: TORIE!!! dsklhdihrle I’ve never used such a thing in my life! 

Toriel: It goes in your… there… 

Blue: I KNOW THAT! 

Toriel: Have fun… i am deleting my texts I think I will be upset if I see this later…

Blue: Yeah... okay... g-goodnight... 

She stared at the thing. Then glanced around the room. _I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly shouldn’t... I ... ah fuck, Toriel... WHY_... It didn’t seem too intimidating but the stigma… 

Plus she had never used one before and she had planned to write... maybe she could do both? _Okay... first things first, writing..._ She pulled out the notebook and the mechanical pencil and began writing the next parts to it... it was mild really, then she continued to write about the fire monster’s reaction to finding out... She felt depressed as she wrote but continued on, it originally was supposed to end there, but she couldn’t do that... She began writing, about how the fire monster met up one day with another monster... an angel that had lost its wings... and how he had found it in the snow; cold, hungry and hurt. Nursing the angel back to health and how the angel had fallen in love with the fire monster. 

How the angel reached out to him to heal him as he had with her. It began with a kiss... but Blue wasn’t satisfied with that and the scene progressed in a lot more detail than the one with the bunnies. By the time she was done she had definitely worked up herself as she put the book away and looked at the thing. Well, first things first right? So she slid out of the clothes and folded them neatly, setting them on the desk like before. She nervously pressed the button and a soft humming noise let her know it was working and a soft flush was on her cheeks. The button she pushed made the tip move up and down slightly. 

She fiddled with it a moment, turning off the vibration, and the movement. Right... one step at a time. She settled beneath the covers before shifting to slide the device in, it felt a little unnatural at first. Though it went in pretty easy. She tried the vibration, but that just felt a bit weird, so she switched that off and tried the other instead. The first setting was low and it was slow, as if testing the waters. _Oh fuck... okay... that’s the one..._ She felt the pleasure settle in her as her mind wove a fantasy, sending delicious trails of pleasure through her; a part of her mind wondered if there was a second setting... so of course she hit the button again to see what would happen. It sped up but with a kind of a pulse as well. It would pause for a moment and then would go the same medium speed. _F-fuck fuck fuck... that’s a tease... let’s try a third time..._

The third one was faster only but when she hit the fourth one… it was faster and a little bit harder thumping. _Fuck... that’s it..._ She left it on that, groaning into a pillow to muffle the noise. She was quiet to begin with but she wasn’t taking any chances. She’d be absolutely mortified if she disturbed him. _Oh fuck yes..._ Her mind reeled with the pleasure and the fantasy she’d woven. It was over sooner than she’d thought it should be, but she was a little dizzy from it. Damn if this thing wasn’t great... She turned it off and cleaned it off on the sheets before grabbing her phone and putting it into the phone. _That... that is a great substitute... sure as hell didn’t think I’d get that from her though... damn... and it reminds me of his flame... mmm, wonder if it really is that color..._ She pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep.


	12. 11

The next morning Grillby was setting the table when Blue made her way out dressed for the day. She seemed perkier than normal. 

“Good morning Grillby.”

“Good morning. You are up and going. Did the hangover pill help?” 

“Yeah it did. Thanks. I slept pretty well last night so I got up early and finished that book for you. Er... well the story became a book anyway.” She flushed slightly as she wasn’t sure how he’d take it.

“I look forward to reading it then. I made breakfast.” It was a simple breakfast of french toast and eggs. The breakfast buffet only happened once a week.

“Smells great. I left the notebook on the desk.” Blue sat at the table, trying not to think of the contents of the book or what he’d think of it. She’d be embarrassed if he figured it out... but she’d been careful to change names and such. 

“I will read it during down times. Thank you Blue. I really appreciate this gift.” Grillby’s flames flickered a pink as he made a mental note to set the notebook somewhere where it couldn’t get damaged by any liquids or food. 

“Sure. It wasn’t too hard with so much inspiration around me.” She smiled.  _ I wonder what color his flames will be when he gets to the end... _

“I should get to work… feel free to stick around as long as you wish.” Grillby said, hoping she’d stay around. 

“I would probably end up staying another night then and as great as that might be I do need to return to my friend or she might think something was up. I don’t want her jumping to conclusions and she really is quick to do that... and very bad ones I should add.”

“I understand. Still… whenever you need a room it is always there for you.” 

“I’ll be back though when I can. I appreciate the hospitality.” Lordy she was going to have a looong talk with Toriel about drinking too much...  _ This might actually be hilarious... _ She headed out back to the Ruins. When she got there she checked the living room first.

“Toriel?”

“H-hello dearie… *hiccup*” 

“Oh good lord, you’re still drunk aren’t you?” 

“W-whoops… I d-drank a little m-much. I went through my o-old love letters and got myself… depressed AGAIN…” 

“You’re sleeping this off and THEN we’re talking.” So she escorted the monster to bed.

“I am s-sorry don’t be mad.” Toriel muttered to her before going to bed and falling asleep almost immediately. 

“I’m not mad, honestly.” She sighed and went to read away the time until the other was sober again. She was reading by the fireplace, comfy in the huge chair. She could hear Toriel moaning and crying a bit about her lost children and how she couldn’t save them.  _ I’m sorry you went through that... but I cannot help you. _ A couple of hours later Toriel stumbled into the living room and glanced at Blue.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked softly.

“Yes, sorry. Booze is a blessing and a curse…”

“In moderation it is fine. Drinking too much is a curse. Although... it did produce some interesting results the other night.” 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Blue pulled out her phone.

“Well, you deleted your texts after you sent me this.” She pulled the thing out.

“Oh my gosh… I am so sorry. I didn’t I mean- what kind of mother does that?”

“Toriel, we’re both adults and while you’re a good mother you’re not mine... mine was worse with this sort of thing. Don’t be too hard on yourself. I found it rather funny, after I got over my embarrassment and... I am not ashamed to tell you that it was helpful.” She put the thing back into her phone.

“Hehe… maybe we won’t be the traditional mother daughter in that sense…”

“You’re a friend to me, maybe at some point... a grandmother? But I don’t think I could see you as my mother.”

“I understand. Thank you for… not hating me for sending such a thing. I know Alphys makes them for other monsters…”

“I could never hate you. You only try to help, even if sometimes you push a little too far, your soul is in the right place and that’s what matters.”

“I still need to learn boundaries. You are right. You are an adult. I shouldn’t claim you as my daughter but I can’t help but love every child that falls down here. Granted I know you say you are an elder but down here you are but a young one. Still I need to respect your wishes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having a heart big enough to love all you meet.” Blue smiled. Toriel went over and was about to hug Blue but instead took her hand into hers and squeezed it. Blue put the book aside, returning the gesture. 

“Thank you my dear. My home is your home.”

“Thanks. Why don’t we cook the evening meal together and I can tell you more about my friend.” 

“I would like that. Oh by the way… ummm… you wouldn’t happen to see a set of keys? They ummm lead to the castle.” Blue chuckled and pulled the keys out.

“I joked about driving and you handed them too me. I was surprised you had any.” 

“The benefits about being a queen, getting a set of keys to open all the locks into the castle.”

“Makes perfect sense, but I think you surprised Grillby as much as you did me when you handed them over.” Blue chuckled and shelved the book.

“I didn’t claim I was the queen did I? Please tell me I didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t say anything about it, fortunately, but considering he’s best friends with Sans I wouldn’t be surprised if he knew.” 

“He is? I honestly don’t know many monsters very well… it has been years.”

“Yup, and that’s not a surprise. Grillby also was the one who put me up for the night when Sans and I argued. For having a lot of secrets, for some reason he wanted to pry all of mine from me.” 

“I am surprised you two fought but Sans does have a temper.”

“Well... I told him I remembered everything and he decided that was his cue to ask but I don’t really want to talk about it... so he told me one of his and I returned the favor but we were at odds then because he wanted to know more but i wasn’t going to just tell him.” 

“He tends to try to know everyone’s tale.”

“Nosy if you ask me. Grillby called Frisk to take him home though.”

“That was smart though since they are only engaged yes I know you are going to say 'but Toriel he marked her blah blah…' I know what happens in a few months and what happened to a few humans and monsters who thought they were committed to one and another just to find out it was only a half truth.”

“Actually until I learned about monster marks... I’d no idea. I just see it.” 

“There are two stages. The first is when the monster injects their magic into the being they want to mate and when they finally ummm do the deed it seals the deal if you catch my drift.”

“Sounds like with humans... how we consecrate marriage with the wedding night.”

“Exactly, how do you think humans came up with that concept in the first place?”

“Now how would I know that? None of your books talk about that subject and humans think monsters are myths now.” 

“Oh I have a special library… follow me.” Toriel got up and went to the mirror in the hall.

“This I have to see.” She followed her. Toriel put her hand through the mirror and a button was pressed. 

“It is a magical mirror…” Toriel said.

“Very good for keeping out the unwitting and prying eyes.” Blue remarked.

“Exactly!” Behind her a door slid open and inside was wall to wall of bookshelves of books.

“Oh wow... you have a huge collection!” Blue was both amazed and impressed.

“Yes, I hid them away after the third soul tried to destroy them all.”

“Oh dear... not a book lover then. This is like a mini heaven for me. I can learn so much from all this!”

“He wanted to rewrite history.”

“An anarchist then. Good grief.”

“You may use the library as long as you return the book or keep it from being destroyed.”

“I will. I never even marked in the books I owned for college when I was on the surface. Books are treasures. It’s why I love writing so much.”

“They are and I am glad to find another soul like me who will treasure them like me.”

“I think I’ll come back for one after supper.” 

“Just reach in the mirror and you will see your alternate self reach towards you and push your “soul” that is the button because reading to me is like reading someone’s soul.” 

“Ah, very nice and poetic. I’ll remember that, thanks.” Blue headed off to the kitchen, she would feed her tummy first, then her mind. Perhaps the library would have answers to many of the questions she had.... One evening, after reading a book, Blue took out her phone and began to text Sans.

Blue: Hey Sans.

Sans: what’s up kiddo?

Blue: Cute, I read something about the barrier around this place and that it needs seven human souls to come down, right?

Sans: yeah. well the power of. 

Blue: I tried asking around about how many souls there were, but no one seemed to want to tell me so I thought maybe you’d know.

Sans: why do you want to know?

Blue: Curiosity, because everyone seems kinda pushy about... well, me. I guess. Why is that?

Sans: you shouldn’t listen to ‘em.

Blue: Is it because I’d be the last soul?

_ I have to confirm this ... I have to know if I’m the last one you need...  _

Sans: who have you been talking to?

Blue: I’m right. Aren’t I?

Sans: listen, you really shouldn’t worry about it. we aren’t worried and you shouldn’t be either. it’s something for the king to deal with and the judge.

Blue: Okay, I trust you.

Sans: good. no more talk on this okay kiddo?

Blue: Sure Sans. Thanks for listening though.

Sans: any time.

_ That’s why then. I  _ **_am_ ** _ the last soul they need ...  _ Blue went into Snowdin, she had a plan, but first... she needed more g than she had... she went to the shop and was pleasantly surprised to find what she needed. This was going to be good. Better than she hoped. She bought both items and then smiled and waved to the shopkeeper and headed straight to Grillby’s after making sure the dress fit and the machine worked. She entered with a determined expression, glancing around the bar before seeing a good spot near the door.  _ Perfect. _ She strode towards the bar.

“I’ve a bit of a surprise, so I’d like to use the back room a moment.” Grillby was curious, but nodded and she walked over to the table with the lone sentry.

“I just need to borrow this chair pal okay?” The sentry nodded and she took the chair, setting some sort of black device on it and hooking it up to her phone, setting something up and then headed to the backroom. What was she up to? He got his answer not long when she came back out. The dress she wore was sleeveless but had an orange top and the skirt flared out in a light material that mimicked flames. She wore smokey eye shadow and her lips were painted a soft color of burnt red. Grillby’s flames became erratic as they flared up and bright red streaks with pink and blues went through them. He was doing all he could not to grab her and kiss her with a heated passion. Grillby was trembling as he just stared as he tightened his grip on the dish towel before accidentally setting it on fire. He tossed it into the sink, hoping no one would notice the smoke. 


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Boy - Casada  
> Every Time We Touch - Casada  
> What Hurts The Most - Casada  
> Dangerous - Casada  
> Poison - Alice Cooper  
> (I Just) Died In Your Arms - Cutting Crew

She picked up the microphone. She also set up a jar nearby that read ‘tips’ and then hit play. The sweet voice Grillby had heard, was more sultry as she sang to the lyrics, moving to the beat, causing the skirt to sway: Her tip jar was quickly filling up as Grillby glared at each monster for a different reason for tipping her. 

_ You once made this promise  _

_ To stay by my side _

_ But after some time _

_ You pushed me aside _

_ You never thought that a _

_ Girl could be strong _

_ Now I’ll show you  _

_ How to go on _

_ Be my bad boy, be my man _

_ Be my weekend lover _

_ But don’t be my friend _

_ You can be my bad boy _

_ But understand _

_ I don’t need you in my life again _

The next song that followed was slower, but soon picked up tempo soon enough though it wasn’t as fast as the previous song.

_ Your arms are my castle _

_ Your heart is my sky _

_ They wipe away tears that I cry _

_ The good and the bad times _

_ We’ve been through them all _

_ You make me rise when I fall _

_ ‘Cause every time we touch _

_ I get this feeling _

_ And every time we kiss  _

_ I swear I can fly _

_ Can’t you feel my heart beat slow _

_ I can’t let you go, need you by my side _

She had the attention of those in the bar, her voice was as sweet as he remembered. She changed it up with the next song, taking a drink of something as she selected the next one. It was much slower at the start but Grillby could hear something beneath the lyrics... Something in her voice he hadn’t heard before:

_ I’m not afraid to cry _

_ Every once in a while _

_ Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_ There are days _

_ Every now and again, I pretend I’m Ok but that’s not what gets me _

_ What hurts the most, was being so close _

_ And having so much to say _

_ And watching you walk away _

_ Never knowing, what could have been _

_ And not seeing that loving you _

_ Was what I was trying to do _

The next song had a nice beat:

_ Give me a break _

_ I’m melting away _

_ You’re so dangerous _

_ Or is it too late? _

_ Gotta know what’s on your mind _

_ I’m out of control _

_ ‘Cause you want it all _

_ You’re so dangerous _

_ My biggest mistake _

_ I’m blinded by your eyes _

_ Dangerous _

Blue took another sip as the next song cued up:

  
  


_ Your cruel device _

_ Your blood, like ice _

_ One look, could kill _

_ My pain, your thrill _

_ I wanna love you but I better not touch _

_ I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop _

_ I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_ I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_ You’re poison _

_ Running through my veins _

_ You’re poison _

_ I don’t want to break these chains _

“Okay, I got one more for tonight.” She cued up the next and final song:

_ Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _

_ It must have been something you said _

_ I just died in your arms tonight _

_ I keep looking for something I can’t get _

_ Broken hearts they're all around me _

_ And I don’t see an easy way to get out of this _

_ Her diary, it sits by the bedside table _

_ The curtains are close, the cat's in the cradle _

_ Who would’ve thought that a boy like me could come to this _

_ Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _

_ It must’ve been something you said _

_ I just died in your arms tonight _

_ Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _

_ It must’ve been some kind of kiss _

_ I should’ve walked away, I should’ve walked away _

There were cheers from those in the bar and with a smile she shut it down and put it back into her phone, many were happy to part with a little gold in return for the songs while she finished off the water she’d brought with her as she went into the back to change back, putting the outfit into her phone before collecting the jar that was halfway filled with gold; putting it into her phone before she sat at the bar with a slight smile; that had gone better than she could have hoped. She was so relieved it had gone so well that she didn’t catch the look the fire monster was giving her. Blue had told Toriel that she wanted to do a project in Snowdin with Sans’ help and that it might take a while to complete, when Toriel had asked she had simply said it had to do with the broken jukebox in Grillby’s place and that she was going to help fix it. That meant she was spending the week with Sans, Toriel had agreed and she had texted Sans about it, he’d agreed to cover for her. 

By the time the week was up she had gotten a good deal of gold and she had written Grillby another story, while she’d been in the bar during the day hours, only singing at night; the romance story she had written him had been a rather steamy one that had been more detailed this time about the vague story about the fire monster and the angel... the fire monster’s name was Pyre and the angel’s was Syren. Grillby had to admit, if only to himself, he rather enjoyed this particular one over the first one she had written. Syren was a hurt and lonely angel and Pyre was a strong, yet shy fire monster with a kind soul and the two had been drawn to each other naturally. Syren had given the fire monster the hope he had lost while Pyre had shown Syren what it meant to truly love. Blue had left at the end of the week, saying she should return to her friend lest the friend think something odd was going on. Grillby had agreed, but he had wanted her to stay. He didn’t care what anyone else thought, but... he couldn’t say it.

A week later Toriel and Blue were walking in town and were planning to stop by Sans’ place to wish Frisk a Happy Birthday. Like Sans had said, the folks in the city most likely wouldn’t recognize Toriel as being the same Toriel that was the Queen, so she didn’t wear the costume she usually put on. It was a nice day and the two talked about some things. Blue seemed to be fitting in better, despite the original tension between her, Frisk and Toriel. Several of the monsters even knew Blue by her “name” and said hello to her as they passed by. It was still a little tense as some monsters still wanted to take Blue in for her soul but the Judge had decreed all human souls couldn’t be touched by anyone but him. 

It seemed that Blue was getting used to Toriel, but she still wasn’t as sociable with any of the other monsters, though she would wave in acknowledgement she often shied away from anything else. She knew what they thought, well... except maybe one monster, but Blue neither blamed the monsters nor said anything mean about it nor ever mentioned it when she was attacked by a monster when she was on her own. A time or two she had looked like she might say something, but instead had simply turned away rather than voicing whatever it was she might have said. Whatever her thoughts were on this, she wasn’t sharing.  _ I need more time... please, just wait just a little bit longer...  _ They arrived at Sans’ place and knocked on the door. 

“Hope they’re home. I’m not really a fan of the cold.” 

“Frisk texted me earlier saying she would be here all day. She said she’d probably be doing nothing.”

“Yeah, but her mate is a teleporting skeleton. There’s still a possibility they’re out.” Blue remarked.

“Her ‘fiance’ you mean. They aren’t mates yet.” 

“Yes they are.” 

“Again, I have to remind you the moment they…” 

“You really don’t see it do you? Besides, won’t you be able to smell this sort of thing since you’re a monster? Honestly, I can just LOOK at the two and tell. Mark or no mark.”

“I will if I am in the proximity of the two.” 

“And how close would that have to be? A few feet?” 

“Yes, I saw the mark and smelled it… but it is still like…” 

“No buts. You’re just making excuses at this point.” 

“I don’t want to raise her hopes up as he might just be doing this to just appease her.” 

“Remind me again  _ how _ long you’ve known this guy...” She said with a touch of exasperation.

“Years but it was only the last 20 years we really got to know each other.

“Then shouldn’t you know better by now? 20 years is a long time by human standards to know someone. Honestly, I don’t get why you’re acting like me about this rather than just seeing what’s been right in front of your own muzzle.”  _ And she calls ME the child... _

“Because I want her to stay my little girl okay?” She was pounding on the door, very upset now.

“Tori, she’s going to be your kid regardless of whether she’s five or five hundred.” 

“They all say that… I had others… that came and left and never returned.” 

“Yeah, well, either they didn’t love you or - more than likely - they’re still here but not able to come back. Don’t think I don’t know what others say behind my back. I know good and well why they want me at that castle.”  _ I just need time first... I have to make sure I can get there without running into the Judge...  _

“They were killed… and that is why I want you to be escorted just… for a while longer.” Toriel looked at her with a little concern.  _ I know and I’m sorry for what I will do... but it must be done...  _

“I can fend for myself, thanks.”

“I know you can.” Toriel smiled towards Blue. Before Blue could say anything further the door was opened by Sans.

“heya. what’s with the poundin’?” He was wearing a loose white shirt and his usual shorts.

“Ab-” Toriel stopped mid-sentence as she smelled it. Blue snorted suddenly.

“I told you. Did I not?” She could just tell by her expression.

“You could see it?” Toriel asked Blue again.

“Yeah. When you know what it means to see someone look at you with no love at all... you kinda know what it is to see true love.” She replied somberly.  _ Only one other time have I seen that look from a monster...  _ She felt guilt weigh on her soul, but she pushed it away as best as she could. 

“uh ...” Well, that wasn’t telling wasn’t it? Which said a lot about what she hadn’t said of her own past. Some questions she still couldn’t answer while others she flat out refused.

“Is Frisk even available?” Toriel asked, feeling awkward.

“she’s nappin’ at the moment.” Toriel closed her eyes trying not to think about the two doing the deed. 

“Maybe we should come back in an hour then. Didn’t you want to hit the shop with me?” Blue was trying to make this a little less awkward.  _ I need the distraction as much as you. _

“Y-yeah…” Toriel said and followed like a dummy.

“okay, see ya then.” Blue chuckled a bit, it was kinda hilarious seeing the goat monster seeming so out of sorts when usually she was calm and reserved. 

“You can’t say I didn’t try to warn you.” She said before they entered the local shop to browse around. They made idle talk about the items in the shop before Blue decided that she wanted a milkshake and there was only one place to get such a treat.

“Hey Tori, I’m feeling like a milkshake, I’m going to go get one at Grillby’s. Do you want to come with me or are you staying here to browse?”  _ No matter what... I need to see him. I can’t just stay away... I have to see him as much as possible before... Even if the guilt weighs me down in the end... Despite it all... I have come to return the affections...  _

“I think that would be good. We can get something for Frisk for her birthday as well. Isn’t that Grillby’s a bar? Maybe that isn’t the greatest thing.”

“They serve food there too Toriel. It’s kind of a bar restaurant.” She reminded her.

“I know that one day they had the breakfast buffet thing. That was just a one time thing though right? I mean… what food can they serve there?” 

“No, that’s once a week. Here.” She handed her a menu. 


	14. 13

“You just carry a menu with you?” 

“Yeah, I made it myself for the place since he doesn’t have menus. I mean, let’s be honest, have you ever seen a fireproof menu?” 

“Pffttt… you are such a sweet soul. Alright you convinced me let’s eat a milkshake and something healthier so we can at least say we are treating ourselves afterwards.”  Blue chuckled.

“You drink milkshakes Tori, you don’t eat them.”

“Pfftt… well it is a sorta solid.” Toriel joked. 

“Fair point. It is ice cream.” Blue replied with a chuckle.

“I wish I could have gotten a hold of Frisk, maybe she could have come with us. That sounds like a good birthday gift.” 

“You mean if she wasn’t asleep.”

“Exactly. She shouldn’t be-” Toriel was in denial but a thought was bugging her about this whole situation. 

“Heh, it’s okay. Let’s just enjoy lunch okay? Also, that shop we were in was where I got this hoodie.” 

“It is a nice store isn’t it?” It helped distract Toriel for a moment. 

“Yeah, maybe we should go back after lunch and look again for gifts?” 

“That sounds like a plan… you don’t think the two… no… Frisk would but it is so cold that I can’t smell…” 

“Um, would what?” 

“Be umm… anyway look the bar is right there.” Well that forestalled more questions as Blue smiled a little, and opened the door for Toriel to go in first.

“Age before beauty, as they say.” 

“Thank you dearie.” Toriel went inside with a smile. Blue chuckled a little, though it would be a lie to say she didn’t do so to hide the slight flush that rose when she spotted the bar’s owner. Grillby perked up the moment he saw Blue and almost went straight to her when he spotted Toriel with her. He made it look like he was checking on customers but when a customer asked for something he just nodded and ignored them to help Blue and Toriel instead. Blue had found them a booth between the bar and the door to sit at.

“Hello ladies…” Grillby was looking straight at Blue as pink and red hues cascaded through his flames. 

“Hello Grillby, good to see you again.” Blue was trying not to flush as she smiled.

~

“Blue, you look beautiful my sweet darling angel. I love the way you make me feel and… I can’t hide my feelings for you any longer.” Grillby said with his flames turning almost a bright red.

“Will you be mine?”

“I’d love to.” Blue smiled, flushing. Grillby grabbed Blue’s hand and pulled her close as he spun her into his arms before dipping her and kissing her passionately. She’d squeaked a little when he’d dipped her, but the kiss was definitely hard to resist and very distracting as she clung to him so not to fall over. 

  
“I will never let you go. I will be the fire that will keep you warm late at night and keep you okay…” 

~

“Blue… Blue… are you okay?” Toriel snapped her fingers trying to get the attention while Grillby placed the malts in front of them.

“Huh? Sorry... I think my head ran away with me for a moment.” She flushed.

“You okay?” Grillby asked as he placed his hand to her forehead.

“Y-yeah... just a daydream about a new story idea.. Sometimes they pop into my head and I get carried away... heh... don’t mind me.”  _ Omg that was embarrassing!! _

“I hope it is sweet as…” Grillby whispered the next part. 

“you.” Her flush darkened by a degree...  _ Your words are going to be the end of my sanity one of these days...  _

“Sweet at as what dearie I didn’t catch that?” Toriel asks as Grillby’s flames turned pinkish again before replying.

“Our malts… I mean our malts. *cough* I will grab burgers and fries, on the house of course… I mean because it is national uhhh.. Burger and fries day yes…” Another customer overheard this and inquired.

  
  


“Does that mean if I order a burger I get it for free?” Grillby froze as he didn’t realize the domino effect it would have and just nodded with a sweat drop. Blue shot him a look of sympathy. She couldn’t dig him out of this one... 

“Wow what luck we came on this … weird holiday right Blue?” Toriel was excited to get free food. 

“Yeah... uh... humans make a lot of food holidays on the calendar... though I think this is the ONLY one that is celebrated here.” She replied, hoping that the eavesdropper would get the idea to NOT go in search of a food holiday calendar to try and score more free food.

“Oh, I didn’t even know that was a thing.” Toriel admitted as it seemed the word was spreading quickly throughout the bar.  _ Poor Grillby.... but it’s not like our arrangement is public... _

“Hehe... yeah... the states are full of people who celebrate eating too much unfortunately...” Soon enough Grillby returned with the burger and fries. 

“Thanks.” 

“It is as always… my pleasure to serve you Blue.” His flames a light pinkish red. As long as she was happy he was happy. He went around the bar and began to make all the same orders for everyone. Blue took out her phone and typed out a text to Toriel.

Blue: Poor guy... I didn’t want to call him out... but he made that up on the spot.

Toriel: He did? I hadn’t a clue. Why did he do that?

Blue: It is a thing, but he has no way of knowing. And... well... according to the shopkeeper he’s... attracted to me.

Toriel: Oh… can I tell you a secret… I thought he had a crush on me because every time I am here… although it has been with you… oh… OH… that is why he has pink flames I thought it was for ME...

Blue: Heh, you’re an adorably fluffy monster... but since he and I met that day I took a walk around Snowdin... he’s had pink flames to one degree or another.

Toriel: I knew his father and when he was around his mate those pink hues never went away. I always thought it was romantic, until the two dusted they loved each other.

Blue: That sounds like Romeo and Juliet right there.

Toriel: Indeed… Grillby comes from a long history of cooks. Each one used to be a personal chef to the king.

Blue: That explains why he’s so good... um... can I be honest and confess something?

Toriel: Go ahead.

Blue: ... I kinda like the guy back.

Toriel: I can tell.... Well now… I mean before I thought maybe you were friends but you wouldn’t point out the flush unless you didn’t feel the same in one form or another.

Blue: I guess... but we’re only just friends.

Toriel: He put you in the friend-zone or did you?

Blue: I don’t think I have... but he’s never asked me out either.

Toriel: Shit… I need to take my pill. My heat is about to start soon and Alphys came up with this new pill that helps with the mood swings and things like that. 

Blue: That’s nice that she did. I guess the mood swings sorta explain your reaction to Sans. Heh, that was kinda funny honestly. I’ll talk to Sans about spending the week.

Toriel popped in the pill in her mouth and chewed it. 

Toriel: It is still… a shock… I just… Ugh this thing is bothering me quite a bit... yeah that will be smart.

Blue: We should head there after we find a gift and talk.

Toriel: Yeah.

Toriel waved over Grillby.

“I would like a mudslide. I haven’t had one in years. You dear? You want one, those are delish…” 

“No, I’m good but thanks. Don’t forget the last time we did this.” Toriel nodded and just had the one. 

“This is nice… but now… ugh my head kinda hurts…” Blue wondered if this was a good idea with the pill... but she trusted the other monster knew what she was doing. After a couple more minutes Toriel flipped over the table. 


	15. 14

“Whoa!” Blue barely missed being crushed by it. Grillby ran over and immediately stood in front of Blue and took a defensive position.  _ The hell?!? _

“That is it… I am going to check on Frisk there is no way she is just SLEEPING.” 

“Toriel no! Oh stars... I’m sorry about this Grillby!” 

“Don’t worry about it… are you okay?” Grillby took her hands into his and quickly checked her over.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She flushed slightly.

“I have quick reflexes.” The next sound was the door being slammed hard as Toriel stormed out. 

“Oh fuck... sorry, but someone has to stop her before she rampages.”

“Be careful. Here… it might calm her down.” It was a tranquilizer he kept for monsters in heat.

“Only if I need it. Thanks.” She kissed his cheek before rushing out the door after Toriel. He stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched her leave. Blue caught up with Toriel half way to the house.

“Be reasonable, you could be interrupting something!”

“I don’t care!” Toriel’s voice could be heard on the other side of the front door.

“Alright then, we’re doing this the hard way.” Blue walked up to her, there was a yelp of surprise followed by sudden curses and protests from the goat monster as she was lifted up off the front steps.

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Toriel demanded as Blue headed off with her tossed over one shoulder, which looked a little odd since the monster was a lot larger than she was, but a hell of a lot lighter than she looked!  _ Here I thought this was going to be difficult to do... but since their bodies are made of magic it stands to reason most of them barely weigh anything at all. Large bags of dog food are heavier than she is! _

“Nope.” Blue replied and a few monsters stopped to watch the commotion but none of them interfered as Blue pretty much carried Toriel off like a petulant child.

“HE DID SOMETHING TO HER, I JUST KNOW IT!” She growled.

“It’s call sex Tori, get over it.”

“Oh god… my baby…” Toriel began to cry. Blue sighed as she set Toriel down near the entrance of the ruins and gently, but firmly pushed her into the hidden passage.

“I… I thought I had a few more months or years…” 

“Years is doubtful. They’re both adults and they love each other... plus Sans has his heats too. I imagine THAT could be a factor even if he wasn’t acting on a heat now.”

“I think… my heat is starting. You might want to pack... call Alphys… this pill… I think… it is doing something.” 

“Not before I get you inside. I’ll be fine. I’m a grown adult.” Toriel went inside and continued to explain.

“It is not that… I could easily rape you in a certain state. Without even thinking. I’ve heard of brothers and sisters who ended up… heats are merciless.” 

“I don’t know if that’s just sad or what but you doing that is the least of my worries.” 

“At least… call Sans.” 

“I will if I have to. For the moment I have at least some protection thanks to my friend. I’ll be fine.”

“What is it?” 

“If I showed you, you might remember later. Better safe than sorry.” 

“Good idea… Fucking Sans hurting my - no… no… fight these thoughts…” 

“He didn’t hurt her. She’s fine. Let’s make some tea.” 

“Yes good idea…” Toriel went into the kitchen when all of a sudden she heard a slam of metal being tossed at the wall. 

“It is fine… the kettle…” 

“Toriel? You okay?” Blue called, she was thinking of taking the other’s advice honestly and had packed a few things.

“I am fine… I think I broke a pan…”

“Oh dear... Sit down, I’ll make the tea.” Blue had an idea.

“Sometimes… I think to myself what it would be like…” Toriel started to make no sense now. Blue went into the kitchen.

“Go sit down.” Toriel nodded and went into the living room to sit in her chair. Blue knew the tranquilizer she’d been given had to be strong... so if she put just a bit in the tea... She made two drinks and put a bit of the tranquilizer into Toriel’s cup, making sure it mixed and only a bit. Surely a small dosage would help calm her down. She went into the living room and handed Toriel her cup then sat down with her own. She’d made herself hot chocolate so they wouldn’t be mixed up. Toriel sipped the tea and after a moment she yawned just a little bit, but she seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

“Thank you…”  _ Good, it worked. _ Seconds later Toriel’s phone rang... Blue was enjoying her cup when Toriel’s phone went off, almost making her snort into her chocolate when she recognized the tune. Though she had no idea how monsters had gotten a hold of this one; as the ringtone played out “Spooky Scary Skeletons” Blue had an idea that was her ringtone for Sans likely. Toriel pulled out the phone to read the message before replying back.

“What was that about?” She asked after a moment.

“Sans wanted to make sure that we made it back okay. Apparently there is a blizzard.”

“A blizzard?” 

“Yes, it doesn’t happen very often but the magic gathered around Snowdin and the forest builds up into snowfall and if it doesn’t manage to snow then it makes a powerful blizzard that is dangerous for anyone who doesn’t know where they are going. It’s usually pretty bad. It lasts at least a week, we won’t be leaving the Ruins anytime soon.”  _ You won’t be... but this is perfect. I don’t think anyone will want me to do what I’ve been planning. They have such tender hearts... It’s best this way.  _

“That pill must either be working or I am… just feeling better because it is wearing off now.” Toriel felt more at ease now.

“I’m glad you feel better.” Blue smiled. She felt guilty for her thoughts, but it didn’t show. Yes. Tonight was going to be perfect.

“I should apologize to Sans but not until after my nap. I feel… a little tired.” 

“Understood.” Toriel yawned, finishing her tea and rubbing her eye with her free hand.

“G’night my dear, remind me to contact Alphys and tell her I will probably not take the pills any longer. I think you did something but I can’t pinpoint it. Any-way… wooow…” Toriel tried to stand but was stumbling a little bit; those tranquilizers were super strong even for the small dosage she got she was already feeling the effect.

“Here, let me help.” She put her cup aside and helped her to bed. Toriel fell quickly to sleep and not with a care in the world. Blue headed to her room to finish packing, her thoughts on what she needed to do racing through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone she’d gotten from Alphys vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket to stare at it. She wasn’t expecting anyone to call or anything. Was it - ? She smiled a little to herself though she saw who it was. Chuckling a little to herself when she read it.

Sans: don’t be blue, got somethin’ for ya

2 attachments

Blue: ha ha. thanks. 

She retrieved the seeds, curious; these two seeds didn’t look like anything she’d ever seen before. They were a soft orange with interlacing reds and browns. Unusual.

Blue: i don’t think i’ve ever seen seeds like these before. i’ll have to see if i can find a spot for them to grow and shouldn’t you be giving frisk flowers?

Sans: heh, they’re not from me. they’re from frisk.

_ So she wanted me to have these seeds? Why? _

Blue: ah, well tell her thanks for me.

Sans: 10 - 4

Blue: copy that, over and out.

_ Odd... well, I won’t really have much use for them. Sorry Frisk. I’m not really much of a gardener and with that weed in the only place where there’s sunlight ... well, I don’t think it will matter. Not like I’m going to see the sun again. _ She put the seeds back into the phone. It had taken a while to get used to the fact that every phone that was down here, except her original phone, had a special sort of magic in it that allowed for carrying things via an interdimensional box. There was limited space, of course, but it wasn’t like she really needed much. 


	16. 15

Blue scanned the phone she’d been given, a second phone quietly playing a few songs that were downloaded onto it. It didn’t have service in the mountain and its casing was cracked from the fall, but it still worked. She kept it quiet so it wouldn’t disturb Toriel. Its battery was slowly fading as it continued to play, looping through one specific song. Blue began to quietly mouth the words as it started again:

_ The brave and foolish ones _

_ They walk not on the center _

_ The signs are pointing every way _

_ And I don’t know which route’s better _

_ Some will take the fall _

_ And some will see tomorrow _

_ I could be the light or darkness _

_ Redemption or sorrow _

_ How could I live on with what I’ve done? _

_ You took me in, showed me love _

_ When I had nowhere to run _

_ You offered me your everything _

_ And I threw it all away _

_ My indecision keep me unaligned _

_ A mother and a child _

_ But one is not accepting _

_ They make their way out to the door _

_ Not thinking for their safety _

_ And now I must decide _

_ If I’ll create a martyr _

_ The voices in my head, they ask _

_ If I’m a man or monster _

_ How could I live on with what I’ve done? _

_ You took me in, showed me love _

_ When I had nowhere to run _

_ You offered me your everything _

_ And I threw it all away _

_ My indecision keeps me unaligned _

_ Keeps me unaligned _

_ Keeps me unaligned _

_ How could I live on with what I've done? _

_ You took me in, showed me love _

_ When I had nowhere to run _

_ You offered me your everything _

_ And I threw it all away _

_ My indecision keeps me unaligned _

The song fit perfectly to her thoughts, she had been thinking about this for a while now. She hadn’t told anyone though. They wouldn’t understand. She pulled out the book she had and finally made up her mind.  _ It’s now or never. I cannot hesitate. _ She shut off the phone that had been looping the song and took the other. She slipped from the room with both phones and began to gather supplies. She went back to the room with the supplies and wrote a short note:

Thank you for everything. I will never forget this.

\- Blue

She left it on the table before she headed out, wrapped up in an orange coat over her hoodie to keep her warm and a red scarf she’d bought earlier that day in town, along with some black gloves. When she slipped out she noticed that she could barely see anything.  _ This won’t be easy, but I could find Snowdin in the dark by now... I’ve been so many times... it’s not hard. _

Toriel had been right when she had told her that it wouldn’t be safe to just venture out ... but this was also the best time to do so. She would have to rely on her memory of where things were and go slow. She set off into the evening, picking her way through the storm the song from earlier looping in her mind. She knew it would take her longer than normal to make this trip, but she was sure she knew where she was going. She knew where she needed to reach. It seemed to take forever, but Blue finally saw the lights of the town winking at her dimly; the puzzles in the forest had been deactivated months ago, thankfully, making the trek easier. She moved forward towards them and found Grillby’s but the place was locked. Not that she expected anything less. She walked on, remembering the tunnel that went under a portion of the town. She found the igloo, almost tripping over it, and ducked inside out of the snow, brushing herself off. She would spend the night here. She wondered if anyone else was up. So she pulled out the phone and flipped through her contacts before choosing one. She decided if anyone might be up it would be that skeleton comedian...  _ It would be nice to have someone to talk to, just for a little while...  _

Blue: hey sans. just wondering if you’re up, if not that’s okay. i just wanted to say i’ve been thinking a lot of what we talked about that one night. i’ve made up my mind. i know it’s probably not what you’d want... what anyone would... but i have to do this. it’s what you all deserve. just be careful of those out there who aren’t so forgiving if you decide to leave. if it were up to me i would say stay here, but i know what this means to you guys and it’s not right that you’re trapped down here. 

She lay down, waiting for a reply, but it seems it was too late in the evening now even for Sans. Well, that was okay. She didn’t need to hear back from him. She settled down for a bit of sleep; she wasn’t afraid, if anything, she felt a sense of contentment as she rested. It wouldn’t be long, however, that restlessness would pull her from her dreams. So she trekked down the long tunnel and from the other end of it she used the lights to guide her to the outskirts. She saw Sans’ house, she paused a moment before she took the bag of supplies out of the phone and moved over to the house. She set the phone on the porch with one last message that had been unsent that just sat on the phone:

Thank you for everything, everyone. 

  
  
  


Shouldering the bag she headed out of town, the area got foggy after a while, making it impossible for her to tell if she was making any headway, but after a while it faded and so did the storm. She pushed past it and onto warmer ground. It was strange but she glanced back one last time before she continued on. She kept out of sight of any monsters as she went on before she found a place she could stay for a little while to sleep again. Exhausted. She had gotten further than she had expected and she was in new territory now. She was determined to go on.  _ I hate the cold, can’t wait to leave this area. _ For now, she used the pack as a pillow and drifted off. She awoke the next morning, unaware of the reactions in Snowdin at that time as she ate a small sandwich for breakfast before picking her way through the marshy area she had gotten herself into. She knew she probably would only have a few days to manage to get ahead of Sans, with his teleporting ability, hiding anywhere wasn’t going to be easy.

It was a miserably cold trek, but her research in Toriel’s library made this journey a lot easier. Blue knew that Undyne didn’t particularly like her... or Frisk, but who better to hide her in Waterfall? So that’s why she was knocking on the fish lady’s door at such an early hour in the morning. 

“Punk I told you I am not interested in snail race- oh… it is the human punk, what do you want?” Undyne had opened the door and was resting against the doorway and cleaning out her ear with one finger. 

“I have a favor to ask you. See... I’m on my way to the castle... but... when Sans finds out he’s likely going to hunt me down... I need you to hide me. You’re my best bet here in Waterfall of keeping ahead of him.”

“Damn straight. You are going to finish this then?” 

“Yes. Will you help me? I’ll need you to help me convince Alphys too... I don’t want her ratting either of us out.”

“I will take care of her. You promise me a way out and I will make sure everyone keeps their trap shut.” 

“On my life... I am going to break the barrier.” She met the other’s eye, her expression was one of sincere seriousness. Undyne smirked and allowed her in.

  
“I will be your guide and so will the guards.” 

“Thank you.”

“No thank you. Fucking prick Sans wouldn’t allow us to use Frisk.” 

“Because she’s a red soul. It would be pointless to try... I’m not.” 

“There are ways to fix  _ that _ problem.” 

“Yes... but they take too long. You’d be reliving days for years. It’s... better this way.”

“Not if they used the machine downstairs. Alphys… she found a machine that sucks the soul…” 

“The extractor... I found blueprints on it in a book. Unfortunately the extractor malfunctioned the last time it was used.”

“Where did you find this crap? I thought only royal scientists and the royal family had access to that shit.” 

“Oddly enough, in the queen’s library.” 

“THE QUEEN?” 

“Where else do you think I’ve been the whole time I’ve been here?” Undyne pinned Blue to the wall, making sure not to hurt her too much as she needed her alive. Blue winced a little from the impact.

“Where is she? She betrayed us all when she disappeared and you know where she is?”

“No... she didn’t betray you. She simply left because she didn’t want the blood of innocents on her soul... and she couldn’t bear it after she lost her children in a single day. I know your lore. I know what happened to Princess Chara and Prince Asriel. It doesn’t matter where she is because she’s not the one making decisions.” Undyne slammed her against the wall again.

“YOU are not one of us… learn your place quick punk. She left when we needed her the most.” 

“I’m your ticket out of here. You might have needed her but did you ever stop to think what SHE needed? She’s still a heartbroken mother who has been kind to every human who has fallen. Who calls them her CHILDREN and she has had to suffer the king killing every last one. Just what the fuck do you think that does to someone with a kind soul?” 

“Ugh… what a piece of shit… Those souls could have sped up things.” Undyne let go of Blue, letting her walk around again.

“Yeah, but he could have taken a single soul too and gotten the rest himself after absorbing one. Don’t put all the blame on her.” 

“Not him, her… of course. I mean seriously what have humans done for us than kept us here as prisoners.” 

“Considering one of them was your princess I find it really odd you don’t show at least some respect for the dead.” 

“You mean the girl who made it WORSE… no she killed the prince.” 

“She was a child trying to help. Give it a rest. It’s been decades since this happened. Stop holding a grudge for god’s sake. You’re only hurting yourself by holding onto such anger. You aren’t helping anyone with this. It’s unhealthy captain. For your own sake of mind and life, let it go already.”

“The moment I can feel that sweet sunshine on my face… then I will.” 

“Fine, just keep your word about that because there’s someone who really cares about you.”

“Oh you are trying to get sweet on me? Well I can’t because I already have someone in mind.” 

“Pff, don’t flatter yourself captain. Someone else is my bae.” 

“Frisk? Sans? No… those two are like dating or something and that sickens me…” 

“Nope. They’re mates.” Undyne made a face, but sighed. For a moment though Blue’s own expression shifted to something softer.

“No... my guy is... someone else...”


	17. 16

“Who? Jerry?” 

“Why does everyone keep asking that? No. I don’t know Jerry and I’ve not heard good things about that guy.” 

“Let me yell out- never mind… close the door QUICK!” Jerry was approaching with a face of disgust. Blue closed the door.

“It doesn’t matter who it is. He never asked me out and I’m going to die. There’s no point in you knowing. It was probably just a crush anyway on his part. I am only human after all.” Blue glanced around before finding a place to sit down.

“Well that makes sense… humans are exotic…”

“I guess...”  _ That explains the poetry...  _ She sighed quietly. 

“Even after all the time I’ve spent above ground, learning things the hard way... I still managed to lose my heart even though I knew it wasn’t worth it.”

“Ugh… let me say this… as you are going to die and what nots so you won’t spread this around too far but… if a monster is… interested… no matter what, their soul can’t lie. UGH… I hate this happy happy feel good shit…” 

“Heh... I guess I’ll never know will I?”  _ I never saw his soul... for the best. It’s best not to know. Easier...  _ Knowing that though, Blue wasn’t sure what was worse about not knowing now, that she could never be certain his interest wasn’t just fleeting or the thought of the pain if he truly did feel something beyond friendship and mere flirtations... 

“Probably, come along you will need rest.” Undyne waved her to her room. She only nodded and followed the other in thoughtful silence.  _ Yeah... it’s just better this way... no one gets hurt but me... I can “live” with that... heh. _ She didn’t think that it would be long. It was only the second day.

  
  
  


Frisk woke up the next day and Sans was staring at his phone. 

“What is wrong?” Frisk asked Sans as she nuzzled up to him. He just flipped the phone around so she could see the text from Toriel.

“Blue has… what in the world? We need to do something!” Frisk said rereading the message over and over again. 

“easier said than done. we don’t know where she went and even if i have a guess that isn’t going to say for certain she even managed to get out in this weather. there’s no telling how far she got or where she is. we’ll have to wait out the storm.”

“Do you think… what you said about Asgore… what mom said about him. Do you think she is trying to kill herself or do you think she is… mom sounded distraught in the text. What do we do? Sans is it my fault?”

“no, it’s not your fault and i don’t know what she plans aside from getting there.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe if I was a better friend… or something…” Frisk pulled her legs up to her chest feeling distressed about this whole circumstance. 

“yeah, i’m pretty sure.” 

“S-sans what should we do?” Frisk hugged Sans and held him close. 

“for now we’ll make plans, but aside from that there’s not much we can. it’s too dangerous to venture out. even for me.”

“I k-know… fuck… she can freeze out there or get killed by any of the monsters. I don’t think I have the heart to tell the guys. I know she drove me a little crazy but I didn’t want her to kill herself either.” Frisk started to cry into Sans’ shirt. 

“Why now? I t-thought she was f-fitting in.” 

“i dunno. and the monsters are likely the least of her concerns at the moment.” He wrapped his arms around her, he wasn’t sure what else to say. She rested against him; it was an unusual sad ending to a birthday that year. They were going to have to plan a search party. Sans walked downstairs, his brother was likely up in the kitchen, but who else would be awake at this hour? 

“I Think We Should Try To Read The Book When The Storm Is Gone.” Papyrus was talking quietly to Mettaton.    
  


“hey bro, metta.” Well those two were here, but where was his friend? Had he walked by him without seeing him? Grillby was staring out the window, his flames were flickering in spurt like he was nervous about something.

“you two wanna join us in the living room for a moment? paps, we’re gonna need some of your figures.” 

“Sure, We Were Just Talking About Baby Things.” 

“this is kinda important pap. we need to make immediate plans for when this storm lets up. i’ll explain when you two join us.”

“Sure darling what is wrong?” Mettaton and Papyrus followed Sans into the living room. 

Sans went back to the living room and glanced around before noticing his friend by the window. He walked over to him.

“hey, you okay?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, just thinking of a friend… I hope they are okay.” Grillby didn’t want to admit he was thinking of Blue. 

“... do you know something?” 

“Know something? About what? Blue was having trouble with Toriel earlier and with this storm… I just hope she made it home okay.” 

“yes and no. i’ll explain when paps gets back.” He moved over to the coffee table, waiting for his brother to return with the figures. He had searched through his inventory and found some clay he’d picked up, that would have to work for now. He didn’t have any paper or anything and he didn’t really want to leave to search the house for some.

“What are you doing?” Grillby asked as Frisk and Papyrus took a seat. Mettaton sat in a chair nearby. Frisk looked like she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were puffy and red.

“making a map, sorta.” Sans said, carving letters into the clay he was using, with his finger, to make markers for the map.

“this morning i got a text from tori. blue’s gone missing as of last night. they originally made it back to the ruins, but according to tori after she fell asleep she didn’t see blue again and has searched the entire place.”

“It is probably because of the tranquilizer.” Grillby admitted. 

“what?” 

“You tranquilized my mother?” Frisk accused as Grillby’s flames were dimming and turning blue.

“That wasn’t… What happened was she came in with Blue earlier and Toriel took something and then she flipped out. She was acting erratic. My door and my table are in bad shape if you don’t believe me. Anyway… she came this way and I gave Blue the tranq.” 

“not like we can check now. let me guess... it was a heat tranquilizer.”

“Yes. I was scared for Blue. I didn’t want her to get hurt by Toriel.” 

“that, plus with the storm... she took advantage of what was a bad situation and used it to slip away. she knows a hell of a lot more than she lets anyone know. she probably knew we’d be stuck here too.” 

“... I hope she is safe.” Grillby commented as he glanced out of the window.

“I Hope So Too. The Weather Out There Is Horrible!” Frisk started to cry again, feeling helpless and Papyrus went over to comfort Frisk.. 

“it is and she’s been to snowdin enough times to walk the path blindfolded. it’s possible that by the time the storm lets up she’ll have moved from snowdin to waterfall, but we can’t make any assumptions. there’s still a chance she might be in snowdin forest.”

“I can check around the forest.” Grillby volunteered.

“Maybe she was checking for things…” 

“maybe, but that might be a red herring. regardless, we can’t rule it out.”

“You mentioned that mom had to get hit with a tranq dart for a heat… maybe she left to move in with someone else?” Frisk was trying to figure out what was going on.

“who else though? among those here she knows best is me and grillby.”


	18. 17

“Fuck… what if she…” Grillby got up and ran to the door and tried to go out into the snow. Sans had to catch his soul to keep him from running out recklessly into the storm, the snow blowing a bit into the doorway.

“don’t jump to conclusions.”

“But what if she went to my place?” Grillby asked looking outside. 

“i can check, you’re too vulnerable to this grillbz. it’s worse for you than any of us. pap, i’ll leave the rest of the strategizing to you while i check grillby’s. you’re the best at it.” He walked over to his friend.

“stay put. i’ll be back soon.” Sans wrapped himself up.

“Sans, you can’t even shortcut…” Frisk ran over to him concerned.

“no, but it’s not that far sweetheart. i can walk. i’ll be fine. i know the town well enough i’m not in any danger.”

“Come home to me… promise me. I will do whatever I have to keep you with me…” 

“i promise i’ll be back, keep an eye on grillby for me okay?” He said softly.

“I will.” He kissed her gently. Sans let go of his friend’s soul as he moved to head out into the storm himself.

“Come on Grillby… it will be okay.” Grillby staggered back, Frisk helping him to the couch. Half an hour later Sans returned to the house, he was all white from the snow and looked like a snow Sans when he returned. He shut the door behind him. He hadn’t found anything. Even footprints would quickly vanish in this storm. Frisk waited by the door and when he came in Frisk took a step back as he didn’t even look like himself any longer.

“Sans? Is that you?” Frisk asked. Papyrus was sitting with Mettaton and Grillby on the couch. Grillby was firmly in the middle of the two. 

“yeah, pff... i look like someone dunked me in white paint.” He chuckled a little and took off the coat and scarf he’d taken.

“I Will Get The Towels.” Papyrus got up and went upstairs as Grillby looked at Sans like a lost puppy.

“thanks.” Sans sighed

“She wasn’t… frozen there at my door was … she?” Grillby asked nervously.

“no. i didn’t find anything at all... but the door did look as you said. it was locked. but i couldn’t see any footprints or anything.” Frisk was helping wipe the snow off of Sans and the moment his face was revealed she smiled softly to him before kissing him gently.

“thanks hun.”

“I see… at least… she didn’t… she is tough, maybe she hung out with the shopkeeper?” 

“Oh she is fantastic.” Mettaton said in passing as both gave him a look like ‘this is not the time or place to talk about fashion.’ Papyrus brought the towels to Sans. 

“dunno, everything was shut down, the shop too. i checked it as well just in case and asked at the inn; their doors are still open but no one there had seen her.” 

“We will look for her. She is smart.” Grillby was in denial, totally, but no one seemed to notice the flames getting dimmer as they turned a dim blue as well. 

“I guess all we can do is wait… this… sucks.” Frisk said and Papyrus gave her a look.

“FRISK LANGUAGE!” 

“It does suck.” Grillby agreed.

“GRILLBY LANGUAGE!” 

“Darling 'suck' is not a swear word.” Mettaton explained.

“METTATON LANGUAGE!” 

“pap, knock it off or we’re not going to get anything done. let’s just concentrate on making plans okay?”

“Put me down for anywhere… I want to help as much I can.” Grillby said and Mettaton nodded.   
  
“I can put it on the news about a lost girl. That should help.” 

“She Isn’t A Little Girl Mettaton. Do We Have A Photo Of Her Even?” 

“i don’t think we do, she’s barely been here a year. she isn’t exactly a social butterfly like you and metta.” 

“But others are darling and others had to have noticed her right?” Mettaton was trying to be as helpful as he could.

“residents of snowdin maybe, but i doubt they would have seen her any sooner than any of us but we can ask around for information.” 

“Plus If She Is Smart As Grillby Says She Might Change Her Appearance Like Undyne Says ‘Hair, Clothes, And Other Features Can Change Easily To Make Finding A Monster Or Human Harder.’ ”

“yeah, i had thought about that as well. pap maybe you can convince undyne to have the guards looking for her. so you’re coming with me and frisk to waterfall for sure.”

“Oh Why Didn’t I Think Of Undyne. She Will Find Her No Time Flat. I Will Contact Her Right Away!!!” 

“That sounds like a good plan dearie. Grillby and I can look for her in the woods.” Mettaton volunteered and it seems that was the plan for now.

“agreed. we’ll leave as soon as the storm lets up.” Grillby nodded and forced himself up.

“May I use a bedroom… I need some… sleep.” He didn’t want to tell the rest he felt scared and depressed at the same time. 

“Use My Old Bedroom. They Are Together Now So They Sleep With Each Other.” Papyrus says flatly as Frisk flushed deeply. 

“really pap?” 

“What Don’t You? I Thought The Smell Meant You Did IT?” 

“you didn’t need to put it like that...” Mettaton was laughing as Grillby went upstairs and pointed at Sans’ room.

“Is this the room or is it the other one?” 

“the other one.” Sans said after glancing up. Grillby went into the other room and locked the door.

“He is missing her already. I heard they were good friends.” Frisk said, glancing his way. 

“yeah, they seemed to be... she spent a lot of time around him. more than i have in the last few years.” 

“He Is A Good Monster Though… Maybe They Both Like Being Quiet Together.” 

“That doesn’t make sense love… talking is the BEST.” Mettaton exclaimed the end. 

“This is going to be a long week.” Frisk muttered to Sans.

“yeah... yeah it is.” Sans muttered in agreement.


	19. 18

For Blue, time went by slowly. Most times she was alone during the day while Undyne was out on patrol. She made several meals for herself and always had something ready in the evening for when Undyne returned. For the most part neither of them said anything beyond a few civil words. One evening, however, Undyne decided that the quietness was a little more than she could bear. 

“Ya know you don’t have to do anything around here punk. I can take care of myself.” 

“I know you can, but what else am I supposed to do all day? I’ve never been one to be idle for long and even my skills as a writer can only take me so far before I become bored.” They lapsed into silence before Undyne broke it again.

“What was it like?” 

“Hmm?”   
  


“Ya know. Livin’ with royalty.” 

“She’s a little proud, but very kind. Stubborn, but gentle too. A friend who tried to be a mother to everyone she met. Regardless of how old they were or their beliefs. She loves to read and she enjoys Sans’ puns as much as I do. He talks through the door to her.” 

“So, he doesn’t know who he’s talking to and yet... you and him are friends?” 

“Sort of.”

“What do you mean sort of? You either are or aren’t punk.” 

“It’s complicated. He wants to know everything about me, but even after I regained my memory I found I didn’t want to tell him. It’s not important that anyone knows my name. After all, how can you remember someone if you do not know their name? How can you love them? Care for them?” Undyne shifted a little, she got the point.

“Hmmm, speaking of. Would it be alright if I sent a letter to Frisk for her birthday?” 

“Huh? Why would you wanna do that?”

“Because she needs it. She is insecure and has missed out on some things. She needs to know she is cared for by others.”

“I guess. I’ll deliver it for ya.” 

“Thanks.” There was a long stretch of silence a moment before Blue spoke again.

“I was wondering, would you like to know a secret? You can’t tell Alphys though.” 

“Huh? Why not?” 

“It sort of involves her.” 

“Hmmmm, sure.” Blue had put her plate into the sink and went back over to the table.

“So one day I went to Grillby’s to have breakfast with Toriel. It was a week of heat coming up and she’d decided to get some drinks too. We were there early mostly for Frisk’s birthday. I had some drinks too, it was kind of funny because apparently she’d not had a drink in a while, so she’d gotten herself drunk off of six drinks and I was a little tipsy myself, but we got back to the home safely. I went back to Snowdin to spend the week there, what I didn’t know was that Toriel had a stash of liquor at the house and she’d gotten into it and so she’d drunk texted me.”

“So what does Alphys have to do with this punk?” 

“I’m getting there. So, I had told Toriel during our walk that I had a monster I was more than just fond of. Being drunk that she was she decided to ask Alphys if she could have a very specific item to send to me. You know she makes personal items sometimes right?” Undyne’s face started to fill with a flush.

“Yeah... THAT’s exactly my reaction when I pulled it out of the phone.” Undyne started laughing.

“Fuckin’ hell punk! I can’t imagine the queen ever doing that!” 

“Well she did, that’s why I’ve got this.” She produced the thing, making Undyne laugh all the harder.

“You got guts punk! Put that thing away!” She said in her laughter, flushing. Blue just laughed and put the thing away.

  
  


After nearly eight months things seemed like nothing was progressing, until one day Undyne went into her room. 

“I got you a present punk… look I know we didn’t get along at first but after getting to … hang out with you for a bit. Shit… I kinda like the company and I want to say I appreciate you making this sacrifice. Anyway, I got a couple of things… first is a soul disguiser that Alphys made for you. It will allow you near Sans and he won’t be able to see you. The second… is…” Undyne revealed a homemade blanket.

“Just to keep you warm. I don’t know if you know Muffet but… she will be coming soon and she will introduce you to the spiders and they will help you to the next spot.”

“Yeah, I’ve met her. I appreciate this.” She took the soul disguiser, examining it. It looked like a regular necklace but it sparkled with all the colors of the souls. Well, she trusted Alphys knew what she was doing so she slipped it on.

“Fuck… can I … get one hug before you go?” 

“Sure.” Undyne went over and pressed her fishy lips against her cheek and hugged her close. She returned the gesture. They might not be the best of friends, but Undyne was actually nice when she was able to control her passions.

“In my next lifetime we are going to be besties okay!” 

“I look forward to it.” She gave the other a faint smile before shouldering her bag, pulling the hood up on her hoodie and ducking out the door. She stuck as much to the tall grass as possible as she went through the rest of Waterfall. The most open part of the stretch was the tunnel that led to hotland.... and past one of Sans’ sentry stations. She’d been assured that Sans wouldn’t be there and that the guard would help her through this portion of the Underground. She had to trust that the captain kept her word as she made her way through the tunnel. She felt nervous... there was no way to hide... no place to... but once she felt the heat near the end of the tunnel she sighed with relief and saw that the sentry station was empty of a skeleton. 

She crossed the bridge and headed towards the white building in the near distance. The lab. This was going to be one of the hardest places to keep out of sight because there was nowhere to duck out of sight and even with the guards’ help she might still be spotted. Muffet was ahead with a big bag and a basket. Blue felt relieved as she saw the other, it was a welcome sight.

“Hey Muffet.”

“Hello darling, how are you holding up?” 

“About as well as can be hoped... I imagine by now there’s a frenzy in Snowdin.” 

“There is but… you do you. Thank you… even if you get to the end and decide not to do this I still appreciate your gesture. I packed things like food, tent, sleeping bag, heater, and batteries for your phone. Oh and Alphys asked me to put notebooks in there. She heard rumors you are a writer, or something like that, and pens. The spiders will respond to you if you call them. I told them your quest. Be careful… there are ears and eyes everywhere.” Muffet moved slightly over and Blue could see a web that could be seen underneath a camera. 

“Thanks Muffet. I appreciate the help, but I won’t change my mind.” She closed her eyes a moment, letting her mind drift... imagine for just a moment that she was back in Snowdin.... Wrapped in the arms she knew would protect her and keep her safe... to the monster she loved.  _ What hurts the most was being so close...  _ She thought but disbanded the thoughts and opened her eyes again, she seemed more determined now, even if she hurt. 

“Maybe we’ll cross paths again before the end.” She headed past the spider to the lab, sticking her hands into the pockets of the hoodie she’d found. A few stray tears vaporizing quickly in the heat. She rapped on the lab door.

“C-come on in my n-new bestie!” Alphys said as she opened the door. Blue gave the lizard a sad sort of smile as she followed her in.

“Don’t b-be sad. I h-heard the h-humans have what they c-call a heaven.” 

“I guess I’m just sad because... this was my heaven Al.... I came here wanting to end it all... and I found what I’d been missing all my life instead.” 

“T-then why are you d-doing this?” Alphys asked as she escorted Blue to a room off the beaten path. 

“It’s... a final wish of mine. Because there is a soul worth the sacrifice.... even if they never know it.”

“Ahh… unrequited love…” Blue simply smiled, but that’s enough of an answer.

“We w-will have time… and when w-we are done. All of the u-underground will know the b-blessing you gave us. Until then i-ice cream?” 

“Thanks. Where do you want me to stay in case Sans drops by?” 

“Here!” Alphys finally got her to a room near the true elevator that was hidden away. She pressed some hidden buttons that spelled out her favorite anime and a room opened up. 

“That’s a long key. Can’t say I’ve watched it.” Blue says after a moment.

“Hehe… umm… f-forgive the… ummm… d-decorations.” Inside it was filled wall to wall with pictures of Undyne.

“It’s fine, I won’t be here long and she was good to me. You both have been. Thank you.”

“I h-hope to help you m-move on in about 4-6 months f-from now. I am sorry.” Blue nodded.

“I’ll do what I can to help, but I only know so much. The maps I had to refer to were a bit outdated... but they gave me an easy time to avoid Sans and Frisk when I was out there.”

“The l-labs… they are a bit … shifty… don’t a-ask me but they a-are like they are a-alive.” 

“Because of the True Lab... Yeah, I know about it. It was in one of the books... I couldn’t read who wrote them though... the best I could make out was a “g” for the author.” 

“W-who told y-you… the monsters b-below… I t-tried to h-help.” She wasn’t listening clearly as she started to ramble. Blue chuckled.

“No one told me... except you just now. I only knew about the lab. I didn’t say anything about monsters.” 

“There a-are monsters in the T-true Lab. Monsters w-who been d-dusted and I tried… I p-played God and I d-deserve this punishment.” Astra put one hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Al. We all make mistakes. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re not the first to try to play God and won't be the last.” 

“Even s-so… I b-been delaying the l-letters to the f-family members… I c-can’t tell them the t-truth.” 

“I don’t blame you. I’ve done things I’m not proud of either... that I’d rather not face...”

“Y-you will be traversing t-through… I w-will need to s-something of y-yours to get them used to y-your smell so they d-don’t attack you.” 

“Of course. I’d like to meet them at some point.” She pulled out a notebook and handed it over. It was a little worn from use.

“T-thank you. Did you g-get the s-supplies I sent with Muffet?” 

“Yes. I have them stashed in the bag. I had to leave the phone with Sans to keep him from tracking me that way.” Alphys wrapped her arms around Blue.

“It w-will be o-okay.” 

“Yeah.” She patted the shorter monster’s shoulders. It was kind of odd being taller than someone.

“C-come on y-you should rest. There is a T-TV inside and if y-you want there is a l-live feed of all the c-cameras to flip through.” 

“I appreciate it. I’ll get some sleep.”

“You p-push that b-button over here if y-you need me. J-just check with the c-camera first before p-pressing okay?” 


	20. 19

“Of course. Thanks Al.” Alphys nodded and closed the door behind her. It was hard enough that she had to lie to Sans but now she had to keep it up for a couple more months. Blue set down the bag, she would keep mostly to the room during those months she was there. Making things easier on Alphys for the most part, especially since Sans dropped in at the oddest of times and normally without warning too. After all, if she hadn’t actually seen Blue recently she couldn’t be lying about it right? Blue tapped into the camera feed in Snowdin, if only on a wistful wish to see the monster she had left behind. Every so often she would get a glimpse of him when he would transverse to the forest or towards Waterfall. He looked fairly normal except his flames were not as alive as they used to be. 

“Forgive me.” She murmured quietly to the image, pressing her forehead against the screen, silent tears falling. Mourning what might have been.

“I love you.” She mumbled as she wiped the tears away before turning off the screen for the day. She wondered if he had found the message she had left... because she had left one the day before she had left... knowing it was the last one. The odd flower had just showed up one day for her but she wasn’t sure who had given it to her and so she had put it in the room she often stayed in and she had sometimes left messages for Grillby on the flower when she’d stayed over. Blue spent days at a time moping before the tears would dry and she’d be okay again. She only turned off the camera screens when she was feeling depressed. 

Otherwise she kept them on, watching the town and its surroundings like a silent guardian. Sometimes she would write, sometimes she would just watch the town and other times she’d put Toriel’s gift to use; just anything to keep from being too bored. Time had slowed to a crawl and there was no way for her to know if five minutes had passed or five hours. She slept when she was tired, ate when she was hungry, but the passage of time in that room had lost almost all meaning. Months had passed and Alphys had finally got what she needed for Blue to get through Hotland. She knocked on the door and Blue answered.

“H-hey…” Alphys said to Blue. She held a special key in her hands, debating what was right and wrong. Blue had changed out of the orange hoodie she’d been wearing when she’d arrived at the lab, she had left it on top of her bag, wearing only the blue shirt and jeans she’d been in when she had fallen.

“I g-got the monsters u-used to your smell and… and here is the k-key to the elevator.” Alphys placed the key in her hand. She had tears streaming down her face as she did this.

“Thanks Alphys. Don’t cry. It will be okay.” 

“I a-am killing y-you…” Alphys admitted. Blue knelt and gently wiped away the tears.

“Be brave, you always knew what it meant for those souls. Don’t weep for me. I was already dead when I came here. It’s okay. You have your friends and family who will depend on you and those monsters too. You can do this.” She gently hugged the smaller monster. Alphys returned the gesture almost not wanting to let go. The embrace lasted a long moment. 

“B-bravery… is not m-my strong suit… if I w-was brave I w-would stop you.” 

“Someone has to do this Al. There’s always the next life time... I’ll be waiting for you there. Then we can have sleepovers with Undyne and watch all that anime.” 

“I h-hope so… I really h-hope so…” Alphys reluctantly let go and stepped back. 

“I’ve one last request for you.”

“A-anything. Y-you want me to c-cancel this thing?” It was a hopeful request but futile.

“Nice try, I just want you to deliver this gift for me. Frisk will be celebrating her birthday soon... I don’t know that I can deliver it myself but I trust you can find a way.”

“I c-can’t personally deliver the g-gift but I k-know a friend who will. Do y-you want Toriel to get it o-or Sans… for Frisk.” 

“Send it to Sans. It will be something to maybe throw him off a bit. Though... if things are as I expect... it won’t be long before I may meet him again... oh, I almost forgot the letter. This one is for Toriel.” She handed her the box and then the letter.

“T-thank you my friend… I hope to s-see you on the … other side or in our n-next lifetime.” 

“See you in the next life.” She headed for the elevator then, taking only the key. She wouldn’t need anything else. Her mind went back to the many evenings spent at Grillby’s, listening to the quiet murmur of conversations, sometimes drunken rants of frustration... and always that warmth of the owner whose warm soul had left a spark in her heart that had become a fire that refused to be snuffed.

Alphys started her journey to the wet lands of Waterfall to talk to a certain bird monster... The journey through the elevator was dull, mostly quiet, and slow. Blue wondered when it would come to an end. She just sort of sat on the floor as time passed. Finally the elevator stopped and she stepped out into the True Lab. Alphys had told her where to find the next elevator, the one that needed the key. Reluctant to go just straight there, she explored the various rooms, wondering if she’d meet any of the monsters down here. 

Blue saw in one room what looked like a giant dog fast asleep. She decided not to disturb it and moved on. Though she didn’t see any of the others. With a shrug she headed off to the room with the elevator. This would be the longest part of the journey. At least for her. When it ended, she stepped from the elevator and took the first door. She was surprised by the beauty of the hall before her... 

Blue was quiet as she glanced around, walking almost soundlessly through the hall. The sound of birds chirping could be heard in the garden and she went over to one window to peer out. She hadn’t seen Sans yet. Blue stood there for a while, just sort of looking out the window before she turned from it to continue her quiet journey down the long, golden hall.  _ This is nice... is this the Judgement Hall? It’s pretty, if this is it then my journey is about to end. _ None of the books had been very descriptive about the hall itself. Just that it was in the castle.  _ Soon I will have to face the king, and if I’m unlucky I’ll run into - _

“heh... enjoying the view? it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these kids like you been playing hide and go seek far too long.” She froze where she was at.  _ Sans. _ Sans was standing in front of her. He yawned into his hand and then put his arms behind his head just relaxing.  _ Looks like our game has ended, hasn’t it? _

“You look ready for a nap.”

“i could use one. paps had a kid and you know frisk and i been looking for a girl pretty much everyday since she decided to disappear. then there is the fact my friends seem to be valuing that being over years of knowing me, for this new person but whatever.” 

“What can I say? A promise of freedom and all they have to do is pretend they never saw me.” 

“ahh... so you think that you are going to free us all?” 

“Someone let it slip. I figured there was no point in at least not trying, but I knew I’d have to give Frisk the slip... she and I are too much alike and her power exceeds mine.”

“you know that she has been worried sick. last year when you sent that letter she was so excited that she finally got something from you that she practically forgot her birthday. she smiled for the first time in months but what should i tell her when she finds out that i watched you commit suicide?” 

“She’s a good kid and you know, I’m not sure what you should tell her, comedian. I don’t really have all the answers you know. I’m not that smart.”

“he he you are to her. you know today frisk had a moment with the new baby. she didn’t know how to hold a baby since she never saw a baby. she also freaked out when the baby decided her chest seemed like an all you can eat buffet.” Blue chuckled softly.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but it won't change my mind.”  _ I’m sorry Sans, but it has to be this way... but thank you for giving me one more reason to go on. _

“i still need to do one thing.” Her soul came out a bit as he checked her soul. The soul was a deep purple despite that it looked in rough shape, like it’d been through several battles.

“Don’t tell me you’re planning on challenging me now.” 

“he he no… too lazy. just want to show you that your soul still has hope. you don’t have to do this.”  _ Yes I do... because you made me care about you... because you gave me a taste of a world I want to stay in, but I’m not meant to. I’m not good enough for it. This is the least I can do with my pathetic life. Give you something of some worth with it. _ She knew she couldn’t say that, he’d never accept it. None of them would. So, after a moment’s thought, she said something else instead... 

“No, maybe not, but I want to.”  _ If I don’t... no one will. Waiting for a malicious soul is pointless because by the time you realize they are there they will have slaughtered so many monsters... I don’t want anyone to be hurt.  _

“alright…” Sans released the soul back to her.

“I have things I regret about my life, but this... this isn’t one of them.” She gave him a sad smile.

“good luck but i still stand by the fact i still don’t approve of this. there will be others and frisk will miss you. i don’t think i can stop her from knowing and if she finds out she might do a load.” 

“Yeah, she very well could, but ya know... I’m probably the only soul trait that can rival hers. I might not have the determination she does... but i have the persistence and that is enough.”

“you and chara… i swear both of you are driving me nuts today.” 

“I’ve always been stubborn, but for what it’s worth, it’s been nice being here and I don’t regret jumping.”

“i figured something like that was your past. frisk still can’t remember.” 

“She probably doesn’t want to remember. The world above is cruel, Sans. I can’t guarantee it will be safe. That it will be anything like what anyone down here thinks it is, but at the same time, it’s not right to deprive monsters of the same things humans have always had.”

“that is something we talked about. frisk doesn’t think she would even fit in with the humans. ugh... you are going to make me be the bad guy with frisk.” Sans rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

“You were never a bad guy Sans. You don’t have the soul for it.”

“he he.. you would think that if this fails we can talk more about this. maybe you will be the one to save everyone. i still will be down here with frisk because we have unfinished business.” 

“What you do in the future, is up to you. All I’m doing is giving you a choice.” She smiled a little.

“You’re pretty good at your job anyway.” 

“i don’t know what you are talking about. i am just here to give you a second chance. i like the view.” 

“And there’s only one kind of monster who would do that. Who would have the responsibility to. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“you are going to die. who are you going to share it with? as the saying goes. dead men tell no tales.” 

“Hmmm... maybe my family who came before me, when I see them again ... tell them all about the friends I made and a certain funnybones with a sweet sort of smile that made jokes and made being down in a dark place worthwhile.”  _ And the light of a monster with a soul of unfathomable kindness who lit my way in the darkness so I could be here now... _

“in another lifetime… we could have been closer.” 

“I’ll see you there, then.” He smiled and walked with his hands into his jacket before disappearing. She walked the rest of the length of the hallway and disappeared into the next room.  _ Thank you. Sans. Grillby. For giving me the strength I was lacking. I love you, my shy flame... be happy... be free... _ The throne room was filled with flowers. Golden flowers. They were all around and a large monster seemed to be carefully tending to them.


	21. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Garden - EmpathP

“Hmm? Is someone there? Just one moment.” Blue didn’t hesitate, she grabbed the first flower.  _ Ugh this tastes awful...  _ It was all she could think as she swallowed down the first of the many she’d grabbed. 

“What are you doing child?” Asgore said, going to her side in shock. 

“What I was meant to do.” She managed to eat several before the poison actually began to take over.

“Those are poisonous. STOP IT AT ONCE!” Asgore lifted her from the flowers but it was already too late.

“It’s okay... this is what I was meant for... set them free...” 

“To die… my daughter… she did the same thing…” He held her bridal style as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Don’t cry for a flower that’s already dead.” She murmured, echoing a song she had once heard.

_.... I’ll be fine, sometimes kindness is enough _

_ “Oh Mary, contrary how does your garden grow?” _

_ “Don’t leave me, please don’t be the seventh maid in a row” _

_ My answer, a whisper, soft as he lowered his head _

_ Set them free, I’m sorry, this flower’s already dead _

“Human, your sacrifice… will not be forgotten. Thank you.” A soft smile graced her features as she closed her eyes. Asgore extracted her soul from her chest but stopped for a moment… He set her down and took off his cloak and wrapped her in the material and carried her out of the room. He grabbed a flower and set it on top of the cloth.

“I will bury you in a moment, my dear. With the flowers…” Her soul pulsed faintly in his paw. He looked at the soul and carried it off with the other souls. Together… they broke the barrier, finally. The souls dispersed afterwards. Blue’s soul floated back into the underground. It was her home now, she wanted to stay. The soul hovered in the shadows, uncertain until a voice broke the silence it had been in. She did not know where the king had gone.

“Blue?” Grillby yelled into the abyss. Well, it wasn’t exactly an abyss, just a dark room with seven empty canisters. It was quiet. 

“I-I am too l-late ain’t I?” Grillby walked closer to the canisters and his flames dimmed quite a bit. Tucked aside, something was wrapped up in a purple material with a single flower on it. He could feel his soul sink as he picked up the material and looked inside.  The flower fell to the ground, disturbed from its spot. Beneath the material Blue seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

“Hey… Blue…” Grillby caressed her cheek softly.

“I am sorry. I came too late. You know there are not many beings that leave a mark on me but… you did. You were my angel. Now you truly are gone. I was foolish not to say how I felt and now... at least you are free from any pain you felt. I will give you a beautiful funeral. I can at least give you that.” Grillby pressed his face against her forehead and gently left a kiss. Barely there, her spirit floated over to him, could he hear her? She could at least try... right?

_*Be free..._

“I was…” Grillby lifted her bridal style and slowly headed to the exit wondering if the barrier was down or not. He didn’t even care as he just walked out. Sans was still at the door when he came out.

“I w-was… she looks b-beautiful…”  _ Flatterer.  _

“yeah.” Sans didn’t know what else to say.

“T-thank you… for being here… I think we will go to the echo fields. That will be a…”

“i think she’d like that.” Grillby sobbed quietly as he tried to pull himself together. Sans put an arm around his friend, supporting him.  _ I’m sorry... I never meant to cause you pain...  _

“I am so mad at myself. I am such a coward…”

_ *We all have our faults. _

“I keep hearing voices now. It is if she is still here.”

“well... she always seemed to be a stubborn one.”  _ Heh, no doubt there. _

_ *I thought it was my best trait.  _

“B-Blue?” Grillby asked.

_ *Guess I’m stubborn enough to not go where I’m supposed to. _

“I wish there was some way I can bring you back… I… I fell for you and I don’t… I am sorry…”

_ *You really think I didn’t notice?  _

“You still took your life knowing that I cared? Why?”

_ *You’re a sweet monster... but this was the best gift I could give. The only one that would truly matter. _

“You know the best gift you could have given me and that would truly matter? Just being by me… every day you were there was a gift that I wouldn’t give to anyone else. Each moment was as precious as a child’s soul. I love you and now... I am holding you and you… it is all I ever wanted to do was to hold you and love you but… it isn’t like there is any way I can get you back.”

_ *I’m sorry I can’t grant everyone’s wish. I did my best.  _

“I know… I know… just hearing you is nice…” Grillby brushed Blue’s hair out of her face. 

_ *You really are the sweetest monster I’ve come to know.  _

He nodded. He didn’t want to admit any of the hopes and dreams he’d started to develop, and hoped would come to fruition, but they wouldn’t now.

_ *Don’t give up on your hopes and your dreams. You never know what can happen.  _

“How can you say that to me? You can’t turn back time.”

_ *Because I have faith in you. You’ve endured so much, just like I did, and you’re stronger for it. I know that these things hurt for a little while... I saw a lot of death in my life... more than enough to know, but it’s not forever. _

Sans couldn’t hear her, but he was respectfully silent the whole time. Grillby couldn’t reply as he took this death hard and was unable to think straight.

“Don’t ask me to move on. I don’t think I can.”

_ *I don’t have to ask. It’s part of life. I don’t think any less of you for it. It just happens. Most especially when you don’t think it will. _

“Goodbye my love. I wish… we had more time.”

_ *In the next life. I’ll be waiting for you both. _

Grillby carried the body. It was a very somber moment for Grillby. Sans just followed his friend. There were moments as they walked where Grillby would break down in tears but the walk, for the most part, was quiet. Sans never said a word about it, he was just there to help in whatever way he could. Eventually they reached a spot in Waterfall.

“C-can you w-watch her while…” 

“yeah. i’ll do that.” His tone was soft and a little rough. Grillby used his magic and started to dig a hole for her. Sans just watched them both in silence, grieving in his own way. Neither aware of the spirit that watched in somber silence.

“Do y-you think this is d-deep enough?” Grillby asked, making a fairly deep hole. Sans glanced over and nodded, he had to help his friend out of the hole it was so deep. Grillby glanced at Sans.

“C-can you use your-“

“yeah.” He had to concentrate for this, but the blue magic eventually surrounded the form and lifted it up gently then slowly and carefully placed it into the hole.

“You came into my life and just as fast you left. You gave me hope when there was none and you gave me love… and dreams… You leave me and maybe my dreams die with you, my love will never go away. I love you Blue. I miss you.” The echo flowers around them echoed “I miss you” “I miss you” “I miss you.” Grillby struggled to put any dirt on her. Sans helped him with the task, even as tired as he was, not to mention half drunk.

“Please don’t… maybe… I know she is gone… sorry.”  _ I’m so sorry ...  _

“this is... hard on us both. i understand pal.” He knew it was gonna be harder still to tell Frisk, not to mention Toriel. Eventually the body was buried. Grillby set a stone on the site. Sans had summoned a sharp bone to carve into the stone that he’d set and set some pebbles around as markers as well.

“Goodbye my angel.” Grillby slowly made his way down the path slowly. Sans followed him, but a few paces behind. This whole time Frisk was texting him asking if he was okay and what was going on. 

Sans: i’ll tell you when i get home. it’s gonna be a while.. i had too much and right now my friend needs me.

Eventually they made it back to Snowdin and Sans followed him to his room to help him into bed. In the back, oddly enough, was a small planted echo flower in a little pot. Grillby gently touched the flower unsure what to expect.

“Hey, I thought I’d leave one last message before I head out. I figure it will be a while before you even think to check if I’ve left anything since we probably won’t see each other again.” The message began. There was a pause.

“You are foolish I just saw you…” He muttered. After a moment’s hesitation, though, there was more to it.

“I guess all I wanted to say was that we’re both kinda the same. We don’t really talk like we should... but we listen when others tell us what’s wrong with them. We help them and .. we don’t really think about ourselves too much. Even so ... all those little nothings. Really meant something. I just wish there was something else that could be done, but ... well, magic is particular isn’t it? If something isn’t just the way it needs to be, then it doesn’t work... so I don’t really have a choice. Not if I want to give everyone a chance again... Papyrus wants to be able to drive a car.... Sans wants to see the stars... Toriel wants to start a school... There’s the folks in Snowdin too... but ...” Again the hesitation.

“Am I so greedy to want you to be with me? I guess so... I would give my own soul to make you happy you know…”

“as much as I like everyone I’ve met down here... I’m not really doing this for them. Not even for Frisk. There’s so much more life has to offer you... and I want to give you the chance to have it. To have the choice to experience some of the most beautiful and wonderful things life has to offer. Maybe I won’t be around to experience them with you, but... it’s enough. I don’t want you to lose that spark I’ve seen that you think is hiding. I know you don’t say it, but it’s there because of your friends and those you care so much for. I see it every time that bonehead walks through the door and you pretend to groan when you know he’s going to start making fire jokes.” Soft laughter interrupted the words.

“I will miss your laugh the most... and your smile…” 

“Anyway, this is getting kind of long. I guess what I’m really trying to say is that I wouldn’t change any of this if I didn’t have to, because you gave me the strength to do what had to be done. Even when I was scared and unsure. I knew it was the right thing. I do this, not because I’m strong, but because you are my strength... you’re the light I needed when I was lost in the dark, with no real purpose in life. Even when I’m standing at the end... I’ll be thinking of you. Because you’re the one who’s in my heart. I have come to love everything about you. To care more than I thought I ever would. I hope that, in the end, things will work out okay even if it’s not a happily ever after ending.” Grillby couldn’t even speak as he held onto the flower and just sobbed. Sans quietly wept with his friend... for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally the relationship between Blue & Grillby wasn't supposed to happen. My co-author blindsided me with it directly after I originally wrote the short scene between her & Asgore. 
> 
> Without meaning to or any planning, this is probably one of the most heartbreaking scenes that I have ever written. To this day I still can't read it without getting choked up a bit, even if I already know how it ends.
> 
> I'm not sure why my co-author got attached to Blue, who didn't have a real name because she wasn't meant to be a character to get attached to. Just some background character in the story "Birthday Wish" that was meant to be a way to get them all out of the Underground since Asriel and Flowey were two separate beings in that story and thus there was no other way out. 
> 
> I chose a soul of perseverance for several reasons, one being that because perseverance can be flexible enough to not be corrupted like the trait of determination, it also happens to be my dominant trait, i also think that it is also the second strongest soul in terms of just raw ability because how it is so close to being like determination but isn't. Perseverance is the power to keep going, but not going through every obstacle like a bull but rather having the drive to want to get past something enough that it is willing to go around the obstacles it faces to achieve the driven goals.
> 
> I hope that everyone who reads this has enjoyed this different perspective in the same events that unfold in Birthday Wish.


	22. 21

The following day Sans went home after Grillby cried himself to sleep. Blue wanted to hold him, but couldn’t. Since he was asleep she decided to go see Toriel instead.  She was starting to get the hang of this ghost thing now, but it was strange to be able to go through doors without actually walking through them. It seemed the letter was just arriving as the yellow duck was handing over the letter that Alphys had given the thing to deliver before she had entered the Judgement Hall. She knew this wasn’t likely to be easy on the goat monster. With a sigh, she headed out of the house and went to see what she could find in the ruins, she returned to the home a few moments later just in time to hear Frisk.

“I need to think though… it is not fair to make a judgement on an emotional fling that is what Blue did. I am not like her.”

_ *And you didn’t really know me as well as you think. _

“Well I wouldn’t kill myself either.” Blue sat on the edge of the table.

_ *You killing yourself achieves nothing because it just causes the world to load again. You would have to be either very determined to die or be willing to let go of your determination for it to even work. Otherwise you’d just be setting everyone into a loop of the same day over and over and over again. _

“So watching everyone mourning you is okay!” Toriel glanced around as she wiped her fur.

_ *I never said that, but I was the best candidate. Besides, I did it for him. It was worth it. _

“Sans is Grillby taking this well?” Frisk asked as she knew he couldn’t see or hear her.

“no.”

_ *I know he’s not, but lost love is fleeting in this life. I’ve lost many in my life time. It hurts for a little while... and yes it hurts like a bitch, but time heals all wounds. Regardless of how deep. _

“No, no it doesn’t. My chest still hurts thinking of mom. Do not think time heals that wound.”

_ *You haven’t been around long enough for it to completely go away and I never said it wouldn’t hurt when you remember, but you also aren’t mourning every day are you? No. You’ve moved on with life. You continue on, yes it hurts to remember those we’ve lost... and it kinda hurts that I’m still here and not with the family that passed before me that I loved... but I’m still here.  _

“What family?” 

_ *Yeah, I had a family once. I knew when I came down here that it wouldn’t matter. I jumped to end things... but it wasn’t my time so I survived the jump, just like you did. _

“I didn’t jump.” Frisk says sternly.

_ *No, but you fell. At this point does the difference really matter when the result is the same?  _

“One is choice.”

_ *You ran from your pain, just like I did. The only difference was you don’t remember it like I did. You blocked it from your little six year old mind because you couldn’t handle it. You couldn’t handle the truth then so you forgot. A complete case of amnesia, just like me. I recovered faster though because it was part of my soul trait to persist. I had no reason to not know the truth of who I was... why I was here. _

“What is your real name?”

_ *Why do you want to know? _

“To at least give you a funeral. If you insist on not letting me go back.”

_ *I already had one. Sans was there, weren’t you, comedian? _

“He can’t hear you.” Frisk says looking his way.

“but i can hear mom.” He replied.

“i was there.”

“I should have joined Sans but my gut hurt so bad.” 

_ *You weren’t meant to. Fate is a fickle mistress Frisk. We go where we are meant to and when it is our time, only then do we leave the mortal plain. At least now you don’t have to worry about those attacks. Everyone is free, all those souls that were trapped down here are free to leave... if they want. Only those of us who want to be are still here now. _

“I hope you are happy with your choice.”

_ *It was probably the best thing I did in my life... the most selfless act I could possibly perform. Even if it hurt some, there are many now who can enjoy the sunlight and be thankful they are alive to see it. It’s the greatest gift any mortal could ever hope... to give their life to give a gift of life to others. _

“I guess so… Sans let’s go I am tired. Mom, you going to be okay?”

“Eventually, I am just tired. I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Toriel said, just rubbing her head. Sans nodded, he didn’t blame her. While they were having their discussion, King Asgore had finally sent out guards to spread the news that the barrier was broken and they were free.

_ *See you around Frisk. _

“Hope you know what you are doing.” 

*Nope, but what’s the fun in knowing everything? 

“You and Chara have one thing in common.”

*Pff... two - no three actually. Four if you count our sense of humor.

“Sans, let’s go.” Frisk says, taking his hand. He nodded and shortcut away.  _ Hmmm, of all the things you can do, comedian, why did you let me go? You could have done a number of things to attempt to stop me ... but all you did was waste your breath on words. Why?  _

*~*

“Astra.” 

“Astra I see. It is a beautiful name.” Asgore said with a nod.

*Azzy, honestly. Thanks though your majesty.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Your real name?” No one else heard the question, as it was directed at Astra along the communication line that all ghosts could use to talk to others across distances. It was a lot less hectic than ghosts popping up everywhere every time their name was said.

_ *Because I didn’t want anyone to get attached. _

_ Not that it had worked...  _

“He he... she says thank you and that she didn’t tell anyone because she didn’t want to get attached... ??? I don’t get it.” 

“Let me tell that to Sans because I don’t get it. Apparently this Astra thinks by revealing her name is something that she didn’t want you to get attached to.”

“eh?” Sans hadn’t been paying attention until just now because he’d been listening to his mother gush over his nephew.

“sorry, got distracted. what was that again?” 

“Astra your friend…” Sans looked a little confused, he apparently didn’t hear what Asriel had said.

“Blue’s name is Astra.”

“oh. huh. nice.”

“She didn’t want to reveal the name so you wouldn’t get attached but she thinks it is funny.”

“uh huh, i get it.”

“Anyway Astra dear would you like a body? You can live once more but in a robot body. Is that okay? I wonder if we could use her human body...”

“Astra says she doesn’t want that last one. It’d deteriorate. She’s fine with - what is doggone funny about being a ghost in a shell?” Sans started snickering when his mom relayed it.

“I don’t get it. It must be an inside joke, Asriel.” Asgore said, unsure what was going on.

“heh... kinda. there’s an anime where a human lives in a robot and it’s called “ghost in the shell” pff... al used some of the schematics from that show to make mettaton.”

“Oh… ironic…”

“apparently astra was a fan.” 

“Apparently. She’s giggling like an idiot. Anyway, I think we have her answer there.”

“Then feel free to tell this Grillby. I wanted to check first.” Asgore said with a nod.

“I know when Toriel left… it felt like my soul was ripped in half and that is knowing she is still alive. I couldn’t bare to even think if I lost her.”

“yeah, i’ll do that. if she doesn’t beat me to it. anyway, i’m off.” Sans shortcut out of the room and she went back to Grillby’s then. There was no point in chasing Sans around.

Meanwhile, a very persistent soul was sitting on the edge of a bed, threading her fingers lightly through flames she couldn’t actually touch. He was finally asleep. With a bit of persistence she had managed to activate the Echo flower to change its message. It had taken her several tries of accidently just activating it before being able to get the thing to stop and record her new message:

Good morning. Everything will be okay. It seems they found a way. We’ll be together forever. I promise. I love you. Wait for me, won't you? My real name, my sweet flame, is Astra Nohte.

Once that was done, she decided to pay a certain “ghost in the shell” a visit because she knew he could see and hear her. He was a ghost himself after all, even if he was a ghost monster. His newborn was adorable. She arrived in time to see him.

“Good morning Mettaton.” She settled on the back of a chair nearby.

“I thought I’d come by for a short visit and an update. See, Alphys and I are going to need your help on something and you’re the best monster around for fashion, so of course I wouldn’t go to anyone else.” 

“Darling! It is nice to see you again. Word has it you achieved the impossible sweetie. Just tell me what you need and I will do to help you.” 

“You’re too kind. So here’s what this little project is.” She began explaining the idea and why she needed a fashionista’s opinion. Blue then returned back to Grillby’s, she still felt odd phasing through walls. She’d picked out the colors for her form and stuff with Mettaton’s help and he’d assured her he would tell Alphys. With nothing better to do, she decided to “haunt” the bar for a little while. Picking up random bottles to read their contents. She eventually heard Grillby talk to no one, thinking Blue was in the room.

“You… Astra. Beautiful name for my angel. Even if I have to wait a thousand lifetimes I would wait for you.” Curious, she headed into the room, catching part of the conversation. She put her hand on the flower again. 

*Hopefully it will only be a few months at most.

“Worth the wait. I won’t make the same mistake. The moment I see you… I might… be a little more… spontaneous than usual.” 

*It will be worth it. I have a feeling it might be a good thing for us both to be so.

“I wish you could see my soul. I know it cracked the moment I saw you… in that state… It took all my strength not to dust after I buried you. That is how much- It is going to be all right now. My love for you is boundless and just being able to speak to you gives me a sense of wellbeing once more and strength to carry on.” 

*I’m glad. I had not planned for that to happen... I ... thought Asgore would have dealt with it. I did not anticipate that the two closest monsters to me would have to deal with such a task.

“He left you in a silk cloth with a flower on top. Appropriate for royalty.” 

*His cape. I think he felt guilty that we did not get a chance to talk.

“You did what you thought was right. You always did. In a sense that is one of the many reasons I love you.” The fire monster flames changed to a different hue of bluish red like a blush.

*Heh... I’m starting to feel like a gummy with as purple as I’m becoming from your flattery.

“W-will you k-keep me company down in the b-bar?” Grillby asked nervously, as if he was asking her out.

*Of course.

Grillby smiled and got dressed for work; about halfway in getting dressed his flames were still blue but had a pinkish hue now, not knowing if he could see her or not. She was waiting in the hallway, having left him to get ready. She wasn’t going to cross any lines just because she was dead. She’d been raised to be a proper lady... even if she didn’t necessarily act like one. She was sitting on the bar itself when he came out, a bottle in her hands, reading its contents. He could certainly see the floating bottle.

“Hey angel… I want to apologize again for… not being brave enough to say how I felt until… I know things are going to be okay but it could have been so bad.” Grillby said to the bottle unsure where to look. Blue considered this... well, it was going to be difficult to talk without the flower... So she tipped over some salt and wrote in it:

I don’t think it could have been worse, but you don’t need to apologize. 

I never intended to leave you. Even if you couldn’t see me.

“I felt I did the wrong thing…” Grillby glanced around to make sure no one was around to pull out his soul and showing the crack that went down it.  She wiped away the message a new one appearing:

I am so sorry... I never meant to do that... It’s so beautiful.

She thought for a moment before deciding she could try... She concentrated to see if she could gather her form back into the shape of a soul. It took a bit of doing, but she managed it. Faint as it was, it was beat up even now, the scars from the surface hadn’t been fully healed even in the time she had spent in the Underground.

“Hey… there you are, my beautiful love of mine. The scar is my regret… to not admitting things I should have. It has been there since the day you left. It only grew the more time had passed. Sans… he told me… and… I drank and drank… before begging him to take me to you.” The soul floated over to him, nudging against one hand as if to say it was okay. She didn’t want it to get worse. 

“It is okay… it shouldn’t get any worse. The moment you come back… I think...” His flames turned pinkish red.

“I want to do a soul bond with you.” The soul seemed to brighten though it was hard to tell if that was happiness or a flush as the soul floated up before him. 

“I know now that if you didn’t contact me I would surely have dusted from this... my soul ached that bad.” 

_ *If I could be a ghost monster I would hug you.  _

“You are in my mind.” The soul seemed to pulse warmly.

_ *You’ve always been with me. _

“You know… those books… they helped me. I read them and it was like having you here with me again.” 

_ *I’m glad. You were the first one to read anything I had written and be so honest. To care so much.  _

“I think I know what we will do until you get a body. I will write whatever you tell me to write and when you come back… we will publish your works.” 

_ *Hmmm, well one or two... there’s a few ideas I have that, like the end of the first book I gave you, are meant for you alone...  _

The soul seemed to darken slightly with a bit of a flush sort of tone to it.

“I hoped… that was the case… it helped me through some...” His flames turned a dark red with blue and pink hues.

“heats. I would fantasize it was you.” 

_*You weren’t wrong..._

“I am going to do something weird…” Grillby approached the floating ghost figurine and kissed the air. Though he didn’t feel anything he still didn’t regret it either. The soul darkened with a flush.

“Still beautiful…” 

_ *Y-you always manage to make me feel special... and sometimes speechless... heh. _


	23. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Boy - Casada  
> Every Time We Touch - Casada  
> (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life - Billy Medly & Jennifer Warnes

The following days were odd as customers kept looking at Grillby a little off as he would be appearing to be talking to no one but he didn’t care. Except a flower anyway, after the first day she’d gotten him to move the flower around to talk when others were around. Otherwise she could just talk to him by being very close. The flower talked back, of course now and again and the customers could only wonder who was speaking to the flower to get it to talk. Some had even examined it, thinking maybe there was a speaker or something... prompting her to laugh at their confusion. Making it seem like the flower was laughing at them... just causing more confusion.

“Grillby this flower is laughing and I demand that this piece of junk get tossed out.” 

*I beg your pardon but you came over to ME to see exactly how my mode of communication worked. Not my fault you can’t figure it out. You probably wouldn’t even believe the truth.

“F-fucking h-hell.”

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus yelled as he picked up the small fox monster and tossed him out of the bar. 

*Thank you Paps!! 

She called.

“Anything For You. As A Partner As A Royal Captain It Is My Duty- Nah… My Pleasure To Serve The One Who Saved Us All.” Papyrus bowed in the wrong direction, forgetting it was the flower that is where she was.

“Besides, My Child Comic Will Be Able To See The Sun And Grass All Thanks To You.” 

*I’m glad. He’s adorable really.

“Thank You. Mettaton Should Be Watching Him For A Moment While I Do My Rounds. Ever Since Undyne…”

*Yeah, I heard about that, but hey, she keeps Alphys happy. Most seem to be enjoying seeing the stars and the sunrise and sunset. I’ve heard of talks of things being made too or plans anyway. Amazing what you can hear when no one can see you.

“Good… Hehe You Can Be My Partner… WAIT YOU CAN BE MY PARTNER… I Need Help With Some Of The More… Active Protestors.” 

*I don’t know what I can do to help honestly.

“Give Me Names Or Locations Where They Went. Some Monsters Are Getting Hurt And I Just Want To Put Them In Jail So No One Else Gets Hurt.”

*Oh, I can do that easy. 

She began rattling off a list of names. His eyes got huge as he fumbled to get the little notebook out and began to write one name per sheet before tearing it out of the little notebook, trying to keep up. She chuckled.

*Here... give me the pen.

She took it from him when he held it out and she scribbled a bunch of names on a single sheet of paper with small dashes next to some.

*There, the ones with dashes are the more dangerously proactive ones.

“THANK YOU!!! YOU ARE THE BEST INVISIBLE PARTNER EVER!!!” 

*Heh, for now.

“Come By And Visit Comic If You Can… NOT SANS… I mean my son Comic. PSSSTTTTT… I named him after Sans.” 

*Heh... I noticed. It’s sweet. See you around captain.

Papyrus left to arrest those involved, which gave Sans a big job afterwards going through all those souls. 

Astra hummed happily, before she began to sing, it was one of the songs she had sung that first evening when she had been collecting g to buy some supplies. 

*This moment I knew I would be someone else 

My love turned around and I felt

Be my bad boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover, but don’t be my friend

“Now what if I want to be all the above?” Grillby teased laughing.

*Mmmm.... I think I could handle that.... Or maybe you’d be too hot to handle.

She teased back. Though she decided that song didn’t particularly fit and decided to switch songs.

*I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness but I don’t know why

Without you it’s hard to survive

‘Cause every time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

Need you by my side

“You sound any cuter and I will have to hide you from the rest of the world…” Grillby attempted, for the first time, to sing “Girls Just Want To Have Fun” but stopped when the glasses started to shatter. She paused in her own lyrics, a little surprised.

*Oh my, I haven’t heard a pitch like that in ages... 

“This is why I don’t sing…” Grillby’s flames were pink.

*You just shouldn’t sing around glassware he he... But your voice is wonderful.

“Thank you love.” The rest of the monsters may have disagreed but he didn’t care about them as he smiled at her. 

“Go ahead… they came for you not for me.” He was encouraging her as he always has and always will. 

*Oh yes, because they’ve never heard a flower sing.

She joked. 

“Yes… I mean…” The one monster realized that was a joke and quickly sat back down.  She laughed.

*At least he’s honest! 

“Got to give him credit where credit is due…” Grillby laughed as Sans and Frisk came in to take a seat. Astra thought a moment and when she saw the two she grinned, she knew the perfect one... it was an older love song.

*Now I’ve had the time of my life

No I’ve never felt like this before

Yes I swear, it’s the truth

And I owe it all to you

‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

She had the pitch to sing both the male and female range for this song.

“It is weird to see her and everyone else can’t.” Frisk whispered to Sans trying to stay quiet. He nodded in understanding, even if he couldn’t see her. 

“Do you think Alphys will be able to do it?” 

“yeah, i think so.” He murmured back.

“She still draws a crowd even in death…” 

“yeah, but that’s cuz they don’t realize it’s a spirit. they just think it’s a talkin’ flower that can sing and hold conversations. just imagine the reactions when she has a body again and comes back to the bar to sing... heh.” 

“Probably be a little confused but they probably still be happy to see her again. I am so tired of everyone asking me at the library about her.” Frisk pouted just a little bit before Grillby came over and gave the two hamburgers and fries. He glanced at Frisk and mentally rolled his eyes as he couldn’t give two cares about her feelings. Sans didn’t blame her.

“Isn’t she doing great up there?” Grillby whispered.

“definitely draws a crowd... get her some paint and you might have art.”

“She is good.” Frisk said, snickering at Sans’ comment as Grillby flushed, thinking of orange paint on her. 

“I umm… should get g-going.” Grillby muttered. He left the two as Frisk took Sans’ hand into hers. He gently squeezed.

“One day I will find something that will make me special…” She muttered. 

“you’re special to me.”

“You are as sweet as honey.” Frisk smiled at him as he returned the smile.  _ I just want to prove that I am not a copy of her though to you…I just need something that makes me unique…  _

“hmmm, but that sounds like something i should say. though i think you’re a little sweeter than that condiment.” 

“I know you are trying to cheer me up. I think I am just being stubborn, I am happy for Grillby and glad everyone will be back soon. I am happy for you as your mom will be back soon… I need to be more… humble.” 

“maybe, but there’s nothing wrong with wanting to shine either my little star.” Frisk flushed but at the same time felt like a little girl … she was a little girl to him. She shook the thought out of her head as she ate her burger and fries. She needed to figure this out on her own, it feels like. He would be there to help her if she needed it. 

“How is your meal?” Frisk muttered as Toriel walked in and sat at the front table to watch her friend. She had been coming in every day to listen to her “daughter” sing.  Toriel seemed to enjoy the food too.

*Hello Toriel.

She’d discovered over time if she was very close in range to a monster she could be heard, but it had to be pretty close.

“Hello my dear. Are you done singing or do you have one more for me yet?” 

*I’m done for now. How are you?

“I am good. It is nice to hear that your body is coming along swimmingly. Soon you will be with us... in more solid form.” 

*Yes, Alphys wants me to do a few more test trials.

“Yes, oh and Mettaton wants to do an interview with the hero as well.” Toriel gushed, so proud of her.

*I’m surprised he hasn’t just come here to interview the “talking flower.” 

“He says he is coming sometime this week to do that but not to say you are the hero until you have a body… I think, I don’t know.” 

*Well, I’m sure he’ll have plenty of time to think on it.

“Frisk… Sans… when did you guys get here?” Toriel realized they were nearby when she finally turned around. 

“pfff, you really are lured to her songs like a sailor to a siren, we’ve been here a while tori.” Astra giggled a little. Frisk had her arms crossed as she just stood there. She was already tired of hearing how Astra did this… did that… she is a hero… she is the best… blah blah blah… 

*Tell me, Frisk ... have you two decided a time yet?

“A time? For what?” Frisk was caught off guard by that.

*Papyrus had told me you two were considering having a child.

“No… we h-haven’t…” Frisk flushed as Toriel gave Frisk a look. 

“When were you going to tell me this?” Toriel asked a little excited but a bit of concern as well. 

“uh... more like after we’d decided on the when...” Astra seemed satisfied at the shift of attention and left the trio alone.

“Frisk are you sure you are even READY for that step?” Frisk frowned and glanced to the side.  _ Just fucking great…  _

“we’ll be ready when we’re ready.” Sans replied with a slight frown, he didn’t like the tone.

“I am just saying you have to be ready financially EMOTIONALLY… and also be mature enough to know that we can’t always get what we want.” 

“tori, we know all this. what is your point?”

“I am just making sure.” Toriel says before turning her attention back to Astra. 

“Oh I wonder… Astra will you be able to have kids as well? With being a robot…”  Astra had wandered off though.

“Where did she go?” 

“she didn’t really like being the center of attention much.” 

“Hehe… oh she is going to be a humble hero then.” Toriel said as Frisk huffed a bit. 

“not the words i’d choose. but say it as ya will.” It was still a little bit of a sore spot for him.

“She ran off and… she is no hero mom.” Frisk muttered to Toriel who slapped her. 

“She gave her body up to save us all. You better show more respect.” A glass nearby the trio broke. 

“What is going on?” Grillby said coming over. 

*Toriel. Do NOT do that again.

“She disrespected the sacrifice you just did. Frisk you need to learn a thing or two still.” Frisk rubbed her cheek and just sighed. 

*I don’t CARE what she said. You keep your hands to yourself Toriel Dreemur.

Astra scowled.

“It is okay. I will go.” Frisk muttered and walked out of the bar leaving some g behind. Sans had been glaring as well and left with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little bit of info on Blue/Astra.
> 
> Astra is rather opinionated, especially when it comes to Toriel's treatment of Frisk and all the things she's seen that the other has done wrong. She isn't mean about it, for the most part, but she's also not afraid to put Toriel in her place when it comes to what she has and hasn't done for or to Frisk over the years. This means the two butt heads a LOT ... but Toriel is also smart enough to eventually see the point when things cool off. Astra is only assertive with Toriel, oddly enough, her relationship with Sans is... uncertain at best, same with Frisk. She has only allowed herself to be vulnerable at any given moment when it's when she's alone with Grillby. All this is the product of the rather harsh realities she lived in prior to jumping. It also took her a very long time to trust Grillby as well, which is why so much time passed before she admitted to herself she was fond of the fire monster who had tried to cheer her up the first day they met.


	24. 23

“What? She claimed you were no hero? You wanted me to just stand there and just take that?” 

*I never claimed to be a hero. I just did what I had to. What I thought was right. That doesn’t give you the right to raise your hand against anyone in violence simply because they do not agree with you. That is how tyranny starts. How wars start. How families are torn apart. Your age does not give you wisdom. Only experience. There is a difference between knowledge and wisdom. 

“She wasn’t acting the way I taught her to. She is being a jealous little girl.” 

*So? Let her learn lessons herself. That is part of life and you cannot control life. Making mistakes is part of living. It’s how we learn. When one ceases to learn they cease to live. You still need to learn to let go. She’s not your responsibility anymore.

“She is my child to the end of time.” 

*She has a mate. She is his responsibility now. Let it lie. It is only natural she is unhappy with me. She wishes, like all humans do, for some recognition and sadly my actions have overshadowed anything she has done. I never asked for this attention.

“That is why she needs to learn to be more humble and mature. Someone will always do more and get more attention.” 

*Speak for yourself, I heard from Sans you once had her wear a dress to “be more lady like” and that she was to “represent you” when she was a CHILD who didn’t know what the term to be a lady even meant. 

“Is it bad that I want the best for my little girl? I was helping her to learn to be confident in herself.” 

*No, but your actions of helping are sometimes misguided, she isn’t confident.... She questions everything she does now. Which is what happens when you forget to praise a child for when they do something right. I should know, that happened to me.

“I can’t be there 24/7 to praise her. She has to recognize her own .. ummm achievements.” 

*No, but you forgot to when you were there. You OWE her. She can’t recognize an achievement if she grew up not knowing what it looked like. She is becoming the way I am... someone who doesn’t understand what it really means to achieve and to have happiness in it because they don’t understand the praise that should come with it. Because they don’t understand that it  _ matters _ .

“I praised her for her books, I may not have read a single one she wrote and maybe the time I did I became critical but I did my part!” 

*Critical comments are what often are more remembered than praise. When I spoke to her about her disability I made sure she knew it was not her fault. That I was not blaming her or putting down her creations. Because her lack was not her fault. It was yours.

“Well we agreed that her writing was… lacking.” 

*She has come a long way since then, you know most humans would be amazed to find that a six year old survived a fall into the underground straight after a car crash... and managed to live amongst creatures not like her... to stumble through the dark, metaphorically, and yet still survive to find someone to love and cherish her. 

“That sounds like a great book! You should write it.” 

*Actually I’m helping Frisk write it. It’s her story. One that needs to be told.

“What? Why? And when? Why didn’t she tell me?” 

*You would know this if you paid more attention. You say she is your child, but sometimes you don’t act like it. Sometimes you even forget she’s there. You didn’t notice her before, but she and Sans came in before you did. They’ve been there through my entire song set and even saw a monster thrown out minutes before you walked in.

“I left and came back… but yes... I didn’t notice… I am not perfect.” 

*You should pay more attention to your daughter. Try to be more understanding and less demanding. Even if you mean well you cannot dictate her life and you were never meant to. That’s not what it means to be family. My family... they never understood that. Many thought that because I lived with my father for so long was because he was forcing me to. He never forced me to do anything and he was my whole world for the longest time. He was one of the kindest, most generous humans, hard working too and a single father. He struggled to give me a good life, I still have moments where I wish he could be here to see the friends I’ve made. Of what I made of my life.... And after life I guess. He was like you when I was younger, but when I became an adult he learned better and he was always there for me. To encourage me, to lift my spirits when I nursed a broken heart. To guide me when I didn’t know what to do and when I was an adult and out on my own with my ex... he still visited me despite the distance, when I asked for advice he was always there. THAT is what it means to be family. 

That was probably the longest time she’d ever talked to anyone besides Grillby.

“... I am sorry…” By the time she was done Toriel had her head hanging low with shame.

*She is young yet. You have time to make it up. To change. Just like my father did. Don’t let what you have been, what has been or might be, keep you from doing the right thing.

“I will try… that is all I can do.” Toriel admits. 

*Do or do not. There is no try.

Astra says with amusement.

“That is a weird saying… is that from a philosopher of some sort?” 

*Sort of. It’s a rather famous quote from a fictional piece, but the wisdom of it still stands.

“I should… get going. I am sorry once more…” 

*It’s not me you should be sorry at. I’m not the one you offended. I wish you well in your endeavors. 

Toriel nodded and left. 

“Well that was special…” Grillby said before laughing.

“At least she didn’t break anything this time.”

*Indeed... That was a bit exhausting though... I rarely exert myself like that but I find I have done so often with her.

“Are you really writing a book with Frisk? Don’t tell me I forgot that.” 

*I’m coaching her, instructing her how she can write a book that will be interesting to others, but the writing is her own. I’m more like an editor and I make suggestions or point out details I think she may have first forgot.

“Ahh… smart… I hope she publishes it like what we are doing.” 

*She wants to. Though I had to convince her at first it was worth publishing after I was talking with her at some length about what she remembered.

“Well everyone is shy about that kind of thing. I mean… even telling you I love you is hard to do and that is not telling the whole world. Though… I can probably do that now...” 

*True... I think I did that though in my own way. Just not directly.

Grillby’s flames turned a reddish pink as he brushed the petals of the flower gently. He wished he could touch her again and feel her soft lips against his cheek. He was, still, content just having her there in this form than the latter option.

  
“I guess so… but I think I also would have accepted more kisses on the cheek as well.” 

*Ah, there it is... my one true regret given voice. A lack of kisses on the cheek.

She was kidding around, a little. She did miss physical contact, but the time was growing closer when it would be ready. Just a few more days, at least that was what Alphys had said.

She was the last one out of the group to get the mechanical body that she had been waiting for, the first had been the royal children, followed by Sans’s mother. Now it was her turn.  Grillby was waiting for her and the moment she came to life he almost jumped out of his flames in joy but looked calm and collected for the most part.

“Heh... hello.” It was the first thing she said. The metal body she’d chosen was a close resemblance to her human form, except that the shirt she had chosen to wear was purple and the blue jeans were almost black. With a bit of a head nod to Alphys telling her to basically beat it once she was on her feet, Alphys left. Grillby went up to her and kissed her heatedly. She wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss as she clung to him; dizzy from the sensations.

“I love you Astra, my blue angel, that came from above.”

“I love you too.” She smiled up at him.

“Now, no more killing yourself to take down a barrier for all us monsters.” He joked lightly.

“Okay. I won’t leave you again.” 

“I know.” He nuzzled against her so happy to hold the love of his life in his arms. She was just as content. He was, literally and figuratively speaking, the light of her life.


End file.
